Pinkie's Love for Rainbow Dash
by Workard2
Summary: A sad and depressing Story about Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Pinkie Pie is having problems telling her best friend Rainbow Dash how she really feels. And when things take an unexpected twist she fears it might be too late" Troughout you will get everyones story and at the end a connection will slowly start to form. This story will make you smile, laugh and cry.
1. Chapter 1 (The Pink In a Rainbow)

Pinkie's Love for Rainbow Dash: The Pink in a Rainbow

It was a rainy day in Equestria. All the ponies were inside in their cozy beds expect for a few fillies playing next to Twilight's house. They seemed to enjoy the rain.

Pinkie was sitting at her window inside Sugarcube corner watching the 3 fillies jumping around and laughing, not caring about getting wet. She clearly remembered that; when she was a filly herself, she enjoyed it just as much as they seemed to do. She always enjoyed playing in the rain. The more rain the better. She loved to play this one game she made up; where you had to look up at the sky and just simply try not to close your eyes. She played it for hours every time it was raining. She loved it for the reason that you didn't need friends for this special little game. That was her favorite part. At that time Pinkie didn't have many friends, luckily that had changed.

As Pinkie were dazing off in her memories she smiled and thought back at the time she was sick. Many years ago after playing her favorite game in the rain, she got a cold. A bad one. She had to stay in bed all day, and according to Pinkie Pie, that's a very boring game. But the one thing that changed all that was when her friend Rainbow Dash appeared in all her glory outside Pinkies window. She had her wings flapping around trying to stay still in the air. Pinkie would jump over to the window and open it.

"Rainbow Dash!" she yelled with the biggest smile a filly could have.

"Yeah, Hi Pinkie. I heard you had a cold so I decided to check on you"

Pinkies eyes were filled with joy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She repeated while dragging Rainbow Dash inside.

And that was the start of the most special day of Pinkies life. They would sit up all night and talk about.. Well. Everything! Pinkie always had something on her heart. Actually the day after, she started to call Rainbow Dash "Dashie" oddly enough the proud pony never commented on that. While Pinkie sat there at the window, a tear ran down her cheek. "Dashie" she whispered to herself while working her way back to her bed.

The next morning was bright and sunny. If you hadn't experienced the storm yesterday you would never have guessed it had rained so much. It was dry all over Equestria. Pinkie woke up by the sound of ponies laughing outside. It was 8 am. Pinkie was surprised. She always wakes up at around 6 am. "Oh well" she smiled and bounced out of her bed and went downstairs. Another fun day for Pinkie Pie to enjoy.

After fixing her mane with a brush and some shaking she went outside and decided to give Rarity a visit. She was the closest to the Sugarcube corner after all. While she was happily bouncing her way over there, she stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Good morning Pinkie"

She looked back and saw her best friend Rainbow Dash with a bag of apples strapped to her body.

"Dashie!" She screamed with joy, so loud everpony in the area looked their way.

"Quite now Pinkie Pie" She chuckled.

"Oh sorry" she quickly said with a very low voice.  
"Where are you going with those apples?" She noticed that she actually had 2 bags around her body.

"I was just quick heading over to Applejack to deliver some of these green apples. It seems she is overstocked with the red ones" She said while looking at the store where she just bought the green fruity apples.

"Hey, wanna come with me?" Rainbow asked.

"Do funky donkies like jazz?" She happily replied.

"Uhm. Is that a yes?" Rainbow Dash looked very confused.

"Of course they do silly. I once saw 2 donkies at a party going crazy over som-"  
Rainbow Dash was wise enough to break in.

"Yeah. Let's get going. We don't want to upset AJ"

Pinkies mind quickly rushed through the thought of Rainbow Dash calling Applejack "AJ" She didn't like it when she called her that. But she managed to keep her smile up.

"Yes of course. Let's gooo" she said while jumping in the wrong direction.

"Uhm.. Pinkie. It's this way"

Pinkie quickly looked around.

"Hmm. Okey Dokey Lokey" She replied and started jumping in the right direction.

After a few minutes of walking, Pinkie couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So Dashie. Do you remember the time when I was sick some years ago? I think it was a cold or something" Pinkie didn't want to give the perfect details sending the signal she had thought about that event a'lot.

"Oh, you mean the time where I visited you and we talked all night? Yeah. That was fun. But you really talked a'lot despite your cold" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"But I just love talking to you Dashie. How can anypony not love talking with the popular Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie had a huge smile on her face.

"Aw come on Pinkie. Don't make me blush"

Pinkie took a deep yet silent breath.  
"But hey Dashi-" again she was interrupted

"We're here. Now let's go check to see if we can find AJ" Pinkie's smile quickly faded.

She looked down in the ground for a second and took another deep breath.

"Yup. She's probably working outside as usual" And she sure was.

Applejack was outside next to her brother moving some barrels.

"AJ. I got your apples!" Rainbow Dash yelled while flying over towards her.

"That's just mighty great. Thank you Rainbow"

Pinkie had stooped walking at the moment Rainbow Dash started flying. She just looked at Rainbow Dash talking to Applejack. She turned around and started walking home.

"Pinkie! Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash had noticed she was walking away.  
"I got something for you!"

Pinkie brightened up and ran towards Rainbow Dash. She stopped a few inches before her face.

"What is it, what is it?"

Rainbow Dash had a grin on her face.

"A challenge. You see those apples over in those 2 baskets there? AJ just gave them to us. And I don't feel like carrying them home. So how about a little game?"

Pinkie was all ears.

"Whoever eats all the apples in the basket first, wins. Are you up for it?" Rainbow Dash was spreading her wings. She always loved to compete.

"But what does the winner get?" Pinkie whispered, but loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear.

"The winner gets to decided what we should do the rest of the day"

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down shouting "Yay! I will win, I will win!"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew over to the 2 baskets and placed one in front of Pinkie and one in front of herself. Pinkie was now in her serious mood. She really wanted to win this.

"Are you ready?" Pinkie didn't even answer she just placed her head in front of the basket filled with shiny red apples. Rainbow Dash did the same.

"Ok. 3.. 2.. 1.."

"Pinkie. Do we really have to be here? I don't think it's safe"

"Hey. I won. Now don't be such a scaredy pony"

Sure enough. Pinkie had won, and they were now both in the middle of the Everfree forest.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Rainbow Dash said while looking around nervously.

"Oh. You'll see" With those words out of her mouth she quickly took a pile of mud and threw it at Rainbow Dash.

Without Rainbow Dash noticing, she got the thick mud right in her face. First then Rainbow Dash noticed that there were mud all around them. Rainbow Dash just stood still for a moment.

"Pinkie.. How could you?"

Pinkie Pie froze. Did she hurt Rainbow Dash?

"Dashie.. I'm sorry. I-"

*Splat*

Pinkie fell to the ground. Mud covering her eyes.

"Haha. Right back at ya'" Rainbow Dash was laughing.

Pinkie got up. "Oh, you'd wish you never had done that"

She quickly took another pile of mud and threw it at Rainbow Dash. But this time she was ready and evaded it.

"Ha. Missed me" she said while grapping more mud from the ground.

These two playmates were now playing around in mud. Dirty as ever. Time went by, and the bright light faded to a dark cold afternoon. While Pinkie was grapping some more mud she noticed it was getting late.

"We better get going. I don't like being here at night" Rainbow Dash was grasping for air.

Pinkie was really good at this mud game.

"Yeah. You are probably right" Pinkie sighed. "I wish we could play some more though."

Rainbow Dash was looking at all the trees that were so bright and fresh a few hours ago, which were now looking old and dark.

"Alright, let's go"

But before they were able to take one step a howling sound was heard. Both the ponies looked at each other nervously.

"A wolf?" Rainbow Dash let out.

That question was quick to answer itself. Behind one of the big trees close to Pinkie Pie, a shadow appeared. Pinkie was quick to jump behind Rainbow Dash.

"What.." Pinkie couldn't finish the sentence when a little dog shaped creature became visible.

Even though it looked mad, Pinkie didn't see it as a threat and happily jumped up and said "Hello" with a big smile. Rainbow Dash looked nervously as Pinkie bounced over towards the little creature.

"Are you lost little friend?" Pinkie was now standing right in front of the unknown animal.

But before any of the ponies had time to react, the creature jumped towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was lucky enough that her random flapping with her hooves hit the creature away. Pinkie was scared, only able to move slowly backwards. Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Watch out!" Rainbow Dash screamed while running towards Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie got so scared that she just fell to the ground, closing her eyes. Rainbow Dash flew over Pinkie Pie and smashed one of her hooves right in the creatures face. That didn't seem to help a'lot though. The animal that were now looking as mad as ever jumped towards Rainbow Dash and bit her in her right front leg. Rainbow Dash that was airborne shook her hoof violently until the creature had nothing to do but to let go. Pinkie Pie were still lying on the ground but had observed Rainbow Dash's bravery. The creature seemed to have had enough and ran away. Pinkie quickly reacted and jumped up and cheered.

"Yay! Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly for a moment before she fell to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash. What is it?" She nervously asked.

Rainbow Dash were just lying there.

"Dashie?" she whispered.

To her horror she saw that Rainbow Dash had passed out. Without saying a sound Pinkie quickly placed her on top of her back and started running.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Pinkie cried while running as fast as she could with her friend on her back.

Her heart was beating as fast as her hooves were running. Tears running down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dashie. I- I love you." She could barely talk.

"I love you Dashie!" She let out a crying sound.

When ponyville finally came in sight, she speeded down a little. There was nopony around to help. She just kept running at a low speed trying to find her way home. At the time she saw her home, she realized how heavy Rainbow Dash actually was. Pinkie let out a final tear and jumped inside sugarcube corner, running upstairs and placed Rainbow Dash safely on her bed. She was breathing. Pinkie fell to the floor exhausted from all the running. She quickly came to her senses and got up. She looked at Rainbow Dash's body, trying to find any wounds or cuts. It was hard since they were both very dirty.

"I'm.. Sorry. I thought-" Pinkie was now placing Rainbow Dash more comfortable on the bed.

Without caring for the dirt getting all over, she pushed her to edge of the bed, so she could lie next to her. She didn't know what to do. They now both laid motionless in Pinkies bed. All that could be heard was Rainbow Dash's breathing.

"Dashie" Pinkie cried while gently hugging her.

She placed her head over Rainbow Dash's shoulder. Though her heart was still pounding away, Pinkie quickly fell asleep.

"Pin- Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes wide open. She saw Rainbow Dash lying next to her with her eyes open wide as well. Pinkie let out a tear.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked with a low coughing voice.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Dashie"

They were both extremely tired. There went minutes before Rainbow Dash replied

"It's okay… Thank you.. Pinkie"

Pinkie Pie started crying. She hugged her even tighter by now.

"Pinkie. My- my leg hurts"

Pinkie Pie quickly jumped out of the bed and searched again for any wounds around her leg.  
Nothing to see.  
She dusted off some mud covering a small part of Rainbow Dash's leg. Rainbow Dash let out a moaning sound like she was in pain. And there was a reason.  
Pinkie saw that a under the thick mud a deep cut was bleeding down her leg. Pinkie just stood there next to Rainbow Dash, examining her leg.

"Oh.. No" Pinkie whispered.

There was a little tooth just under the cut.

"Oh no" Pinkie said again.

She now first saw that Rainbow Dash's blood was purple. Not red. Everything seemed unreal. Pinkie knew what had happened but she couldn't believe it. The creature that bit Rainbow Dash must have been from the poisonous animal "Drutaa"

Rainbow Dash shivered.

"What is it Pinkie?"

She wouldn't answer. But she had to.

"Your leg… Is infected with a deadly poison"

There was no reason telling her from what creature the poison came from, she knew Rainbow Dash had no idea about animal life in the Everfree forest.  
Pinkie placed herself in front of the bed. Just looking inside of the bloody wound. Pinkies mind went through with what she knew were going to happen.  
"There is no cure"  
"It is my fold"  
"Dashie… Is going to die"

These were her thoughts. But her mouth was just mumbling noises. Pinkie started crying heavily.  
"I must get some help" she said.

But before she could move Rainbow Dash turned around.

"Wait" She looked straight into her eyes.

"Please Pinkie. Stay with me" Rainbow Dash seemed surprisingly calm.

"But-" Pinkie couldn't finish her sentence.

Rainbow Dash eyes were fading away.

"No. This isn't happening" Pinkie thought while nervously looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Pinkie-"

Pinkie Pie was surprised she had enough energy to talk.

She closed her eyes before she cried out; "What?"

Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I love you too"

Pinkie that was standing sitting next to her friend on the bed now opened her eyes widely.

"…Dashie?" She said silently.

She looked at her best friend. She was laying there motionless with her eyes closed. She wasn't breathing. Pinkie smiled for a second then started to cry again.  
She bent her head over Rainbow Dash's and kissed her on the forehead, thinking of all the memories they have had together. All the times Rainbow Dash had helped Pinkie Pie trough some rough times. And when Pinkie had kissed Rainbow Dash on the mouth and clamming it was an accident. Rainbow Dash had always been her best friend.  
Pinkie looked at the beautiful pony just laying there.

"Thank you Dashie"


	2. Chapter 2 (The Purple In a Rainbow)

Pinkies Love for Rainbow Dash: The Purple in a Rainbow

"Twilight! Wake up!"

It was early morning. Bright outside like it was almost every day in Equestria.  
Twilight responded without opening her eyes.

"What is it Spike?" She said with an annoyed tone.

Twilight was prepared for the usual answer. It was "Somepony is here to loan a book" or "You are late for something" and what do you know, it was exactly that.

"Pinkie Pie is here to loan a book" Spike said like it was the first time.

The little dragon have had a 'lot of energy lately. And Twilight as usual has had the perfect amount of energy all week. Enough energy to schedule her meetings and read some books. But not so much energy that she couldn't sleep. She always falls right onto her bed and seconds later she'd be sleeping.

"I'll be right there" Twilight said while stretching her body.

After a surprising low amount of time she was up and got downstairs to meet Pinkie Pie.

"GOODMORNING TWILIGHT" Pinkie said while walking around in circles in the library.

"Morning Pinkie. What kind of book are you looking for?" Twilight had by now found a list of all her books so she could be prepared with whatever book Pinkie would mention she would have an answer to whether she had it or not.

Pinkie still looking around the library with squeezed eyes, but still a big smile. Pinkie still hadn't told anybody about Rainbow Dash's death. It had only been one day though, and she wouldn't want to make everypony feel sad.

"Well. I'm looking for a book about… Ehm" Pinkie had trouble with saying what kind of book she was actually looking for.

"What is it? You need to loan another book about cupcake recipes?" Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie stopped and looked at twilight with a wide bright smile "No, silly filly. I have enough of those" Pinkie took a quick breath "I am looking for a book about the wild creatures around the everfree forest"

Twilight took a look at her list.

"Why do you need a book like that" She said almost automatically.

What Pinkie most wanted to say was "It's not any of your business" but she shook that thought away.

"Well. Yesterday I saw this blue rabbit, and I wondered how a rabbit can be blue. So I thought I would look it up" That was something Twilight understood.

"What a wonderful idea. And I can see here on my list we have a big collection on w-" Twilight was interrupted by a yelling coming from upstairs.

"Twilight. I found a book under your bed. Do you want me to put it back in its place? Wait... This is my photo album?"

Twilight was quick to respond "Oh. I just… Needed to check something" She said with a nervous voice.

"But wha-"

"Not now Spike! Put it back!" She said strictly.

Spike rolled his eyes "I don't know what you want with it anyways. It's just filled with pictures of Rarity" then placed the small book back next to Twilights bed.

"Sorry about that Pinkie. Now where was I?" Twilight looked around the room for a while.

Pinkie Pie was gone. She had left while Twilight was occupied.  
_"Where did she go?"_ Twilight thought to herself. "_And did she take a book with her?_"  
Twilight noticed there was a small pile of books lying next to the table placed in the center of the library.  
She just stood there thinking for a while, then started to clean up the mess. After a few minutes she was placing the last of the books on their shelves.

"I think I'm going back to bed again" She said while yawning. "Uhm. Spike? Can you go for short walk or something?" Twilight squee'd.

"Why?" Spike was quick to respond.

Twilight thought for a moment "I need you to pick something up from Fluttershy. Some ehm… Feathers!"

Sure Twilight. I'll be on my way._ You weird pony_" Spike whispered while going out the door.

-

_Drutaas are located in the everfree forest. They tend to build their homes near cliffs or high trees. They eat small instincts and if in need of food they tend to eat fruit._

Pinkie Pie was reading in the little book she stole. She had ran home in less than a minute from Twilights library.

"I got you now" She thought to herself while smiling.

She had been reading the book for a few minutes trying to locate the creature "Drutaa" Her heart was filled with vengeance after the violent creature had killed her love, Rainbow Dash.

_These small creatures are quite and friendly. Only when cornered they might turn aggressive._

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes. "Friendly?.. You call that murderous monster friendly?!" She yelled while closing the book. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The bright sun had turned into a bright moon. The busy streets had turned into a silent road.  
And Pinkie Pie's fluffy mane had turned into straight, hanging hair. Every step Pinkie Pie took brought her closer to her location.

Closer to the everfree forest.

She had by now traveled outside ponyvillie and only a few steps away from the forest.  
A small yelling was heard, but ignored. Pinkie could feel the adrenaline running through her body.

"Dashie. I wanted to marry you…" She told herself.

"We were going to be together until you were READY to die!" Anger was now her main feeling.

"But that little fucker wanted it otherwise!"

She had by now reached the everfree forest. Dark tress surrounding her, and only a few birds were heard.

"They build their homes at cliffs or high tress" she remembered reading in the book.

"I better start where the whole event happened"

she worked her way over a few small rocks and branches. She started to remember her surroundings.  
The purple-like tree. The high grass. Yeah, this was the place. That being confirmed when she saw the mud pile where they were playing. Pinkie could feel a tear about to appear, but she shook it off and kept on walking.

"Now where are you, you little piece of shit?" she practically yelled.

"Go on. Make your little howling noises"

The moon was rising. Nighttime must be starting. Pinkie had been walking around in the dirt for about 20 minutes now. Still no sign of the creature, any creature for that matter. But Pinkie wasn't one for giving up. Hell, she has had a crush on Rainbow Dash for several years. Some filthy creature couldn't bring Pinkie optimism down.  
After another step in the wet grass a noise suddenly appeared. It came from behind some tall trees.  
Without thinking Pinkie quickly ran towards the noise and rushed behind the trees.  
3 creatures appeared at the bottom of the tall, gray tree. It was 3 Drutaa's.

"Now. Did any of you kill Dashie?" she whispered in an almost maniac voice.

She didn't wait for a respond. She quickly stomped her hoof down on the smallest Drutaa on the left.  
Bones cracking and blood spraying around. Pinkie was ready to give the same faith to the 2 others.  
But as she read, the 2 Drutaas were now in defense mode with their teeth showing.  
They were both the size of an average dog. One of them leaped towards Pinkie and scratched her on the side of her neck. The pain was unbelievable but the anger rushing in the pink pony was far larger than the pain. Right at the moment the creature landed Pinkie grabbed the skin of her foe's back leg and made a sudden twist to toss it away. It landed hard and couldn't get up.  
The remaining Drutaa was backing up while making some alarming noises.  
There it was.  
She had noticed that that Drutaa in front of her was the Drutaa that killed her friend. She could see it by the creature missing a tooth. It had to be the owner of the tooth she found at Rainbow Dash's wound.

"There you are" Pinkie said while nearing the defend less creature.

"PAYBACK!" Pinkie screamed while lifting her upper buddy to smash it down with full force in the center of the creature. With its last breath it made some screaming noises

"Twilight I got some of the feathers you asked for!" Spike had just entered the door to the library.

"Oh, that's eh.. Great. Thanks Spike" Twilights was lying in her bed.

"Yeah. I even saw Pinkie on the way. I tried calling her but I guess she didn't her me" Spike was placing the bunch of feathers on the table next to Twilights desk.

"Pinkie? She has been acting strange lately. And that book" Twilight got up and started walking around.  
"I think something happened between her and Rainbow Dash, cause' usally she goes around telling everypony how awesome she is" Twilight started organizing books.

"Yeah" Spike said while climbing the latter to get to 2nd floor. "What is up with that anyway? You think she haves a crush on her?" Spike started to laugh while climbing up the last pair of steps.

"Spike! What's so funny about that? If I remember right you have a pretty big crush on Rarity" Twilight was slightly annoyed.

"But I'm a male. It's natural. 2 mares liking each other is just.. Weird"

Twilight stopped and closed her eyes. "Yes. A mare liking another mare is not easy" Her head now falling down a little "Not easy at all"

"Riiight" Spike said while clearing his bed. "But I guess Pinkie is just being random like all the other times"

Twilight didn't respond. She just slowly worked her way towards her bed.

"Well. Goodnight" Spike yawned.

*BRM* "WHAT WHAT?" Spike jumped out of bed.

"Relax jumpy, I just dropped a book" Twilight said with a grumpy undertone.

Spike stretched while moaning "Is it morning already?"

"Mhm" Twilight was far too busy to actually listen to what Spike said. Twilight was running around lifting a bunch of book with her magic.

"Ehm. Twilight, what are you doing?"

"I got up early; I just couldn't sleep thinking about Pinkie Pie. Something is up and I want to find out what"

Spike rolled his eyes "Why do you always have to be some dramatic? If Pinkie is in fact in love that may be the reason she has been acting so weird lately" Spike got out bed and went over to check the time.

"That might be true. But I am heading over to Fluttershy to ask her more about this. She and Rainbow Dash share a 'lot together"

Spike looked at the clock placed on top of a shelf nearby. "But it's only 7:30. Do you think she's up at this time?" Spiked looked rather surprised that it was this early.

"Only one way to find out" Twilight said and ran out of the door.

"Wait!" Spike yelled. "Who's gonna clean up this mess?!"

But the pony was already gone.

"All the time" Spike said and slowly started cleaning up.

It was cold outside. And still a little dark even though it was around summer time.  
Twilight had been running towards Fluttershy's house. You could see through the windows that a few ponies were waking up and getting ready for the day. But Twilight noticed one house especially; Rarity's boutique.

"_I wonder if Rarity has awoken_" She thought to herself.

That thought was washed away when Fluttershy's house appeared. And sure enough she could see Fluttershy working outside waking up the animals. Twilight decided she could walk the rest of the way.  
A few seconds later she was inside Fluttershy's house drinking some juice.

"Thanks for the juice Fluttershy" Twilight said before taking a sip.

"Oh, it's nothing. So why have you visited me so early?" Fluttershy said while placing herself in front of Twilight. "Not that I mind" She didn't want to sound rude.

"Well. Lately Pinkie Pie has been acting weird"

Twilight was explaining the whole situation to Fluttershy.

"So I want to know if you have been talking to Rainbow Dash lately?"

"Now that you mention it. I haven't seen her lately. I wonder if-" Fluttershy stopped.  
"No. Never mind" Fluttershy hid behind her hair.

Twilight seemed confused "What? Is there something wrong" she said with a calm voice, expecting she probably had some problems with Angel.

That bunny is often cranky. But the answer she got was way worse.

"Well you see. This morning just an hour ago one of the animals took me into the everfree forest. He apparently had something to show me. And uhm.." Fluttershy bit her lower lip, while Twilight wanting to finish her sentence. "And there was 2 dead animals, and a wounded nearby. I believe.. I believe it was Drutaa's" Fluttershy shed a tear.

Twilight was completely overtaken. She searched for words to say. "I eh-" Nothing.

"It was so horrible" Fluttershy continued. "There was blood everywhere" She tried to keep talking but the words just turned into little crying sounds.

"Could you see how they got killed?" Twilight quickly shook her head. "_What a thing to say_" Twilight thought to herself.

"Well I.." More crying was heard  
"It looked like they were stomped to dead"

Twilight had nothing to say "Who would do such a thing? I know Spike saw Pinkie Pie the other night but she would never-"

Suddenly the door opened with a slam.

"Oh sorry" A little dragon could be seen

"Spike. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked almost as he was a threat.

"Well, I just cleaned up the library and thought I'll check to see of you still were here" He just finished he sentence when he saw Fluttershy looking as small as ever  
"Oh hi Fluttershy. Thanks for letting me loan those feathers yesterday"

Twilight quickly interrupted "Now is not the best time"

First now Spike noticed Fluttershy was crying. "What happened here?" He said with his most confused voice.

"It's a long story. But actually-" Twilight had her IDEA face on.  
"You can stay her and keep Fluttershy company while I take a visit at Pinkie's"

"But wha-" Spike didn't get a chance to protest

"Great! I'll come by later and pick you up" and by that she was gone yet again.

Running through the streets was different than it was an hour ago. Ponies were walking and laughing all over. But Twilight had only one thing in mind, reaching Pinkie Pie. And her wish was quickly granted as she stood in front of sugar cube corner.

"_Okay, time to figure all this out_"

Twilight pushed the door open and saw a friendly face.

"Oh hello Mrs. Cake"

The owner of this bakery was always working, so it was to expected to see her behind the desk

"Oh hi there Twilight. Been a long time since I saw you here" She said while looking straight into Twilight eyes.

"Yeah well-" Twilight focused her sight elsewhere.  
"I have been busy lately. Anyhow, is Pinkie Pie around?"

Twilight was now looking at what seemed to be a cupcake shaped trophy.

"Actually no. She went outside about half an hour ago. Didn't know why though. Sorry"

Twilight quickly replaced her thoughts. "Oh. Do you mind if I go upstairs and check her room?"  
"_What a stupid question to ask"_

"Oh well. Yeah, I suppose that would be fine" Mrs. Cake had a weird look on her face, but Twilight didn't seem to care

"Thanks" she said while running up the stairs.

Twilight was stunned by all the pink in pinkies room. She had never been in Pinkie Pies room before, so the amount of pink was a little scary. Pink teddy bears, pink bed, pink walls. But before observing more of the pink items she noticed a book. Her book.

"That is probably the one she lend the other day"

Twilight opened the book with her horn and started flipping through the pages.  
She stopped on a specifically page.

_Drutaa's. Drutaas is a well-known creature that lives nearby and in the everfree forest. One of the things that made this creature so popular is that they carry around a deadly poison that can be transferred trough a bite._

Twilight was now convinced that it was Pinkie who killed the Drutaa's Fluttershy was talking about.

"But why would she do such a thing?" Twilight kept looking around.

Her eyes took an interest to a big chest laying in one of the pink corners. It seemed to have a lock on it.  
A very strong lock it seemed after Twilights struggles to break it.

"Nothing a little magic can't handle" she almost hummed to herself.

And right she were, after a few seconds of Twilights magic ability the lock couldn't handle more and broke. Twilight didn't really seem to care that she was invading her friend's private property; she was way too interested in figuring all this out.

"Now let's see what she wants to hide so badly"

Twilight had many things running through her head of what it could be. But nothing like this came up.  
The first thing she saw was some Rainbow Colored fur of a kind. Then by opening the chest completely;  
it revealed a blue pony. Her friend, Rainbow Dash. Twilight let out a scream and jumped back.  
She couldn't believe it. She just found her friend.

Dead.

As startled as she was only one thing was in her mind "_I gotta get out of here!_"

Her eyes started to water and she could barely move

"_Okay okay. Just go downstairs, act like nothing has happened and then figure out what to do_" She gave herself a false feeling calmness and slowly moved towards the stairs.

But before could take another, step a voice could be heard from downstairs

"Hey Pinkie Pie you're back" It was Mrs. Cake greeting Pinkie.

"Yeah yeah. I just needed to take a walk, I'll be going upstairs if you need me" Pinkie sounded rather sad. But as Twilight realized, there was reasons to be sad.

"Oh Pinkie, there is a little surprise waiting for you upstairs" Mrs. Cake was humming.

Twilight started to panic "_Oh no! What do I do? She can't see me here!.. Magic! I'll just teleport_"

Twilights heart was pounding as she tried to focus on her magic. "_Come on COME ON!_"

She couldn't concentrate. She had no other option to give up and think of a new plan. And fast.

"_I need to hide_"

Twilight could hear Pinkie almost on top of the stairs.

"_Where can I hide?!_" Twilight searched the room for hiding places.

Without thinking further Twilight jumped into the chest and landed on Rainbow Dash.  
Quickly but silently she closed the chest and tried to control her breathing. A few noises could be heard.  
It sounded like Pinkie placed herself on her bed. A few creaky noises like a walking on an old wooden plank. Twilight couldn't think straight. Every thought that entered her mind faded away as the smell of a dead body was piercing her nose. She just laid there in the small chest on top of her motionless friend.  
Nothing to do, Twilight began to cry.

"_NO! Stop crying, you need to be quite_" She yelled in her head.  
"_Now focus! You need to teleport out of here_"

Twilight closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her horn.  
The darkness inside the wooden chest was now replaced with a purple light appearing from Twilights horn, making it clear she was lying on top of dead pony.

"_Back to the library_" she whispered.

One final tear.

She feel on the floor in the middle of her recently cleaned house.  
It worked. She had teleported herself home.

She opened her eyes and tried to stand up, but she felt sick and collapsed back on the floor.  
She started to shake and a horrible taste floated around in her mouth.  
Without any warning she started to puke.

"_Spike.. Help me_" She cried. Unfortuantly Spike was still at Fluttershy's home.

With her final energy she used her magic to grab some paper and a pencil.  
It was hard to keep the pencil steady but she managed to scribble out some words.

_Spike.  
Pinkie Pie has killed Rainbow Dash. You need to contact Princess Celestia.  
The dead body lies in Pinkies Room, in a chest located near one of the corners._

She barely finished the last sentence before passing out.

"Oh yes. It was a horrible thing, but the punish serves her right" Rarity was talking with her very serious voice.

"I guess you are right" Twilight responded in an equal serious voice.

It had been a couple of days since Twilight found her friend dead in a chest.

Twilight took a sip of the tea in front of her "But I can't help but to feel guilty"

Rarity lifted one eyebrow "Darling. You did the right thing. And so did Princess Celestia by locking that mad pony up"

Twilight seemed rather unpleased that Rarity referred to Pinkie Pie as "that mad pony"  
Everyone in Ponyvillie was convinced that it was Pinkie Pie that killed Rainbow Dash.

"And did you hear how she denied that murdering her?" Rarity continued  
"At least step up and take responsibility for your actions"

Twilight closed her eyes. She couldn't talk seriously when looking Rarity in her beautiful eyes.

"I suppose. She kept saying it was a Drutaa that killed Rainbow Dash and not her"

Rarity had invited Twilight to her boutique to talk about Pinkie. And though Twilight didn't feel like talking about Pinkie Pie and her actions, she couldn't refuse to spend time with Rarity.  
That's why they were here, 2 ponies sitting around a table drinking tea and talking about a murderous friend.

"Well, they always make excuses it seems" Rarity said while standing up.  
"Want some more tea, dear?"

Twilight noticed that her cup was empty. "Eh, no thanks" Twilight blushed.

"Oh well" Rarity sighed.  
"I didn't invite you over just to talk about Pinkie Pie"

Twilight really tried to focus at what she was saying and not just looking at her lips moving.  
She had this habit to forget to listen when Rarity talks. She normally just stands there twitching and just wanting to jump her and kiss her to make her stop talking. She always resisted the urge though.  
But this time Twilight barely caught what Rarity was saying.

"No?" She let out.

"I have taken the choice to move. All the drama going on here in ponyvillie is just too much" Rarity said slowly

Twilight froze

"_Move? You're gonna move?!" _Twilight felt mad and sad at the same time.

Rarity took a deep breath "But.. I don't just leave friends behind. So I want you to come with me"

Twilight still siting completely still. What she wanted to do most was to jump in the air screaming _YESYESYES!_ She fought the urge though.

"You sure?" She responded silently.

"Of course dear. You are my friend after all, and there's nopony I want more than you to join- "

Rarity was interrupted as Twilight had leaned over and kissed her on her moving lips.  
Rarity quickly jumped back saying with a high voice "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight looked startled over her own actions. "_What did you do that for?!" _She sought words to say but nothing came up.

Rarity had eyes wide open "I didn't mean it like that! I- I think it would be best if you'd leave" Rarity looked away while saying these words.

"Rarity, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Twilight was talking fast, trying to explain.

Rarity was still looking away "its fine. Just go now please"

A tear ran down Twilights cheek. "Okay.. I'm sorry" Twilight got up and walked towards the door.  
"I- I… see you tomorrow Rarity" Needless to wait for a respond she exited her friend's house.

_"Why do you have to be so foolish Twilight?!" _She thought to herself madly.  
_"I'll just go home and explain tomorrow. It's getting late anyway"_ and by that on her mind, she started walking home. Trying to resist crying.  
In vain.

The next morning, Twilight was again up early. She had thought of a good thing to say to Rarity all night.

"_Okay, fix yourself up and go explain Rarity the situation"  
_  
By the help of some magic she was ready in a few minutes. She opened her door

"Spike. I will be going out for-" before she could say more she noticed a letter on her doorstep.  
She picked it up and started reading

_My Dear Twilight,_

I am deeply sad by this but I have decided to travel alone. I have already left and I think it would be for the best not telling you were. I didn't know about your feelings towards me, and unfortunately I can't say I feel the same way towards you. I will make this letter short as my heart aches with every word I write. I wish you forever happiness and luck. Thank you.

-Rarity

  
Twilight turned around and walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Spike" She said with tears in her eyes. "Take a letter"


	3. Chapter 3 (The Glow In a Rainbow)

Pinkies Love For Rainbow Dash: The Glow In a Rainbow

The white walls and big bed looked surprisingly similar to the ones at their now, old home. Though it was a little smaller, it was clean and shining. Rarity was dazing over the beautiful room.

"I don't like it" And then the dazing ended.

"I know it's a little smaller Sweetie Belle, but it's our new home" Rarity said while scanning the work room.

"I don't get why we had to move just because YOU thought there was too much drama back in Ponyvillie" Sweetie Belle was on the point of yelling.

"I really don't want to have this conversation again" Rarity tried to keep calm. "Sweetie, I know it's hard to leave your friends. But I'm sure you will make new ones" _Why am I even trying to convince her this is a better place? She will just stay stubborn anyway._

"Easy for you to say. You got your fabulous looks so stallions will just stick to you" Sweetie Belle was really just trying to make her mad.

"Now, you better stop that right now. I am trying to do the right thing here, and I know you are not mature enough to under-" Sweetie Belle interrupted

"NO! It's has nothing to do with that. Just because YOU were scared to be around Ponyvillie you just leave your friends behind" She yelled with full force.

Rarity knew better than being sucked into that discussion again. "I just think it's best for both of us to start a new life here" Sweetie Belle was rather annoyed that her words didn't get through to her.

"And you broke Twilights heart" Sweetie Belle knew she had her now.

"SWEETIE BELLE! You can't just expect me to have feelings towards another mare! And how do you even know about that!? Have you read my diary again?" Rarity was trying not to yell.

"Whatever" Sweetie Belle said while exiting the house.

_How dare that little brat to go through my personal stuff after I Specifically told her not to!_

Rarity placed some fabric on a table that was placed in the middle of the room.__

Come on Rarity! She is your little sister and it's your job to take care of her.

She hesitated a little, but went outside to find Sweetie Belle. She always gets worried when they were in a fight. Since she was new to this place she had a hard time deciding which way to go.

"Looking for something?" A voice was heard from her left. She looked over and saw a gray stallion with a beautiful long, black mane.

"Oh ehm-" Rarity looked at him "It's my sister. We just had a fight and she ran away" _You didn't have to tell him that! _

The gray stallion smiled. "Yeah, I saw a little white filly running while crying a few seconds ago"

"She was.. Crying?" Rarity took her eyes away from gray pony and looked down.

"I'm sorry. She ran in that direction" He lifted his hoof at a couple of tress. "Don't worry. It's not a big forest. There is a road leading to a river. She might be there" He said while lowering his hoof.

Rarity was already running towards the place her pointed "Oh thank you mister!" she yelled back and disappeared behind the tall trees.

"These tress sure hold out the sunlight" Rarity thought.

She had to be careful not running into a tree. After a while some sounds could be heard. Sounds of a river. Rarity took a hard turn to the right and an exit appeared.

_I hope I am running the right way._

And as the sounds were getting louder the river appeared. She ran out of the forest, the bright light startled her. After seconds of adjusting her sight, bright green grass was seen and a few meters away the river was going. _Beautiful_ She thought.

"Oh" she let out when spotting her sister.

She was sitting next to a tree starring at the river. While wondering what to say she started walking over to her. A few steps and she placed herself next to Sweetie Belle sitting down.__

"It's beautiful here" Rarity smiled.

"It sure is" Sweetie Belle responded with minimal movement.

"I was really worried about you Sweetie" Rarity looked at her sister.

The sun was bright and the sky was cloud-free.

"I'm sorry" Sweetie Belle started to cry.

Rarity took a quick breath. "It's alright. I know this will take some getting used to. But I will do everything to make you comfortable" Those words worked calming on Sweetie Belle

"Why?" Sweetie Belle looked down.

Rarity chuckled while lifting Sweetie Belles head with her hoof. "You are my sister, silly"

Sweetie Belle tried to say something but she just started to cry even more. Rarity placed her hooves on her sisters back and hugged her. "Now, let's go home"

"Sweetie belle! Are you done already!?" Rarity was knocking impatiently on the bathroom door.

"Just a second, I am fixing my mane. Just because you are going on a date with some stranger doesn't mean you own the bathroom" Sweetie Belle did a little head shake in the hope of fixing her mane.

"First of all" Rarity began  
"It isn't a date. He is just showing me around. And second, He isn't a stranger. I met him yesterday"

"Oh so he isn't a stranger. What's his name?" Perfect, her mane was just the way Sweetie Belle wanted it.

Rarity thought for a moment. "Well, he didn't say. But…" Silence.  
"Just get done you whiny pony!"

"Alright alright" Sweetie Belle said while opening the door.

"Thank you" Rarity ran into the bathroom and started working on her eye lashes.

*Ding dong* the doorbell rang

"Oh no. He's here! Open the door Sweetie Belle." Rarity was for too busy to do it herself

"Yeah yeah" Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

In a jump to reach the door handle she opened the door.

"Oh hello" The gray tall pony looked down at Sweetie Belle.

"You must be Rarity's little sister. Any chance she is home by now?" He smiled gently.

"I'm sorry mister. She is currently peeing" Sweetie Belle laughed.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Yelling was heard from the bathroom.

"Sorry" Sweetie Belle smiled  
"She'll be ready in a second"

The gray pony now started looking around the house.

"I'm ready" Rarity almost leaped into the room.

"You look.. Beautiful" He stared with eyes wide open.

Rarity began the blush "Oh thank you. So do you"

Sweetie Belle sighed. "By Celestia" She let out.

"Okay Sweetie Belle I will be home in a few hours. Take care of Opal while I'm gone" Rarity said while walking out the door.

"Mhmm" was the respond.

And by that she closed the door and started to walk along the gray pony.

"So" Rarity smiled  
"I've been dying to ask. What is your name?"

_He looks like someone who should be name 'dead gorgeous'_

"My name is Orion Light, but you can just call me Orion. And as you can see" Orion bashed out his wings  
"I am a Pegasus"

Rarity almost fainted. "Oh very well mister Orion. My name is Rarity, and as you can see"  
Rarity started glowing her horn  
"I am a unicorn"

Orion began to smile. "Yeah, I read your name on your mailbox" He happily closed his eyes

"Oh yes of course" Rarity felt stupid.

Orion took a breath "Okay. First I will show you our most famous restaurant. You can get the best carrots and finest wine here"

_Carrots? Well, it better than nothing I suppose.  
_"Oh how wonderful we should go ther-" Rarity stopped herself.

Orion started to chuckle. "All in good time"

Rarity's faced turned red.

"And here we have our very own ice-cream bar" He lifted his eyebrow  
"Over 35 flavors available"

Rarity looked at all the different colors of the ice-cream "Oh how neat. I bet Sweetie Belle would love this"

And as they continued to walk Orion showed just about the whole city to Rarity.  
And hours later they found themselves in the restaurant where they started.

"So mister Orion" Rarity was placing her hooves on the table.  
"What does a pony like you do around here?"

Orion took a bite of his carrot "Well, I basically help the other Pegasus to control the weather.  
And sometimes I bake"

Rarity tried not to laugh "You bake?" She asked with tears almost appearing

"Yeah, occasionally. It's not like a hobby" He chewed on his carrot "But what about you Rarity.  
What do you do? And why did you move here to Shallow Berk?"

Rarity ignored the second question. "Well, I work in fashion. I make dresses and such" She said with a proud voice.

"Interesting. And by your looks I'm guessing you are a model as well?" Orion made a crooked smile.

"Oh nonono." Rarity blushed more than ever "I tend to let Fluttershy do the-" Rarity stopped.  
Then used her magic to take a sip of the red wine.

Orion looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked while reaching his hoof at her shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing" _Come on Rarity. Not the time to be all saddy pony_

"Hey, if you won't mind" Orion said nervously  
"You could come over at my place. I got some wine there as well" He smiled.

Rarity lifted her head. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She smiled back.

They both laughed quietly.

"Come" He stood up pointed his head towards his home.

"Oh okay. This one time" Rarity got up as well and started walking with Orion.

After a short walk they entered Orion's home laughing.

"He never did finish it!" Orion laughed.

Rarity stopped for a second to scan the house. It was pretty big. Bigger than her own.  
Dark colors from corner to corner. A sofa and a table and a bunch of other little things.

"Take a seat" Orion gently said while going into another room.  
"I'll go get us some wine"

Rarity tried to come up with things to say but only chessy things came to mind.  
Like _Such a fancy house_ or _your home is almost as pretty as you._  
And she didn't feel like creating awkwardness.

"So Rarity" Orion said while placing himself next to Rarity on the couch.  
"Tell me a 'bit about your life on Ponyvillie"

Rarity had noticed he already had poured them both some red wine in their glasses.

"Well, life in Ponyvillie was interesting I must say. It was not as fancy as here, but it wasn't too bad.  
New things always happened every day. That may be the one of the reasons why I moved.  
I just need to settle down a little I guess" Rarity took a sip of her wine.

Orion nodded lightly and lifted his glass "So you have planned to move for a long time?"  
He asked right before drinking the rest from his glass.

Rarity considered her answer. "Not really. My friends always helped me in the rough times.  
They made it nice to live in the small town. Pinkie Pie, who always had new things going on.  
Fluttershy who I really could talk to about my feelings. And Twilight who… Who always cared much for me" Rarity ended with a sad voice.

Orion just sat there "Rarity"

Rarity looked up and before getting the chance to respond she could feel his mouth on hers.  
The soft kiss lasted for a few seconds before Orion leaned back. No sound came from both of them.  
Rarity's heart was pounding. In a quick move she leaped towards him and kissed him yet again.  
This time more intimate. Her tongue and Orion's meet and moved lightly over and under each other.  
Rarity lifted her body and placed herself on top of Orion while remaining the kiss.  
She could feel Orion's hoof stroking her hair and with the other around Rarity.  
They finally broke the kiss and Rarity feel to the side and landed on the couch.

"Well that was-" Before she could say anymore Orion placed himself on top of Rarity and started kissing her on the neck.

The 2 ponies began making moaning sounds with heavy breathing.

While dazing around Rarity slowly opened the door to her house.  
It was the in the middle of the night and it was cold so getting in fast was quite a big priority.

"Ahh" The warmth if being inside surrounded her.

But as she closed the door behind her she noticed Sweetie Belle sitting around a small table face first into a drawing.

_What a way to fall asleep_

She went over to pick her sister up and carry her to bed. She lifted her and took a quick look at the drawing. Just some bunnies and such. The usual. But she noticed there were some dark spots on the paper.  
Like water had been dripping down on it. Almost as she was… Crying.

_Oh Sweetie Belle dear_

Rarity placed Sweetie Belle in her bed and right after falling down into it too, falling asleep.

"You said you would be home after a couple of hours"

Rarity opened one eye, then immediately opening both when seeing her sister staring right into her.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity got up  
"You scared me" She started rubbing her eyes, getting some black mascara on her hooves.

"You said you would be home after a couple of hours" Sweetie Belle repeated.

Rarity still dazing around after such a rude awakening.

"Yes, but time went on so fast, and I just lost track of time" Rarity took of the dress she had been wearing and removed her make-up.

"Yeah right. You were fucking him right?!"

Rarity quickly looked back at her "Sweetie Belle! You do not say such things! I don't need you questioning me about my night" She tried not lie.

After all the night had been pretty intimate.

"I stayed up most of the night waiting for you" She practically yelled.

_Oh what time is it?_

Rarity looked around for her clock hanging somewhere on the wall.  
She had been pretty confused about where her furniture's were after them moving.

"It's 2 o'clock?"

She had been sleeping half the day away.

"I was waiting for you!"

Though it weren't directly a question she demanded an answer

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle" she said automatically while working her way to the bathroom.

"I hate you" she whispered silently. Rarity was way too busy to fix herself up to listen to her whining sister. She had just brushed her mane done before the bell sounded.

_That's odd. I didn't expect a visitor_

she hastily made her way to open the door. Orion stood there on the doorstep holding a rose.

"Orion, I didn't expect to see you here"

Orion handed over the bright red rose "Oh well, I just figured maybe we could take a walk"

Rarity looked back, to see if there was any reason not to "That sounds delightful" she greeted.

"Come" Orion said while making way for her to step out.

"Why, thank you" Rarity said and walked out.

"But Rarity…" Sweetie Belle lied on the ground. Rarity didn't hear her weeping.

"See you later kiddo" Orion said and closed the door.

"No… Not again" Sweetie Belle hold in tears.  
"Why can't we spend time together?" She worked her way into the kitchen.

"Oh wait. Now I got it" Sweetie lightened up.  
"I'll make sure this time when she gets home, I'll greed her with something nice, like eh…"  
Sweetie Belle looked around "A pie!"  
She jumped into the air to celebrate her wonderful idea. She then began mixing up some eggs and milk. Strictly following the recipe. Into the oven and let it bake for 20 minutes.

"And in the meantime" She stretched out the last word while running into the main room  
"I'll make something nice for Rarity" She happily said and sat down next a jewelry box.

After 5 minutes of thinking she started working. After a few constructive minutes she was done.  
Her idea was to make a necklace and she had. And the timing was perfect as she could hear the pie was done. She took it out of the oven and placed it on the table.

"Now I'll wait for Rarity to get home. Hope that doesn't take 8 hours again" she said in her head.

She didn't need to wait long as she could hear the door opening with her sister's voice saying "Thanks for the talk. Oh, and the rose"  
Then closed the door.

Sweetie Belle almost swiped into the room "Hello Rarity" with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hello Sweetie. What are you smiling about-" Rarity took a quick breath.  
"Have you messed around in my jewelry box!?" She looked unhappy at sweetie Belle trying to make herself look small.

"I'm sorry sis. I just wanted to make you something. Look, come into the kitchen."

Rarity starting to yell, she got pushed towards the kitchen. But the freshly baked pie wasn't the first thing she noticed.

"Oh no! Look at all the mess you made!" She walked over to the dirty dishes examining the wet flour in 3 different bowls.  
"This will take a long time to clean" Rarity placed some dishes in the sink and started using her magic to clean them up.

Sweetie Belle looking at her sister "But I baked you a pie-"

Rarity hushed "I can't just leave you alone for a few minutes can I?" Sweetie Belles heart sunk.

She walked into her bedroom and feel onto the bed in tears.

"Why can't I do anything right?" she yelled at herself.

While rolling over she noticed the necklace she made to Rarity. She took it around her hooves then placing it her around her neck.

"I'm sorry Rarity" she whispered. Then fell onto her bed again.

She felt guilty while her heart was pounding. She had the feeling of being a waste of space.  
Rarity walked by her room, hearing little weeping noises. She slowly opened the door the reveal her crying sister.

_Oh no. What have I done?_

She then went back into the kitchen to continue cleaning the plates.

_I must do something_

After hours of cleaning up and sorting the jewelry she was finished.

_I better go visit Orion_

"Sweetie, I'm gonna go for walk" No response.

Rarity sighed and exited the house. She had learned the route to Orion's house so she was there in less than 5 minutes. While standing in front of the door she looked for a doorbell.  
She was used to ponies having doorbells but this fancy pony made an exception.  
She went on and started knocking gently. She could hear steps getting closer.  
She quickly fixed her mane and was greeted by the gray pony.

"Oh, hi again Rarity. Please, come in" He had been very generous to Rarity after the last night.

"Uhm yeah" Rarity sounded nervous.  
"We need to talk" and by that they were sitting on the couch yet again drinking some wine.

"Orion. I really like you and you have been so very nice to me since I met you" Orion started staring nervously at Rarity.  
"But it's just not working out with me and my sister. I am really worried about her, and I haven't given her enough attention through this tough time"

He just looked at Rarity, feeling his heart being torn to pieces with every word.

"I think it's best for the time being, we don't see each other anymore"

Orion looked down. Then got up and took a few steps away.

"So… Because your little sister sucks at dealing with problems she needs to ruin true love?"

"What? She's my sister and I love her! More than I love you any day!"  
Orion insulting her sister was not making her happy

"Can't you see it Rarity? We are perfect for each other! The night we had sex was the most special day of my life. And I know it was for you too" Orion was flapping his hooves around.

Rarity got up as well "You really think that? I don't know you very well, but now I know you enough to get you out of my life! My sister is a brave filly, and I do not tolerate some fancy pony talking down on her!"

Orion took 2 big steps towards Rarity. His hooves were tickling, feeling the need of punching something.

"You fucking whore! Do you think I just open my heart to every mare with a pretty face? We are destined to be together!" He was now yelling straight up into her face.

Rarity backed up looking just as mad "I don't know what the fuck is going on up in your brain. But I am leaving and I hope not to see you again!" She yelled while storming out.

After closing the door she could hear him screaming. She was shaking with fear and started to shed tear, then began walking home.

When she was finally met with the comfortable sight of her house she had one thing in mind.  
Get some rest. But she had more important stuff to do. So she got inside and searched for Sweetie Belle, Going into her room. She had apparently fallen asleep crying. She noticed to necklace Sweetie Belle had made for here. It was lying on a shelf next to her. She silently walked inside and grabbed it.  
Taking a quick glance at it and then put it on. She got back to her own room and started writing in her diary.

_Dear diary._

Well, my big dream stallion again turned out to be a jerk. And this time he was acting all crazy calling me "The perfect one for him" so I had to break up, whatever relationship we had. And now I will use my time to make my sister Sweetie Belle happy. I hope she will forgive me. I was blinded.

Noise was coming from the other room, so she quickly closed the book and threw it in under her bed.  
Just as that, Sweetie Belle appeared walking out of her room looking like a mess.

Rarity smiled. "Sweetie Belle. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Sweetie Belle was surprised by the sudden change of heart.

"Ehm.. Sure. Okay" She wasn't sure how to act but she agreed to go for a walk.

Minutes later they were walking in the center of the city.

"I know the perfect place for you Sweetie"

Sweetie Belle was still confused but excited as well, by finally spending time with her sister.

"Here we are" they had stopped in front the ice cream bar Orion had shown Rarity.

"Take a seat my dear"

Sweetie Belles face lighten up like the little filly she was. She happily jumped up to her seat and looked at all the colors there were around this shop.

"Here you are" Rarity had returned with 2 big cups of ice cream.  
She took a seat and began to lick the delicious frozen dessert. Sweetie Belle as well.

_Aww, she looks so cute with her ice cream_

And the day was long but over. Next they went to see a some open theater.  
Which would have been boring if it wasn't for the actor screwing things up left and right.  
They both had trouble breathing after laughing that much. Later they placed down a blanket on an open grass field and relaxed and talked about fashion and music.  
And at the end the stopped at a pizza place and got some juice and a share pizza.  
All day Sweetie Belle and Rarity had had the best time since they could remember.  
After taking a sip of her juice Sweetie Belle even told Rarity that she loved her. Rarity was close to fainting of all the cuteness coming from her little sister.

"So true love means nothing for you? I'll tell you something!" Orion was talking to himself walking towards Rarity's home.

He knocked on the door but since the sisters were out having fun no answer was to appear.

_Noponys home? _He grabbed the door handle and saw that the door was unlocked.

His eyes were now scanning the inside of the house to find stuff to break.  
He wanted revenge after Rarity breaking his heart. _Her bed_ his body was filled with rage, ready to tear everything up. But suddenly his hoof hit something on the floor.  
A book.  
He picked it up and opened the purple book. It was Rarity's diary.

_This opens possibilities_

The 2 sisters were now stuffed and on their way home. Rarity had been wondering all they if she should have said something about the break up with Orion. But she decided to wait, as she didn't want Sweetie Belle to feel guilty.  
When they eventually arrived home they both said their goodnights and went to bed.  
Falling asleep almost instantly.

The morning welcome of a bird singing outside the window did not appear to Sweetie Belles liking.  
But it sure woke her up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

_I wonder if Rarity will take me to that great ice cream place again_

she jumped out of bed. But her right hoof didn't land as far as her left.  
She had landed on a purple book. It was opened facing down.

_Isn't this Rarity's diary?_

She picked it up and took a look on the pages the book was laying on.

_Dear diary._

Sweetie Belle is such an annoying sister. I have to be pretend to like her to make her stop screaming.  
Why did my mother and father decided to have another pony? She is a burden to me, if not to everypony. Even though she is family I wish her dead. Dead on the spot.

Sweetie Belle was frozen for a second. Then bursted out in tears.

_She hates me? She really hates me?_

Sweetie Belle was shaking so much she dropped the book. Tears running down her cheeks.  
She felt like she couldn't breathe. She opened her window wider and jumped out.  
It was a small drop on soft grass.  
The early morning cold got to her but she didn't care. She began to run. Almost falling with every step she took.

An hour after the same bird greeted Rarity good morning, but was met with the same mood.  
Grumpy.

_Stupid bird's needs to wake everypony up_

Rarity stood up wobbling. Took a second to adjust then went on into the bathroom.  
She lifted her toothbrush with some magic.

"Sweetie Belle. Time to get up" She yelled unaware of her sister running away.

She began brushing her teeth.

"Swethie Behhe. Geht up now!" She had collected quite a big collection of toothpaste fuzz in her mouth. After cleaning her mouth with some water she went in to see on Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle" She said while knocking on the door.

Then slightly pushed it open revealing her sisters room. But with no sister.

_What?!_

She started to wonder where she could be. Her eyes meeting her diary.

_What is my diary doing here?_

She picked up. But just before closing it she some stuff she hadn't wrote.

_Oh no! Nonono! That fucking bastard!_

Rarity had rightful assumed it was Orion who had written the horrible words in her diary.  
She had figured Sweetie Belle must had read it and in fear running away.  
Rarity dropped the book and ran to the front door. In the corner of her she spotted a note on the table next to her. Rarity's heart stopped for a second.

_Sister._

I know you hate me and I know your life would be better without me. The wish I've had my whole life was to make you happy. And I will do everything to make you happy. The time you found me by the river. The first day of moving here, you actually looked relieved when you found me. Guess I was wrong. I love you Rarity. And I love Mommy and Daddy as well. Goodbye.

Rarity's heart stopped for a second.

"Sweetie Belle you idiot!"

Tears were now soaking the note. Her thought going wildly.

_The lake!_

Rarity bashed the front door open and ran into the forest.  
The same forest she had ran into the first day they got here.  
The sun was now fully up, but the tress blocking the sunlight yet again.  
The heat though was still striking her. She ran as fast as possible jumping over every little obstacle.  
Then, the little glimpse of sunlight appeared as before and a little path going out from the forest.  
She turned right onto the path and jumped out of the forest revealing the mighty river.

"Sweetie Belle!" She yelled with crying sounds following.

She was shaking and breathing heavily while looking for her sister. Then she saw her.

In the river.

Sweetie Belle was in the river being taken by the stream leading to a long waterfall with a deadly drop.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" She screamed by the tops of her lungs while running towards her.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle was being forced through the river quickly getting nearer the drop.

"Sweetie Belle! Stop! It wasn't me who wrote that in the diary! It was Orion!" She screamed hoping Sweetie Belle would stop her suicide attempt.

While being tossed around in the water repeatingly getting under water, she realized her mistake.

"Rarity! Help me!" She screamed out.

"Swim over to me quick!"

She moved her hooves trying to get over at safe ground. But the powerful stream pushing her the other way slowing her movement down. Rarity had run in front of her trying to reach her if she could swim over t her

"Rarity! I am sorry!" She cried out while attempting her best at pushing her closer to her sister.

"It's fine. Just shut up and swim over to me!"

The waterfall was now only meters away meanwhile Sweetie Belle was taken forcefully by the stream.  
She had almost reached her sister. Rarity stretched out her hoof trying to crab her.  
Sweetie Belle taking one last stroke then reached her hooves at her sister.  
Their hooves touched trying to get a grip. But they grip brakes by the powerful river.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity screamed out.

"Rar-" Sweetie Belle tried to scream but water getting in her mouth before reaching the drop.

One final push by the river.

The river had ended with a drop. Rarity starred at the end of the river.

"Sweetie-" She cried. She was gone.

"SWEETIE BELLE!"

It was getting night. Rarity had just been sitting there shaking. She didn't know what to do.  
She returned home, crying all the way. Got to her bed, grabbed a book laying on the table next to.  
A photo album.  
Seeing all the memories they've had together as a family. With every picture she recalls the memory.  
And through all those tears, a smile appeared.

After hours of recalling memories, she finally closed the book and layed down on her bed trying to sleep.  
To no avail.

She couldn't keep her head calm, and guilt kept piercing her mind. She didn't know what to do.  
What she really wanted was the murder that son of a bitch Orion, that made Sweetie Belle commit suicide. Every thought of Sweetie Belle made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't in any way calm down.

_Sweetie Belle! It's my fault. Why did I trust that bastard! I want to turn him in, but I got no evidence._

Thoughts kept choking her mind, and every now and then bile began working her way up her throat revealing in painful puking.

This night was to be the most horrible of all.

Hours after suffering the sun began to rise. But what different did that make?  
All were lost; she had nothing to live for anymore.

_No! Keep it together!_

She started coming up with a plan on what to do. First... She needed to tell her parents about the horrible incident.  
She walked over to a table and took a piece of paper and a pen.

_Mother and father._

Something awful has happened. Sweetie Belle...

She couldn't continue. Tears were falling down on the paper and she kept shaking.  
She started screaming. Screaming as loud as she could, ruining her voice.  
She then flipped over the table and started punching the wall next to her.  
Punching it so hard it hurt herself.

_Why can't I do anything right?! First I break my friend's heart then I kill my own sister!_

She fell to the floor; lack of sleep had resulting in her passing out.

She woke in a sudden move.

_I gotta go back_

She got up and tried her best not falling to the ground. Her feeling heavy as a giant rock she began walking over to her bed. Grap'd the photo album, placed it in a bag and strapped the bag to herself.  
She could barely see anything as her eyes were dry after crying so much, but she managed to walk out her house and further on. Her mind was empty and from all that she'd know she looked horrible.  
But she just kept walking ignoring all the whispers around her coming from other ponies.  
She walked out of the city and just continued to walk on the muddy road.  
After some time she could feel her body giving up. She was dehydrating. She bit her lip hard and started walking fast. She got the puke feeling but there was nothing to puke up, only a small amount of saliva came out.  
Finally she saw the sign saying "Welcome to Ponyvillie"  
She could see a bunch of ponies walking the streets and sitting around a café.  
Suddenly couldn't feel her legs, and she fell to the ground. She could hear some yelling then again, passed out.

This time she didn't have the energy to move, so she just slowly opened her eyes making small moaning sounds. Though her eyes were open all she could see were a white light.  
But she could smell something wonderful, like a freshly baked pie.

"Rarity?" Sounds were heard but as a mumbling noise.

Suddenly a sharp pain entered her head. She started to feel her body again, realizing she was in a bed she lifted her upper body and shook her head. The white light faded and an unclear image came up.  
Like everything was made from tiny spots. Still far away noises were heard.  
Then it felt like something hit her, hit her right in the chest and a high ringing noises screaming in her ear. She shook her head again and now everything became clear.

"Rarity?" She looked around moving her head very fast.

She saw were she was but it took some time to enter her mind.

"Rarity?" was said again.

It was Fluttershy. Rarity then knew what had happened.  
She was found blacked out on the streets and brought to Twilights library, while Fluttershy had taken care of her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are awake Rarity" Fluttershy said with a realifed voice.

"Fluttershy! Where is Twilight?!" Rarity again looked around the room.

She was lying in Twilights bed.  
Fluttershy looked surprised that these were her first words.

"Oh ehm, she is in the kitchen helping Applejack. Do you want me to get her"

"Yes please!" Rarity blinked fast trying to moisten her eyes.

She then took a deep breath through her nose trying to calm herself down.  
2 ponies then entered the room. It was Fluttershy with Twilight. Rarity began to cry.  
Twilight was standing next to rarity that was still lying in the bed

"Rarity? What happened?"

Without responding she jumped out of bed and hugged Twilight.

"Twilight! I am so sorry. I really do care for you. I didn't know what I was thinking" Rarity cried out.

Twilight was startled by the sudden hug.

"It's okay Rarity" She gently pushed her back in bed.  
"We just wanna know what is going on"

Rarity began explaining but was quickly interrupted by a yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Ya'll doing okay in there?" It was Applejack.

Twilight looked at Rarity. "Come. Let's get something to eat and you can explain it all"

and so by Fluttershy and Twilight's help Rarity was brought into the kitchen with a big pie and some bread lying on the table. They all sat down while Rarity explaining what had happened.

A few months later, after Rarity had told everyone about Sweetie Belles death, most the ponies in ponyvillie were standing outside in the middle of the town.  
They had been there an hour or so listening to the major telling stories about Sweetie Belle.  
They were at her funeral. The major was standing on a board behind a small desk.  
Rarity stood in front between both her parents.

"And now" The major said "Rarity would like to say a few words"

and on that afternoon Rarity had to collect all her bravery and she went on and started telling what she had learned from her little sister.  
Standing up there she could she all her friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo.  
They were both holding back tears.

"My sister Sweetie Belle. Was the most adorable sister one pony could wish for. She always searched for ways to make me happy. Ways to put a smile on her face"  
Rarity took a breath "And at the end she succeeded. She had made me happier than I  
ever thought I could be" She shook off a tear then stepped down and walked back to her parents.

"Thank you all for coming" the major ended.

Everypony started walking home some of them hugging Rarity and saying they were sorry about her loss. When most of them were gone only her friends were left. All coming over to her saying a few words then walked home. Twilight walked over to her and placed one hoof on her back

"Let's go home" she said softly.

While Rarity was gone her home was sold out to some other ponies so Twilight had generously offered Rarity to stay with her. Which she had accepted.

"I'll try to control my feelings" Twilight chuckled friendly.

They started to walk towards the library.

"Thank you Twilight" Rarity smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Yellow In a Rainbow)

"I could beat you any day!" Green Leaf Said while laughing and looking around the class for ponies to confirm.

"No you couldn't you idiot; I am way faster than you" Blast Wave Leaned forward.

Green Leaf Stood up "Want to prove it?"

All the other ponies in the room began whispering to each other.

"Uhm… Guys. I think it's a bad idea to do a race. The teacher could be here any minute" A little sound was heard coming from the back of the room.

All the ponies began staring at her.

"Shut the hell up Fluttershy" a pony said while looking angry at her.

"I'm sorry…" Fluttershy hid behind her hair and remained silent.

"Now are you up for it or what?" Green Leaf Almost yelled in Blast Waves face.

"I'll show you a thing or two" he responded and started bashing his wings.

"Stay right there boys!" The teacher entered the room.

She walked over to the two competitive ponies and stared down at them with eyes that could pierce a diamond.

"Sorry Miss Skily" they said simultaneously.

"Mhm" She nodded while straightening her glasses.  
"Now, everpony take their seat and get ready to take notes"

Most of the ponies started mumbling while getting some paper and a pen.

"Today we are going to learn something about wingspan and how it affects your flying"

Fluttershy looked down. She always felt she had small wings. And that was just one of the things all the other ponies teased her about. She was beginning to doubt taking these flying lessons were a good idea. But after Rainbow Dash has recommended it so badly, how could she say no.  
Actually she was very excited to go back to school. She had convinced herself that this time it would be way better than when she was a little filly.  
She always got bullied and there was no one to help her at that time. Though, she still doesn't get any help now. But she was sure the other ponies had matured.  
But only a week in, she had been proven wrong. All the boys very always making noise and bullying others. Or that's how it started. But after choosing Fluttershy as their main target, the other ponies seemed to have been left off the hook. And unfortunately the girls weren't any better.  
They always had tons of make-up on and their mane sat up in some crazy style. And they too were mocking Fluttershy with her looks.

"Oh so we are gonna talk about Wingspan?" A pony yelled randomly.

"Maybe you should ask Star Bolt about that" the whole class started laughing.

Star Bolt was sitting on the right side of the class and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Very funny Green Leaf"

Actually Star Bolt seemed to be the only pony in this class with some actual brain.  
She didn't go around and showing off her body to impress the boys. She was more like Fluttershy, though the only thing she was ever bullied with was her wing size.  
Fluttershy actually really liked Star Bolts blue wings.

After class all the ponies worked their way out of the school. But just before Fluttershy could fly away, another pony grabbed her.

"Where are you going so fast?" It was Green Leaf.  
"You think you can just speak up whenever you like?"

Fluttershy's heart started pounding. "Uhm. I didn't mean to annoy you"

"Save it!" Green leaf slammed her against a wall.

Fluttershy made some screaking noises.

"Tomorrow you better not show your ugly face here!"

Fluttershy grasped for air. "But my friends really want me to take this class"

Green Leaf was still forcing her up against the wall "Ha! You think you got friends? They are probably just using you because you give them whatever they want"

A tear rolled down Fluttershy's cheek. "No. They really love me I just-"

Green Leaf quickly took his other hoof up and smashed Fluttershy in her left eye. Fluttershy screamed.

"Shut the fuck up" Green Leaf commanded, before tossing her away.  
"I better not see you tomorrow" he said flying away.

Fluttershy still lying on the ground with tears and blood coming from her eyes. It took a while before finally getting up.

"Hey there Fluttershy" A pony said from behind. It was Star Bolt.

In fear of Star Bolt seeing her like this, Fluttershy quickly flew away.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Star Bolt yelled.

Fluttershy just kept flying.

After what seemed like forever she finally arrived home. With heavy steps she landed on her bed and started crying.

"Why does everypony hate me? Why did I even start going to this class?" Fluttershy quickly stopped herself.

She knew why. Fluttershy rolled to the side of her bed and got up. Grabbing a photo that was placed on her night stand. She looked intensly at it. It was a photo of Rainbow Dash flapping her wings out in mid-air. After a while she placed it back down.

"_I can't just give up. I need to do this. It's what Rainbow Dash would have wanted… Rainbow Dash"_

Her thoughts faded away when someone started knocking on the door. Fluttershy quickly swiped her tears away and went to open the door.

"_It's probably Twilight coming to ask how it went. What can I say to her? I got beaten up by another pony and now I am scared to ever to there again?"_

But the visitor showed to be someone else. It was Star Bolt.

"Oh hey Fluttershy. I just wanted to see why you just flew off like that-… What happened to your eye?"

Fluttershy almost leaped back in surprise by seeing the beautiful Star Bolt at her house.  
She completely forgot to speak.

"Ehm. Fluttershy? Is everything alright"

Fluttershy came to her senses. "Oh yes. I am so sorry, I just… Didn't expect a visitor. Uhm. Please come in"

Star Bolt stared strangely at her, then walked inside her home. "Okay. As I said I just wanted to see why you flew off in such a hurry"

Fluttershy closed the door behind her. "Oh yeah. I didn't mean to… I mean, I wasn't trying to…" Fluttershy was looking for words to say.

"It's alright Fluttershy. But if you don't mind me asking… Again. What happened to your eye?" Start Bolt turned her head to examine her eye closer.

Fluttershy blushed and quickly shook her head away.

"Oh. I just fell and landed on something. I am so clumsy you know"

"You landed on your eye?... Did somepony hit you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy was quick to respond. "No. Never. All the ponies in the class are so nice to me"

Star Bolt took a step back. "If "nice" means "getting bullied like you were the only evil in the world" then yeah sure. Really nice"

Fluttershy looked up. She could feel some anger in her body. "Hey. I can take care of myself!" Fluttershys anger was unstoppable at this point.  
"I don't need some big winged pony to tell me what to do" Fluttershy stopped.  
_"Oh my gosh! Why did you say that!?"_

Star Bolt stared a little in disbelieve. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Star Bolt placed a hoof on Fluttershys back. "I am just worried about you"

Flutteshys anger faded away in a sudden rush. Her legs began getting weak and she started blushing.  
"Star Bolt. I am so sorry-"

"It's alright" Star Bolt interrupted.  
"I'll just leave you alone okay?" Star Bolt began walking over to the door.

"I d-didn't mean to…" Fluttershy stuttered

"Don't worry about it. I will be seeing you tomorrow at school?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "_No. Say no!"_  
"Yeah. I'll be there" she smiled.

"Sounds good. Bye" She said while flying off.

"Bye…" Fluttershy whispered._ "Good job Fluttershy"_

  
Next day Fluttershy woke with a chock. She felt like she had been sleeping on a rock.  
And she only had about 2 hours of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what to do in the morning.  
And now it was morning and she still didn't have a plan.

"_I just need to go to school and see if I survive"_

Fluttershy tried to laugh at herself, but it just turned into some weeping noises. She had no choice.  
After a quick breakfast she flew off. Unfortunately the school was pretty close by so she didn't have a whole lot of time to think. Not that it would help. Her mind as complete empty.  
She had no idea what would happen. Her body was shaking in fear. Before she could shake it off she stood in front of the small school. Her mind gave up from thinking of a way out and she just started to walk to her classroom. Just before she opened the door, the usual noises were heard. Some ponies yelling at each other over some stupid game or something, and the girl gossiping about boys. When she opened the door everypony looked at her. The boys looked rather surprised by seeing her. Green Leaf must have told them all about it.

"There she is" a pony said.

Some ponies started laughing.

_"Oh no oh no. Come on Fluttershy! Just go to your seat and shut up!"_

But before she could take another step Green Leaf stood in front of her.

"Don't you remember what I said Fluttershy?!"

She could clearly remember what he had said

"I told you if I saw your ugly face here again I would smash your hooves inside your ass!"

Immediately everypony started laughing. Fluttershy could feel a tear about to appear.

"I just… My friends.."

Green Leaf smacked her on the cheek.

"I don't care about your fake friends. Now get ready…" Green Leaf stood up.

She could see him getting ready to throw a punch. Fluttershy closed her eyes, getting ready for the worst.

"Enough Green Leaf!" A female voice were heard.

Fluttershy uttered a look. It was Star Bolt at the back of the class. Again everypony responded by laughing.

"What did you say?" Green Leaf said with a threating tone.

Star Bolt got up and flashed out her big wings. "I said, leave her alone!"

Green Leaf tossed Fluttershy aside. He was going for another prey.

"And what are you gonna do about it? If I want, I can take a shit on her face. So as yours"  
The class didn't have time to laugh. Star Bolt had flew right next to Green Leaf and smashed her right hoof right in his mouth with such force he got pushed into a table. Fluttershy still lying on the floor, couldn't believe her eyes. Somepony has just stood up for her.

"STAR BOLT!"

Oh perfect. It was the teacher, Skily whom just appeared at the worst time.

"Fuck" Star Bolt let out.  
"It was him who-"

Skily interrupted "Enough. I want to have a word with you outside"

Everypony was complete silent expect a few of Green Leafs friends that helped him up.  
Without uttering a word they both went outside. Just as the door closed everypony started whispering to each other. Fluttershy couldn't believe what just had happened. She just laid there motionless, just looking at Green Leaf who apparently was bleeding from his mouth. He saw Fluttershy staring and send her an evil look back. Fluttershy quickly looked away and shook her head.

_"What just happened? Was this my fault?"_

The rest of the time in class was very silent and awkward. Nopony had anything clever comebacks to whatever the teacher said. Nopony was throwing paper at Fluttershy. And still no word of Star Bolt.  
She must have been send home. After 3 hours the class was finished. And Fluttershy had no idea what the teacher had been talking about the whole time. She was far too busy to think the whole situation through. She sneaked out of the school in hope of nopony seeing her. Especially Green Leaf.  
She was just about to fly when somepony called her name.  
"Wait, Fluttershy"

Fluttershy got a minor chock. It was Star Bolt.  
Fluttershy had nothing to say.

"Do you mind… If I fly with you home?" Star Bolt scratched herself on her front leg.

"Ehm…" Fluttershy blushed and almost tipped over. Her whole body froze.

_"Why? What does she want?"_

"It's alright. I'll just… Fly home"

"Wait" Fluttershy finally got the courage to say something.  
"Ehm. I guess you can fly with me"

Star bolt took a step closer to Fluttershy

"Really?" she smiled.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Thanks"

they both flew off. But on the whole way home to Fluttershy no words were said. Only when they landed in front of Fluttershys home Star Bolt let out a sigh.  
"Do you mind if I come inside?"

Fluttershys heart started pounding.

_"She wants to come inside my house?"_

Fluttershy was very insecure of what to say. "Oh eh. Sure." Fluttershy almost forgot to breath.

Only when a bird started singing she got back to the real world. She opened the door and let Star Bolt step inside. Star Bolt took a quick glance at her house. "It's really beautiful"

Fluttershy sat down. "So are you"

_"Wait! What?"_

Fluttershy couldn't believe she just said that out loud.  
"I mean… Your home is beautiful" She tried to save it.

"Have you even seen my home?" Start Bolt asked the obvious question.

"Eh. No but ehh…"

Star Bolt began giggling then sat down next to Fluttershy.  
"Listen Fluttershy. I am sorry about what happened today. I just… Don't like it when other ponies treat you like that"

"Doesn't they treat you like that too?" Fluttershy shook her head. She didn't mean to make it sound like that. She looked away embarrassed.

"Sure. But I just really… Care about you"

Fluttershy quickly looked back at Star Bolt. Was this a dream? Did Star Bolt the pony Fluttershy only could imagine talking to, just said she cared for her?

"I didn't mean to put you in this situation"

First when Star Bolt said those words it became clear.

_"Oh! Green Leaf is gonna kill me next time he sees me!"_

Fluttershy began to shake with fear.  
"It's alright" she said quickly.

_"No. It's not alright! You just made sure I never get to see the light of day anymore!"_

Star Bolt could see what was going on in Fluttershys mind.

"I should take off" She started walking over to the door.  
"Sorry"

Fluttershy didn't say anything. In silence Star Bolt was gone.

***

"Hey Fluttershy are you alright?" Star Bolt was knocking on Fluttershys door.  
"You didn't come to school today. Are you sick?"

No response.

"Look Fluttershy. I am sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to"  
Nothing.  
"Fluttershy?" Star Bolt grabbed the handle and opened the door.

The first thing she saw was an overturned chair.

"Flutter-" Star Bolt froze.

Her head was screaming but her mouth was numb.  
The hooves just dangling in the air.  
The blood on the floor.  
The rope… Tied to Fluttershys neck.  
She had hung herself.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Star Bolt quickly ran over and untied her.

She wasn't breathing. Timed slowed down while holding Flutteshy in her hooves.

"Fuck" In a sudden move she placed Fluttershy on her back and started flying.

_"I have to take her to the hospital"_

Star Bolt was flying so fast her wings felt like they were burning.

_"Goddammit Fluttershy. What the fuck were you thinking?!"_

Finally the hospital was in sight. First then Star Bolt realized how heavy Fluttershy actually was.  
She flew inside screaming for help.

He yelled. She yelled. They all yelled words she didn't understand.

"Why? Do you hate me?"

Suddenly she fell. Fell down into a cage.  
Her throat felt like it was being strangled by a monster with sharp claws.  
She tried to scream, but blood was pouring out of her mouth. Ponies stood around her.  
Laughing.  
Star Bolt was in the cage next to her. But she was sleeping. No. She was dead.

Suddenly a squeaky noise sounded and a white light flashed. She lifted her over body and screamed.  
A pony came running "Is everything all right?"

Fluttershy stopped screaming and started breathing heavily.

_"Was I dreaming? Where am I?" _She looked around.

She was in a white room, lying in a soft bed with some tubes sticking to her. She noticed there stood a purple pony next to her. She looked like a nurse.

Fluttershy uttered some words. "Where- Where am I?"

"You are in a hospital dear. Don't you remember what happened?"

Fluttershy was still breathing heavily. She could feel sweat pouring down her body.

_"Did I… Did I try to kill myself?"_

Her memories almost slapped her in the face. She remembered cutting herself. Tying a rope. Crying. Then… hanging herself.  
Fluttershy shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had done.  
Without warning tears were flushing from her eyes. The purple pony took a few steps closer to her.

"It's all right. Just relax. I am the nurse around here. My name is Twinky Puff, but just call me Twinky"

Fluttershy almost forgot that she was crying and smiled.

_"Twinky Puff?"_

But then the thoughts of her trying to kill herself returned. She looked down, trying to control her breath.

"But why… who brought me here?" Fluttershy kept looking down.

She had some weird light cloth on.

"A Pegasus. She said her name was Star Bolt"

Fluttershy turned her head and looked at Twinky. "Star Bolt?"

"Mhm" Twinky nodded.

Again, Fluttershy began to cry. She just wanted to tear her hair out.

_"You stupid idiot Fluttershy! Why can't you keep it together!?"_

She felt and incredible anger towards herself.

"Actually, she is just downstairs. Want me to get her?"

"Star Bolt… Uhm. O- okay"

"Alright. I'll be right back"

Just when Twinky left the room, Fluttershy realized the pain in her throat. It felt like it was being squeezed. She probably had a red mark too. While rubbing her throat she started coughing. Every cough was followed by a piercing pain.  
She then heard steps coming towards her so she tried to stop coughing. A few seconds later Star Bolt entered. She looked tired and her wings didn't look any better. Fluttershy couldn't come up with anything to say. Star Bolt was looking down. Fluttershy couldn't see her face.

"S- Sorry"

Without any warning Star Bolt ran towards Fluttershy and hugged her. "Fluttershy! I am so glad you are okay!"

Fluttershy got a 'bit pushed back by the sudden jump hug.

"You had me so worried" You could easily hear that Star Bolt was crying while squeezing Fluttershy tighter by the second.

Fluttershy started to blush, thinking about what to do. She started to hug back but Star Bolt suddenly jumped back.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Star Bolt wiped away a tear and forced a smile, but couldn't hold it for long.

She took a few more steps back and again, looked down on the floor.

"Thank you"

"Huh?" Star Bolt looked up.

Fluttershy was smiling at her with her eyes closed.

"Fluttershy…"

The rest of the day was spend by talking to some doctor about her health and such.  
Followed by the long way home. And the doctor had told her she shouldn't be flying for the rest of the day. So home seemed even further away. But actually it wasn't too bad. Fluttershy had been accompanied by Star Bolt. She was walking beside her, not saying anything. And nothing needed to be said. They both knew that.

It was getting late. The sun was slowly disappearing and stars were seen in the sky. A little critter was heard just before they arrived at Fluttershy's home. They both stopped.

"Thanks for following me home Star Bolt" For some reason Fluttershy felt embarrassed actually saying her name.

"No problem. Are you alright?"

Fluttershy didn't really know what to say. As matter of fact, she wasn't alright. She still had a 'lot of problems and no solution.

"Yep. I am fine" Fluttershy tried to look happy. It just came up as a creepy smile instead.

"Good" Star Bolt turned around and began walking.

"Oh eh-" Fluttershy took a deep breath.  
"Can you please- I mean, it would be nice if you could stay for a moment" Fluttershy felt tense.

Star bolt turned around. Hair covering her right eye. Fluttershy has always loved when her hair did that.  
She imagined slowly sliding the hair away with her hoof. Then kissing her.

_"Eeeeek! Bad thoughts, not now!"_

"Sure" Star Bolt answered.

She had suddenly lightened up. She followed her inside. Fluttershy offered her a drink, but all she had was some juice. But she had happily accepted it. And for some reason Star Bolt had requested for them to sit outside. Though it seemed odd since it was almost night time, they were both sitting on a small blanket outside of Fluttershys home. Star Bolt had just taken a sip of her orange juice

"I love being outside at nights. Just looking at the stars" Star Bolt smiled  
"When I was a little filly I actually dreamt of touching one someday"

Fluttershy looked at her. She still couldn't believe she sat next to Star Bolt. Her crush.

Star Bolt paused "I still do"  
She then took another sip of her juice.

Fluttershy thought for a moment, then gently placed her hoof on hers. Star Bolt quickly looked at her with a weird look. Fluttershy panicked and quickly took her hoof away.

"Sorry sorry! I am not into mares!" Fluttershy blurted out.  
_"What..? WHAT?!"_

Fluttershy couldn't believe it. She had just placed her hoof on Star Bolts then saying she wasn't into mares. Fluttershy looked away, hiding behind her hair. Before she could come up with an apology she could feel a hoof on her chin, slowly pulling her and turning her head. Then suddenly a warm feeling was surrounding her lips. Her whole body tensed. She felt hot around her head while having no idea what to do.  
She had been dreaming this for some time now, but she had no idea what to do. She had always imagined how it would be. And she was determined to make it a reality. She kissed back and without any fear she led her tongue through her own mouth and into hers. Star Bolt made a little moaning sound then met with her tongue. Fluttershy couldn't help but making little moaning sounds too while their tongues going over and under each other. The feeling was incredible. So sweet and just… nice. Star Bolt finally broke the kiss by moving her head a 'bit back. They were staring in each other's eyes. Fluttershy started to giggle.  
She tried to stop but she couldn't help it. Star Bolt then began to smile too.

"Thank you" Fluttershy whispered then placed her head on Star Bolts shoulder. Fluttershy could almost feel Star Bolt blushing.

"Fluttershy" She whispered back.

She sat down in a comfortable position with Fluttershy still resting on her shoulder. Looking up at the stars. "I wish it could stay like this forever"

Next morning was for sure the best morning ever. Not because the weather outside was sunny and the birds were singing gently. It was because Fluttershy was lying in her bed, right next to Star Bolt who was still sleeping.

_"She looks so cute!"_

Star Bolt had her mouth wide open and making small snoring sounds.  
Fluttershy nuzzled her body towards her. "Time to get up sleepy head"

"Shnm zzz" Start Bolt kept making weird noises, which just let to Fluttershy getting an even bigger smile.  
"School stars in half an hour" She then kissed Star Bolt on the cheek.

"Mmm… Huh?" Star Bolt slowly opened on eye. "Fluttershy?" She said while rubbing her eyes

"Good morning" she replied and began hugging her.

"Aww. Don't make me blush" but she already was. After a couple of more minutes snuggling they finally decided to get up. Got some breakfast involving some fruits and a some juice to share.  
Unexpected Fluttershy had started to brush Star Bolts mane, which was something Star Bolt never had done before. Then just as she was finished her clock was ringing. It was time for school.  
And surprisingly Fluttershy wasn't the smallest bit of scared to see Green Leaf. She knew she had Star Bolt to protect her.  
While arriving in class the noise heard was louder than ever. Boys yelling about how tough they are and girls laughing at how sexy they are. But Fluttershy didn't care anymore. She had Star Bolt by her side.  
They entered class together and as expected the class went silent when spotting them. But not for the reason they both thought. Something was written on the blackboard. Something horrible. __

Fluttershy is dumb.  
Fluttershy is scum.  
Fluttershy is a whore.  
Fluttershy is a bore.  
Fluttershy is overfed.  
Fluttershy is dead.

A chill ran down Fluttershys neck. Who would write such things? Even after what had happened… Everypony was staring at her. A tear was pushing behind Fluttershy's eye.

"Okay! Who wrote that?" Star Bolt yelled across the class.

Fluttershy just slowly walked over to her seat.

"Haha. I'm surprised you got the guts to show up again" It was Green Leaf.

"Who are you talking to here!?"

"Both of you actually. But how about we continue from where we left off?"

"Oh you mean where I kicked your ass?"

Fluttershy was amazed that Star Bolt had the courage to stand up to him like that.  
Green Leaf took a step forward. First now Fluttershy noticed Green Leaf's face was red and almost twisted. That punch Star Bolt gave him must have done more damage than she thought.

"I will kill you. And when I am done with you I will kill your little fillyfriend here" Green Leaf had a grin on his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" That scream went directly into Fluttershys heart.

"Please stop" she uttered.

"Green Leaf, just break it off" somepony said.

"What? You don't think I can take her?"

Before things got ugly the bell rang and the teacher stepped in.

"Everypony sit down and open your notebooks"

Green Leaf chuckled then sat down. Star Bolt still standing up looked as she was ready to jump him.

"Sit down Star Bolt! Or am I going to send you home again?"

Star Bolt made one last dead look to Green Leaf and then sat down in front of the class.  
Fluttershys mind was racing as well as her heart. She just wanted to go home. Home with Star Bolt.  
She looked at the teacher's mouth moving but she could only hear mumbling.  
She couldn't focus.

"Fluttershy! Are you listening?" The teacher yelled.

Fluttershy shook her head "Mhm" then looked down in her notebook. She hadn't written any notes just drew some stars across the paper.  
When the bell finally rang for recess the teacher stepped outside. She always did that.  
She apparently wouldn't want to spend her break with the students. Which was understandable.  
Fluttershy looked across the class, hoping to get Star Bolts attention. And after a few seconds of staring directly into her mane she turned around and looked back at Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy nodded and Star Bolt walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You don't have a lunch box with you today Star Bolt?" Fluttershy asked while fetching her own from her bag.

"Nah. I won't be needing it"

Fluttershy placed her lunch box on the table and opened it. "You can have some of mine?"

Star Bolt quickly scanned at the fruit Fluttershy had brought.  
"No thanks. It's fine really"

Fluttershy smiled. "Ok"

After a few noms on her apple a pony stood up and yelled so loud it startled Fluttershy.

"Fuck! Who have placed worms in my lunch box?!"

Fluttershy heard the question from Green Leaf but she wasn't sure she had heard it right.

"I just ate a goddamn worm! Who is responsible?!"

The whole class started laughing. Including Star Bolt. Green Leafs head turned red. More red than before. Her looked across the class then began staring directly at Fluttershy and Star Bolt.  
"You did this didn't you, you big winged blue piece of shit!"

Star Bolt stopped laughing and just smiled gently.  
"I wouldn't dream of it" In a sudden move Green Leaf flew over to Star Bolt and stopped inches before her face.  
"I am gonna fucking slice you!"

"Ha. Look at your face. Why don't they call you red leaf with all that blushing?"  
"Your mother must have had a hard time pushing you out of her vagina with your fat wings!"

Fluttershy kept looking at them both you seeing them making mean come backs.

"At least I have wings. What do you call those flapping cucumbers on your back?"

Fluttershy grabbed Star Bolts hoof "Maybe we should just go…"

Star Bolt didn't respond

"Yeah. Listen to your fillyfriend and piss off!"

A tear ran down Fluttershys cheek.. A soon Star Bolt saw that Fluttershy was crying she loosened up.  
She took a tighter grip at Fluttershys hoof and they both flew out of the class.

"I am sorry" Fluttershy said while they worked their way outside.

"No it's my fold. I shouldn't be this aggressive. I just can't stand when people hurt my friends"

Fluttershy blushed then leaned closer towards Star Bolt. "Let's just go home to my place. I'll give you some yummy food"

They both smiled.

"That sounds great" _  
_  
After a short fly they arrived at Fluttershys home. Just as they entered Fluttershy had almost lifted Star Bolt up and placed her on a chair in front of a table.

"Now you just get comfortable and I'll make nice and healthy lunch" She said while flying into her small kitchen.

"You really don't need to make me anything" Star Bolt was sort of lying as she could feel her stomach screaming for food.

"Don't be silly. You just wait a few minutes"

Star Bolt was just staring in the air. She could have sworn a little pink heart floated out from the kitchen. But sure enough, before you could say "om nom nom" a plate of fruit was in front of her.  
Some red shiny apples, small pealed oranges and some moshed green stuff

"Thank you very much" Star Bolt bowed then placed her whole head into the bowl.

Fluttershy giggled then returned with a plate of carrots "Oh, these are just for Angel. You want some as well?"

"Mno mno. I'm fine" The words were hard to figure out when her head was buried in apples.

"All right then. Here you go Angel"

A little white bunny bounced towards the bowl, it sniffed the carrots for a few seconds then started chewing. One last bite and Star Bolt had finished the whole plate.  
Fluttershy looked at her and smile "You must have been hungry"

Star Bolt could feel she was starting to blush.

She scratched her mane "Well you know, I had a small breakfast and all"

"Sure sure" Fluttershy smiled.

Star Bolt tried to stand up but she could find the balance with her stomach full. She tried to grab onto the table but just missed and reached out for Fluttershy as she fell. They both landed hard as Fluttershy screamed.

"Fuc- I mean… Are you okay Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked dazed but smiled back "I'm alright thank you. Maybe you should eat a 'bit slower next time"

They were both laying on the floor next to each other.

"Ha. Maybe you're right"

Star Bolt noticed Fluttershy had a minor bruise on her forehead.

"Oh. Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you"

Fluttershy had barely noticed that her forehead felt sore. She tried to touch it to see if it was bleeding but suddenly she got hugged.

"I am so sorry Fluttershy! I am so clumsy. Can you forgive me?"

Fluttershy was startled by the sudden hug but then gently broke the hug and looked into Star Bolt's eyes. "I am fine Star Bolt. And I know it was an accident. I know you would never hurt me on purpose" Fluttershy closed her eyes and moved her head closer.

Star Bolt did the same and whispered "Fluttershy" just before their lips touching.

A few seconds in Star Bolt rolled over and placed herself on top of Fluttershy while remaining the kiss.  
She started brushing Fluttershys mane as Fluttershy rubbed Star Bolts back. In a moan they broke the kiss with a little saliva hanging together. Star Bolt then slowly moved her body down Fluttershys and kissed her thighs.

"Star Bolt I- I…" Fluttershy let out a whipping sound then closed her eyes.

A sun light struck Fluttershys face annoying her eyes. She looked over and saw Star Bolt lying next to her. They had both moved onto the bed half way in. Fluttershy still couldn't believe what just had happened.

Star Bolt looked up at Fluttershy, then smiled "That was fantastic"

Fluttershy smiled back "I never tried anything like that before"

Star Bolt began to mumble out words but were broke by a yawning.

"What time is it?" Star Bolt asked.

Fluttershy looked at her right taking a glance at her alarm clock. "Its 9.50"

Star Bolt sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow. It's already getting late huh?"

Fluttershy sat up as well "I guess. You want to stay the night here again?"

Star Bolt thought for a moment trying to come up with reasons not to. Nothing came up.

"Sure. I would love too" She answered then fell back into the bed.

They began cuddling a 'bit.

"Star Bolt" Fluttershy whispered.

"Mhm?"

"My life is much better with you being here"

Star Bolt didn't know what to say. She just smiled. "The only thing that is still bugging me is the whole thing with Green Leaf. Why is he being so mean?"

Star Bolt sat up again. "I don't know"  
She thought for a moment. "I am sorry, but I gotta go home"

She got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Oh okay. Ehm…"

Star Bolt opened the door and bashed out her wings.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you Fluttershy" She looked down.

"I Love you too Star Bolt" After Fluttershy said this Star Bolt took off leaving Fluttershy utterly confused. She lied down to try to think it through but it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes. She was in pink room with hearts all over. She tried to stand up but she was chained to the floor. She tried to yell but no sound appeared.

"Don't worry" a voice were heard from the right.  
"I'll make you feel better" It was Star Bolt.

She was suddenly in front of Fluttershy bowing her head down. Grapping her hooves tightly around Fluttershys behind.

*Biip biip biip*  
the alarm clock noised. Fluttershy woke instantly and shook her head.

_"Another dream about Star Bolt?"_

She tried to recall the dream but she stopped herself. She couldn't even believe what she just had dreamt. After some more blushing she got up and fixed her mane which was more messed up than ever before. Typical.  
After a solid breakfast she said goodbye to Angel and flew off with a smile.

"Today. Today will be a good day!"

She arrived and hopeful as she was she entered the classroom. And as usual the whole class was staring at her. Or almost the whole class. She noticed somepony missing.  
Green Leaf. Green Leaf wasn't sitting where he usually sits and brag about his amazing flying skills.

"Fluttershy over here"

Fluttershy looked over and saw Star Bolt waving. She happily walked over to her and sat next to her.  
The ponies then returned to their normal noise making.

"Looks like Green Leaf aren't coming to school today. Do you think he might be sick?"

Fluttershy placed some books on her desk.  
Star Bolt looked at her silently for a moment. "I don't know. But it's nice not to have to deal with that bully today huh?"

Fluttershy rubbed her mane "I guess"

Star Bolt was about to say something but stopped instantly when the teacher stepped in.  
But something was different about her. She looked nervous. Not like a strict teacher.  
Her hair wasn't even sat up like she always had her mane. She stopped and looked up.

"Class. I am afraid I have some horrible news" she took a short pause.  
"Green Leaf… Is not here with us anymore"

The whole class went silent. As well as Fluttershy.

One pony mumbled out something. "Does this mean he is dead?"

Skily looked down. "I am afraid so. But the schedule will go on as planned"  
She walked up to her desk "Everypony open your book at page 15"

Silence.

Only a few ponies actually did open their book. The rest was just looking down. Couldn't believe what they just had heard. Skily noticed that the students were just staring.

"I know it's much to take, but we need to keep going with your education"

It took a moment but eventually everypony had opened their book. The teacher was talking but she wasn't listening. She was sure nopony else were listening too. And why should they?

_"How can she just expect us to act like nothing has happened? A pony… A student has died. And I don't even want to know how"_

After an hour or so the teacher knocked on her desk. "Okay. I can see that you all need some time to take all this in. Class is dismissed. Go home and try to study up on what we just have talked about"

Some of the ponies started walking out of the class while some kept sitting down and started talking to each other. She couldn't stick around to hear about what as Star Bolt had grabbed her and led her outside. She looked at Fluttershy. "Ehm. I think I am gonna go and-"

Suddenly a yell was heard "IT WAS YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!"  
A pony tackled Star Bolt and pinned her to the ground. Fluttershy let out a scream.

"YOU KILLED GREEN LEAF DIDN'T YOU?!" Star Bolt was struggling to free his grip around her throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about. AND LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

The pony tightened his grip. "You are gonna pay for this!"

Suddenly he got pushed aside and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone" it was Fluttershy. She had in a nervous move pushed the pony threatening her friend.

Fluttershy noticed it was one of her classmates. A stallion called Shine Struck.  
He looked at them then got up "Whatever" he said then flew off.

Fluttershy took a breath then helped Star Bolt up.

"Thanks. I don't know what's gotten into him"

Fluttershy was silent.

"I'll just… Go home alright? I'll see you later Fluttershy" Star Bolt waited for a response but got none.

She then turned around a disappeared. Fluttershy stomped her hoof to the ground and started walking home. She didn't feel like she had the energy to fly. And she needed some time to think.

_"Could she really have killed Green Leaf? I mean, she did act pretty weird yesterday"_

Fluttershy shook her head.

_"No. That couldn't be true. We didn't even hear if he even was murdered"_

While trying to shake off those thoughts she minutes later arrived at her home and got inside.  
Sat on the site of the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a huge amount of energy running through her body. Like an explosion inside of her.  
_"It was her!" _Fluttershy got up and started walking around. Her heart was pounding.

_"What should I do? Should I tell anyone? I don't even have any proof. But I know it was her I just know it!... No. I should just confront her and tell her I know she did it!"_

Fluttershy stomped her hooves to the floor. She was furious. She was just about to scream when she felt a furry paw touching her. It was Angel. She was punching her. She had forgotten to make a plate of carrots for her. The small punches didn't hurt at all but she was so angry she lifted her over body and smashed her right hoof right onto the little bunny. A little weeping sound was heard followed by a minor explosion of blood and guts. Fluttershy jumped back and screamed.

_"Oh god oh god! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"_

Fluttershy started crying while looking at the blood scattered around the room.

_"I was so mad that I… Killed Angel. It's all Star Bolts fault!"_

Fluttershy looked up and instantly flew out her window. She flew faster than she ever thought she could. The wind was blowing through her hair and blowing some of the blood away from her hooves leaving small drops of blood on the road. She stopped when she saw Star Bolt walking on the road below her.  
She flew down with a heavy bump. Right in front of her. Star Bolt got startled and let out a small scream.

"You DID kill him didn't you?"

Star Bolt starred at Fluttershy standing there with her wings open and her eyes locked onto hers.

"Fluttershy what are you-"

"Shut the hell up!" Fluttershy yelled.  
"I know you killed Green Leaf!"

Star Bolt took a step closer to her. "Fluttershy, I didn't mu-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Fluttershy felt the enormous energy flowing through her.

She felt her whole body shaking with incredible anger. She couldn't move. It was like a weird power had taking control of her.  
"I want you to leave the town!"

Star Bolt looked straight into Fluttershys eyes. "Fluttershy. What are you talking about? It's me, Star Bolt. You know I would never do such things. I- I love you Fluttershy"

Fluttershy shed a tear. "I never wanna see you again"

Star Bolt's heart felt like it was being pierced. She took a step back, crying heavily. "Fluttershy. You gotta believe me…"

Fluttershy looked down. She could still feel the energy rushing through her.

"Leave the town. NOW!"  
Fluttershy flew over in a sudden move and punched her in the face which made Star Bolt stumble.  
Star Bolts crying sounds were the only thing being heard.

"Okay. If you don't trust me…" Star Bolt started walking the other way.  
"If you don't need me…" She took a few steps then looked back with tears in her eyes  
"Then I will leave you alone" She walked away until she finally disappeared over a hill.

Fluttershy just stood there. She couldn't move. Suddenly her body felt like it exploded again.  
A huge pain flowed through her body sending her to the ground. She lied there for a few seconds.  
She felt weak. But she could move again. She took a moment to adjust but then got up.  
Her legs shaking. She looked at her hoof. There was still some dry blood left. She looked up into the sky. Though it was in the middle of the say, a bright star was shining the sky. Tears began running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" The brightness in the star slowly went out.  
"I'm sorry" she repeated.

The star then disappeared leaving an empty clear sky.


	5. Chapter 5 (The Yellow In a Rainbow)

"I can go higher!" Apple bloom yelled while climbing the tall tree at incredible speed.

"Come down now Apple bloom. You could get hurt" Applejack tried to pay attention to her sister but she was far too busy bucking apples.

"I can make my own decisions" She hissed back while getting a grip on a thick branch_.  
_  
Applejack got in front of a tree filled with red shiny apples.

"Alright. But if you fall don't count on me to be helping you"

She leaned slightly forward and then hammered her hind legs into the apple filled tree. Apples started falling down from the tree just as expected.

"Now that was a good one" Applejack said proudly to herself just before a big red apple landed on her head.

"Auch. Gosh darn' apples think they can get revenge" Applejack smiled while fetching for her basket.

But just inches before grapping it Apple bloom screamed. Applejack quickly looked over to see her lying on the ground.

"I knew it! You gotta stop playing around and start helping me bucking apples" Applejack looked away mad.

Small crying sounds were heard coming from Apple bloom. Applejack couldn't stand it and turned around and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Apple bloom. I just don't like you climbing in tress and getting hurt all the time" She grabbed Apple blooms hoof and helped her to the barn.  
"Are you okay Apple bloom?" She asked just before opening the barn door.

Apple bloom didn't reply. She just looked down with still a few tears leaving her cheeks. They got inside and Applejack started to examine her for wounds.

"Hm. Seems like you hurt your hind leg a 'bit huh?" It was just a little wound but Applejack had already found some bandages.  
"Now be more careful next time alright?" She said as placing the bandage across the wound.

"Applejack I-… I saw something…" Apple bloom said quietly.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Never mind" She responded while walking outside.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let's finish todays bucking!"

After a few exhausting hours the apple family went inside to get some rest. They had been bucking and collection apples all day. And the intense heat didn't quite help. But inside their big barn the air felt cooler. Applejack went to her room which was on the second floor next to the bathroom and just besides Apple Blooms room. She just wanted to lay down for a 'bit. Her legs felt like they were burning. She made herself comfortable in her bed and closed her eyes _"Apple bloom has been awfully quite after the accident. And she said she saw something? What the hay does she mean by that?" _ Applejack yawned. _"Maybe I'll ask her later…" _with that on her mind she feel asleep.

A few moments later she could feel herself awakening. She pushed herself out of bed and immediately felt something was wrong. Everything seemed so dark. Even her walls that normally screamed with a light green color was almost scratched off and replaced by a dark grey color and a'lot of the objects in her room was gone. She opened her door to the hall just to reveal more greyness. There were no colors whatsoever. Applejack was utterly confused but started running to her sister's room. She grabbed the handle but the door was locked. She knocked on the door

"Apple bloom? Are you in there?!" She could feel herself starting to get nervous.

She could hear small whispering coming the other side of the door.

"Apple bloom! Open the door!" She kept knocking on the door in panic.

Suddenly a small click sound was heard. The door had been unlocked.

"Apple bloom?" she said nervously while gently pushing the door open. A little sound was heard.

"Applejack. I saw something" The door suddenly bursted wide open and a deafing howling noise pierced her ears and a quick glance of something that looked like two legged animal standing up.

"GAH!" She yelled out while opening her eyes.

She looked around. She was still in her bed and all the colors were back to normal.

"_Was I dreaming?" _

She then noticed she was covered in sweat.

"That's just dandy!" she sighed and got out of her bed.

"_What time is it?" _

She looked at her clock hanging above her door. 12:30. it was past midnight. She shook her head lightly and walked over to the bathroom right next to her own room.

"_I got to take a shower" _

She turned on the faucet. While waiting for the tub to fill up she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. She ran her hooves through her hair a few times before getting into the bath tub. The water felt warm but yet refreshing. "Ahh" she could feel the warm water all over her body. She couldn't help but smile. It was not often she had the time to take a bath. Always working or sleeping. She couldn't even remember the last time she has pleasured herself. She couldn't even remember the feeling. She just leaned back and relaxed for a few seconds. She slowly worked her hoof down her body. _"Nah" _She let her hoof fell down and lifted her shoulders. She felt too lazy to be doing this at the time being. She just kept her position and closed her eyes. But just as that she could her some noises just outside the door. Sounded like somepony running.

"_Gosh darn'it. Apple bloom shouldn't be running around at this time of the night" _

She sighed heavily and got out of the bathtub. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried off her body. She went over to the bathtub to pull the plug but noticed some red liquid floating around in the water.

"_Looks like blood? Do I have a wound somewhere or what?" _

She scanned her body but couldn't find anything that looked like a wound. She didn't really think further about it and just went on with it. After drying her hair she threw away the towel and went outside the bathroom. She walked across the hall leading to Appleblooms room.

"_I can't believe she hasn't gone to bed yet. Can't Big Mac take care of a little filly?" _

She opened the door getting ready to force Apple bloom to sleep. But just before starting to shout she noticed Apple bloom was lying in her bed quietly sleeping.

"_Hmm. She might be faking it again"_

Applejack took a step closer just before a loud snort noise came from Apple bloom. Applejack smiled.

"_Nah. She only does that when she is heavily asleep"_

Applejack walked out silently closing the door. Maybe she should go to bed again. The more sleep the better. And a hard working day is upon us again tomorrow Applejack thought to herself, then went on into her bed.

Applejack woke by sounds being heard coming from outside. She rubbed her eyes and made a little yawn, then got up and looked out her window. She saw Big Mac walking around the tress. Applejack wondered why he was already up. She turned around and looked at the time. It was afternoon.

"_But Big Mac always wakes me up early in the morning"_

Applejack opened the window and yelled out to her brother.

"Hey Macintosh! Why didn't you wake me up?" Applejack had almost pulled half her body out of the window.

Big Mac turned around "I heard you at nighttime and I thought you might needed some more sleep"

"Gosh darnit' I am always ready to work, you know that. But thanks anyway" Applejack sent a pleasant smile and closed the window.

A few minutes later she was outside talking to her brother. Applejack was still confused about something "So if you heard me last night, did you then hear Apple Bloom too?"

"Apple Bloom? I sent her to bed at her normal bedtime and she fell asleep just minutes after"

"Hmm"

"_But I'm sure I heard something" _

But just before Applejack could question further Apple Bloom came running.

"Hey Applejack" she yelled.

"Well, goodmornin' Apple Bloom"

"Fluttershy was just here, asking if she could buy a basket of apples and then get it delivered to her"

"That's all she said?"

"Well no. There was a 'lot ""Uhm…" and "If that's okay with you" but basically yeah"

Applejack chuckled "Well, that's Fluttershy. Alright. I'll buck a few apples and then Big Mac can deliver them to her"

Big Mac looked up "What now?"

"Oh come on Big Mac. You need to get out some more anyways"

Macintosh smiled "Well alright then. Let me know when the basket is ready"

"Will do" then Applejack started bashing some tress which lead to a basket full of apples in no time.

"Alright. Be back in half an hour. Take care till' then" said Big Mac then left with the basket.

Apple Bloom then suddenly started jumping around in circles around Applejack "What should we do until he comes back? We can play board games or make Apple Pie"

Applejack placed a hoof in front of her to make her stop jumping.

"Nono. We will keep on working till' he comes back. And also after that"

"Aww!"

"Come. Find a tree and start working" Applejack smiled.

Suddenly a noise came from the barn. Sounded like something tipped over.

"What was that?" Applejack looked over at the barn.

"What was what?" Apple Bloom apparently didn't hear it.

Applejack stood still and kept staring at the barn. Suddenly a figure appeared from the window of Applejacks room and quickly disappeared again. Applejacks heart started pounding in fear.

"Stay here Apple Bloom" She said while running towards the barn still leaving Apple Bloom clueless, but she could see her sister was serious.

Applejack bashed the front door in and ran upstairs to her room

"Okay! Who's here?!" She ran around searching the house. She had just walked into the bathroom when she heard something running behind her. She turned around, nothing.

"Who the fuck is here?!"

She heard steps coming from the stairs. She quickly ran towards the noise leading her down the stairs. She could just see the door leading to the back of barn being closed. Without hesitating she began running towards it. Seconds later she stood in the working place of the barn. She could hear crying noises. She looked to her right and the dark figure appeared lying in the corner.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Applejack yelled.

The figure took a step forward revealing its appearance, it looked like some wolf creature but its face was torn apart and there were worms coming from its empty eye socket. Applejack leaped back

"Who- What are you?"

"Your family is going to hate you" it replied with a deep low voice.

Applejack took a step forward.

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled aggressively.  
"If you don't get out of here, I am gonna make you!" she continued.

"The trees.." it whispered.

"LAST CHANCE TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"You are the evil one here"

"THAT'S IT!" Applejack yelled running towards it just before turning lifting her hind legs in the air and smashed the creature into the wall. It fell down, crying. Applejack took a few steps closer to it before lifting her upper body ready to smash them down.

"APPLEJACK!" The creature screamed.

"What?"

Suddenly she could see Apple Bloom before her lying on the ground, bleeding. Applejack stopped her attack and shook her head.

"Apple Bloom?"

"Don't hurt me, please" Apple Bloom cried.

"_What happened… Did I just hit my little sister? No- I didn't do anything to her!" _

Applejack could fell her body starting to sweat. She slowly walked towards her sister

"Apple Bloom…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Apple Bloom screamed while trying to run away.

She was so hurt she fell down again and started crawling. Applejacks heart stopped. Applejack quickly ran towards Apple Bloom and lifted her up and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Apple Bloom, I don't know what happened"

Apple bloom was pushing trying to get away from her, but to no use. She calmed down a few moments later. Applejack started crying while holding her sister in her hooves.

"I'm… Sorry" she whispered a few times before carrying her into the house placing her on the couch.

Apple Bloom didn't have any energy left and was too hurt to do anything.

"Wait here. I'll go get some Bandages"

Apple Bloom remained silent.

"_How could I do this?! What happened?! Okay Applejack, just calm down. Go help your sister now"_

Applejack grabbed some bandages from a drawer and walked back to Apple Bloom.

"Here you go sis'"

"_What?!_"

Apple bloom was still lying on the couch but the blood… Was gone. There were no wounds. She looked like nothing had happened.

"_What is this?!"_

"Apple Bloom! What happened?"

No answer. Applejack turned her around revealing her sleeping. Applejack shook her yelling. Apple Bloom quickly opened her eyes

"Wha- what?"

Applejack stopped and looked in disbelief.

"What happened to your wounds?"

Apple bloom pushed herself away

"What wounds? What are you talking about?"

Applejack started shaking

"When I… attacked you"

"What the hay are you talking about sis? I've been sleeping here in the couch for hours now"

_No. It isn't possible_

"Look. Maybe you should go to bed. Big Mac went to bed quite a while ago"

Applejack looked at Apple bloom

"What? Big Mac hasn't returned yet" Applejack then looked out the window.

It was dark… It was night.

"What…"

She couldn't believe it.

"Apple bloom. What time is it?!"

Apple bloom looked at the clock hanging behind Applejack.

"It's umm… 12:30. Past midnight"

_No. NO! It was in the middle of the day just minutes ago!_

"You really look tired Applejack. You should really go to bed"

Applejack could feel her body weakening. She really felt tired.

"I… Maybe your right. I just need to sleep" She didn't believe that herself.

She knew something was wrong. But right now, she felt like she was dying. She sighed then walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Applejack. Sweet dreams" Apple bloom yelled.

Applejack smiled "Thanks"

Applejack turned around. She felt like her leg was itching. She opened her eyes while scratching her leg.

"Ahh. That was a good night's sleep. I can't wait to get out and start working again. Hope it can take my mind off the whole thing yesterday. It felt like I was going insane"

Applejack placed herself on the side of her bed and looked out her window. It was still pitch dark outside.

"Huh? What time is it?"

She turned around and looked at the clock. 12.30. Applejack sighed

"Sure. I'm not going insane…"

Suddenly a loud noise were heard from outside. Almost sounded like a tree tipped over. She rushed over to her window and tried to see what had happened.

"Huh. What is that?"

It looked like some big stone outside. Almost like a… tombstone.

"Better go check it out" Applejack thought to herself.

She began walking down the stairs silently. The others were still sleeping. Or at least she thought they did. She got outside and saw the tombstone standing there in the middle of the ground, just a few meters away from where the apple trees were harvested. She took a few steps closer. She noticed the ground before the stone had been disturbed and walking closer revealed some text carved into the stone.

"Here lies (Rainbow Dash's real name) May she rest in peace for a long time"

Applejack rubbed her eyes "Who the hell is (***) and what is it doing here anyway. Last I checked this wasn't a graveyard"

Applejack started walking back inside "I'll wake up Big Mac, maybe he knows something about this"

She opened the door giving her some warmth. It was pretty chilly outside. But something was different. All the chairs were tipped over and there were some red text painted on the wall

"THE TREES" it said in big letters.

Before she could examine it further a little sound were heard from the right

"Applejack… Help me"

It was applebloom crawling in from the slightly opened door. She had bruises around her head and small drips of blood poured from wide wound in her back.

"Apple Bloom, what-"

"You stay here!" someone yelled from behind Apple Bloom.

"NOO!" Apple Bloom screamed.

A pony stepped inside. It almost looked like…Applejack.

"DIE!" She screamed before smashing her hooves down on Apple bloom making her head explode.

"GAH!" Applejack leaped over.

She was in her bed. "Not this again! How much of this was a bucking nightmare and what actually happened?"

She looked at the time. 7. 12. In the morning.

"Well, at least time is finally working" She lifted her body from the bed. She was wet all over, from sweat and..

"Dammit! I pissed myself! I need to figure this out right now!"

She went to the bathroom and quickly washed herself, then went downstairs hoping to find some answers. Luckily Apple bloom was sitting in the couch. She spends way too much time on that damn couch.

"Apple Bloom. I got a few questions!"

Apple bloom looked at her "Well… Shoot"

Applejack placed herself next to her sister.

"I had some freaky nightmares lately and I need to know what actually happened and what was just a dream. So some of the things I say may sound weird but just answer okay?"

Apple bloom looked a 'bit confused but still rather happy. Guess she couldn't wait to hear about this craziness.

"First: Did you fell down from a tree a few days ago?"

"Eeeyup!"

"Good. Did Big Mac go over to Fluttershy to deliver some apples?"

"Eeeyup"

"Alright. Did I ehm… Kick you in the face after that?"

"…Nope!"

Apple bloom was still keeping a smile. She was almost laughing.

"Good good. Did I wake you up while you were sleeping on this couch asking you where your wounds were?"

"Yeah. What was up with that?"

"Later later. So after that I went onto bed right?"

"Yeah. You looked like you really needed that"

"I did. Then later… Did another pony that looked like me smash- I mean step on you while the really Applejack, me, was watching?"

"…The fuck?"

"Don't swear Apple Bloom! And glad to hear that didn't actually happen"

Applejack jumped out from the couch. "Well… Let's back to work! Is Big Mac outside?"

"Yup. You should go help him, and I'll just wait here and look out for a pony that looks like you that wants to step on me" Apple bloom started laughing.

"Very funny. Now come on. You need to learn to buck apples like your big sis'" Applejack grabbed her hoof and started dragging her outside

"Aww"

"Okay, let's start here"

Applejack had dragged Apple Bloom over to a long pile of trees.

"I'll go get the baskets and you just start to see if you can get some of them apples down" Applejack then walked off leaving Apple Bloom standing next to a tall tree filled with red apples.

After a few minutes Applejack returned carrying a few baskets.

"So did you get any apples?"

Apple Bloom was still standing at the same spot before Applejack left.

"Apple Bloom, did you even try?" Applejack placed the baskets on the ground, feeling somewhat annoyed.

Apple Bloom looked at her. "I- I am just scared"

"Scared of what? The apples hitting you on the head? Yeah, I tried that a few times. Maybe you should get a hat like mine" Applejack smiled.

"No. That's not it. I just… I'm just scared that creepy thing will be up in the trees"

Applejack took a few small steps closer to her sister "What are you talking about? The only thing up there is some delicious apples"

"That time.. When I was crawling in the trees" A tear ran down Apple Blooms cheek. "I saw something"

"Apple Bloom I-"

"I saw you… Or something that looked like you but… Your eyes. They were…"

Apple Bloom started crying. She fell down, shaking.

"I'm sorry Applejack"

Applejack stood still for a second.

"It's… Alright. I'm sure it was just a bird" Applejack felt stupid. A bird can't look like a medium sized pony.

"Look suga'" Applejack placed her hoof on Apple Blooms shoulder. Immediately Apple Bloom got up and started running into the pile of trees disappearing in the shadows. Applejack stood still for a second then ran after her sister. After a while she was lost in the trees. She couldn't make out left and right. She had no vision of where she was.

"Apple Bloom! Where are you?"

Applejack started getting worried. But not for her sister. She felt like something awful was going to happen and she was completely lost. Only dark trees surrounding her making her feel trapped. Just before breaking down she heard a branch snap.

"Apple Bloom?" she yelled while running towards the noise.

She stopped suddenly when seeing a pony hanging from a tree. But the pony wasn't hanging by his hooves. He was held up by a rope around his neck. She had a clear vision, but Applejack couldn't stand it. It was Big Mac hanging from that tree. She froze and just looked at her brother hanging from the tree. Suddenly he made a twitch with his hoof.

"Mac?" Applejack whispered.

"Why did you do this Applejack?" He whispered back.

"I- I didn't do anything"

"Fuck you!" he yelled just before his head got dislocated from his body leaving his head still around the rope but his body landing heavily on the ground.

Applejack screamed and started running, feeling the tears pushing and the adrenaline running through her body.

"Nonono!"

She just kept running but the trees just kept surrounding her. It was almost as they were getting closer.

"This is not real! This is just a dream!"

She could feel something crawling inside her body pushing to get out.

"Wake up!"

She could see weird shapes pushing from the inside of her skin.

"Wake up!"

Her whole body felt deformed as the pressure kept pushing from the inside

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She screamed just before puking.

She could feel all the fluid leaving her body, but it didn't stop. She just kept puking while getting an intense pain in her throat. She was crying heavily just begging for the pain to go away. It was like the inside of her throat was being cut by small pins. After seconds of extreme pain she finally stopped puking leaving her body completely empty of all liquids.

"What… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" She began breathing heavily.

She looked up and saw the barn in front of her. A little hope was building in her, as she walked closer to her home. Every step brought piercing pain all over her body but she just kept walking. She just made it to the front door when she heard something falling down inside. She took a breath and collected all her energy and opened the door. Everything seemed normal beside the clock lying broken on the ground. She looked at it. Looked at the time

"12:30"

Suddenly somepony ran up the stairs. Applejack couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and ran up the stairs

"Where the fuck are you, you fucking killer?!"

She got on the top of the stairs and smashed the door open leading to her room. There was empty. She ran towards the window at the end of the room looking outside at the trees. A figure was running up one of the trees.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

She ran back down where she came from and outside, leaping towards one of the trees and bashing it with her hind legs so hard the tree broke and fell down. She could feel such a massive amount of energy running through her body. She went over to the next tree and did the same. It fell heavily to the ground. She just kept screaming and smashing all the tress in sight.

"COME ON!" She screamed as loud as she could while breaking all the trees around.

She just kept running while crying, not caring for whatever the fuck happened next. She wasn't sure why she was running around breaking everything her family had used years to build up. But she didn't care. She just kept smashing one tree to another. She kept on for hours. Coughing blood on the way but keeping up the tempo. After several hours all the trees were down. Everything seemed so empty. Just a big land of broken trees. Without noticing it, it had begun to rain. Applejack fell down to the ground, feeling like she was dying.

"Nothing's wrong with me" she whispered to herself.

"I'm not insane"

She began to shake heavily.

"So… hungry"

Without any thought she bit into her hoof as hard as she could and began violently shaking her head until a chuck of her own hoof broke free. She chewed on it while looking at all the blood pouring out and a little bone was visible. She just swallowed it as a wolf like creature appeared in front of her. It was the wolf she saw from her dream.

"Who- Who are you and what have you done to me?"

The creature was still deformed and his eye sockets filled with living worms.

"Me? Look what you have done. Didn't I warn you about this?"

Applejack started weeping. "No. It's not my fault; it was you who made me do this"

"Whatever makes you feel better. But now what? You have just single handed destroyed your whole family business"

"Nono. It wasn't-"

"And what about your brother and sister? What will happen to them now?"

Applejack looked up "They are all dead!" She yelled.

"Dead? No. Hurt and scared, maybe. And you have yourself to thank for that"

"Don't say that! It was you who did all this!"

"You don't even know what is real and what is a dream"

The creature turned around and walked away. Applejack tried to yell but she didn't have the energy. Suddenly something else was walking towards her. It was Big Mac walking next to Apple bloom and… and Applejack. She saw herself walking next to her family. They were smiling at each other, laughing…

"Brother, help me" Applejack coughed.

But they just kept on walking, not even looking at her. She reached out a hoof as they walked by. They just kept on walking without even noticing her. They all… smiled.

"Don't leave me" Applejack cried.

"Please. Don't leave me"

Eventually they disappeared. Applejack was still lying there around all the broken tress without any energy left.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Colours In a Rainbow)

The Colours In a Rainbow

"I got an idea. Let's see who can eat those apples the fastest, and whoever wins get to decide what we should do the rest of the day" She said with a light grin.

"Oh Rainbow Dash. You don't know who you are up against" Pinkie replied while getting in position in front of the basket filled with the red shiny apples.

A warm wind stroke by "You really think you can beat me? Alright then"

Rainbow Dash also positioned herself in front of the other basket. "You ready?" She looked at her smiling. "Ready" Pinkie replied while smiling back.

"Ok. 3- 2- 1- GO!"

Immediately they both digged their heads down the basket and started to chew and swallow the apples as fast as their mouth could move. Rainbow Dash had an amazing speed and after a few minutes she was already halfway.

"Im gna beat yo!" Rainbow Dash mumbled with her face down the basket.

Pinkie didn't reply, she just kept her focus.

"And done!" Rainbow declared while looking at Pinkie.

"Oh, Dashie. You are so cute" Pinkie stood beside the empty basket.

Rainbow Dash was blown away. "How did you- I mean"

"I am just good at these kinds of things" she smiled friendly

"Good at these kinda things? What things? Eating fruit?"

Pinkie walked over to Rainbow Dash. "You silly filly. Now, I get to decided what we should do the rest of the day"

Rainbow Dash looked down and sighed. Then looked back up and smiled towards Pinkie.

"Alright then. Go ahead and pick something to do"

Pinkie thought for a moment "Hmm" she then looked at Rainbow Dash with an almost evil twinkle. She grabbed her hoof and began dragging her

"Follow me!"

"It's pretty hard to follow you since you are holding my hoof"

Pinkie began blushing and let her grip go. "Oh, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Nah. It's alright. Now, let me see where you wanna go" she said while grabbing Pinkies hoof again.

Pinkie couldn't keep her smile down. "Thank you" she whispered back. "NOW LET'S GO!" she yelled and continued to drag her friend across the landscape.

After a short amount of time they eventually ended up just before the entrance to the everfree forest.

"Ehm. Pinkie, what are we doing here?"

"Some time ago I found the bestests play place" She said without looking at Rainbow Dash.

"But isn't it dangerous in the Everfree forest?"

Pinkie looked back at her "Not with a brave pony like you around"

Rainbow Dash smiled and closed her eyes "That's a good point. Okay then, let's go"

"Yay!" she yelled then began dragging her friend further into the forest.

"And here we are!" Pinkie announced.

"And where is 'here'?"

Pinkie didn't reply.

"Do we really have to be here?"

"Hey, I won. Now don't be such a scardy pony" Pinkie replied.

"What are we doing here anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see"

Suddenly a pile of mud was thrown at Rainbow Dash and landed right on her face. Pinkie Pie was laughing.

"This is why I love this place. It's filled with mud!"

Rainbow Dash didn't reply. She just stood still for a moment.

"Dashie" Pinkie asked worried.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" in the blink of a second another pile of mud was thrown and this time landed on Pinkies face.

"Ha! Right back at ya'" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Pinkie smiled while feeling relieved.

"Oh you'd wish you'd never done that" she said while picking up another pile of mud and threw it at Rainbow Dash.

But this time she was ready and quickly evaded it. They then began throwing mud at each other for several hours, not caring about all the dirt getting everywhere. The sun slowly faded away and it became dark.

"We should head home" Rainbow Dash suggested.

Pinkie agreed, though she would love to play some more. But before any of them were able to take another step, a creature appeared in front of Pinkie. It was the poison's animal Drutaa. Unaware of the danger, Pinkie approached it with a smile taking small steps, just before it leaped towards her. She flapped her hooves while screaming, luckily punching the creature away. She tried to move away from the animal but I then made its second leap

"Watch out!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

She quickly flew over to the creature smashing her hooves in its face, knocking it back. Just after Rainbow Dash had attacked she could feel the cold hitting her and the tress began howling from the rough wind. The Drutaa made a screaming noise and jumped towards Rainbow Dash, biting her in her front leg. She quickly shook her leg trying to get the creature off of her. It succeeded as it fell to the ground and ran away.

"Ouch" she whispered to herself.

Pinkie was still standing a few meters away from Rainbow Dash jumping up into the air screaming "My hero! Woo!"

Rainbow Dash smiled just before falling to the ground. Unable to move she just laid there on the ground. She could feel her body being lifted and placed on top of Pinkies back. She felt weak but she was conscious. But still unable to move and could barely hear anything. But one thing made it through her ears. A few words coming from her pink friend.

"I love you Dashie!"

Those words made it clean through her body and she used all the energy she had left to reply back. But she couldn't utter a word.

Only in her mind she could hear "I love you too, Pinkie"

Pinkie was running so fast she could feel her mane flapping in the air. After a while she could feel her body being placed on a bed. She didn't notice anymore before she fainted. A few moments later she could feel her body wakening up, leading to an intense pain in her leg.

"Pinkie" she whispered.

She noticed that Pinkie was lying next to her. Pinkie opened her eyes.

"Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash still felt extremely weak and had a hard time focusing. She could only hear crying coming from Pinkie Pie.

"I am so sorry Dashie" Pinkie cried.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes "its okay Pinkie"

Pinkie replied with something she was unable to hear. Pinkie quickly began examining Rainbow Dash's body. Some quick bright flashes appeared in front of her eyes, as she tried to scream. Nothing. Suddenly Pinkie began crying heavily.

"What is it Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

She could feel her body getting weak.

"You've been infected with a deadly poison from the creature"

Pinkie had a hard time breathing as well as Rainbow Dash. Everything seemed so unreal.

"I must go get help" Pinkie said just before being grabbed by Rainbow Dash.

"Please… Stay" Rainbow Dash said calmly.

"But-" Pinkie couldn't finish her sentence.

Rainbow Dash could feel her body starting to give up.

"No. This isn't happening" Pinkie thought while nervously looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Pinkie-" Rainbow Dash whispered.

Pinkie was surprised she had enough energy to talk. She closed her eyes before she cried out; "What?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I love you too"

Suddenly a rush ran through her body, she could feel a heavy pressure surrounding her. She began shaking her hooves around violently before opening her eyes with a scream.

"PINKIE!" She let out while lifting her upper body.

Her heart was shaking as she looked around. Dark trees surrounding her, it seemed like she was in a forest.

"Oh my head. What happened?"

She shook her head then stood up. Just as she turned around her hoof hit something, a stone. A tombstone.

"Where the hell am I?"

She quickly scanned the stone. Something was carved into it. She had to lean forward and pinch her eyes to make out the words

_Here lies Rainbow Dash. May she rest in peace _

"_What?!" _

Suddenly it hit her. All that had happened. She was just out playing when she got bit. Pinkie brought her home. She told her she loved her. And… She died.

Rainbow Dash fell back and burst out in tears.

"Pinkie Pie!" She yelled.

What happened?! Where is Pinkie? WHY AM I NOT DEAD?! She screamed to herself.

A few minutes after she began to calm down, she started taking deep breaths and tried to think the situation through.

"If I died, then how am I still alive? And why?"

Again she looked at her surroundings. She was somewhere in a forest she never had seen before. There were a few flowers around her and a bunch of grass. The trees were tall and the wind was cold. He first thought was to get back to ponyvillie. Back to her friends. Maybe she could find out why she still was alive, or at least meet Pinkie again.

Her body felt weak but she decided to start walking. Her hooves felt extremely heavy and every step she had to focus not to stumble.

"First of all I need to get out of this forest"

She walked around, everything looked dark. It appeared to be night time. Or it might just be that the trees were holding out all the sunlight.

"Maybe I should try to see if I can get an overview from above" she started bashing her wings but suddenly a sharp pain pierced through her body.

"Ow! Bad idea, bad idea!"

She looked down in pain just before noticing a green path of grass in front of her. It wasn't like the other grass. This was green, fresh grass. It looked odd that a random spot of fresh grass was planted here, but without any particular reason she decided to follow it. She walked for some minutes before she began couching heavily. It was cold, she felt really thirsty and she just wanted to lie down. But she couldn't give up. She wanted to know what was going on. And what she wanted the most was to see Pinkie Pie again.

Immediately a lighting stroke down nearby. It startled Rainbow Dash making her look up and noticed a house before her.

"A house? Here?"

Her heart started racing as she ran towards the house. There was a glimpse of hope. Using all the energy she had left she just made it the front of the door and began knocking violently.

"Please. Is anybody home?!" She kept on knocking.

Was it an abandoned house? Just before she lost her hope a pony opened the door.

"Yes?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the mare that stood in front of her. It was an adult pony with a long red and yellow mane. She had a very light green body with a pair of beautiful purple eyes.

"Can you please help me?" Rainbow Dash gasped for air.

"Oh darling. Please come in"

Rainbow Dash didn't question further as she ran inside and fell down on a couch nearby. Her whole body felt empty.

"Dear. Wait there; I'll go get something to eat"

Rainbow Dash tried to answer but she couldn't even open her eyes. Seconds after she could feel her mouth getting opened and something sweet placed in her mouth.

"Chew" the pony whispered.

Rainbow Dash collected some energy to chew. It tasted liked a strawberry of some sort. After she swallowed it she could feel some energy returning to her body. She opened her eyes revealing the pony the sitting next to her with a bowl of fruit. She tried looking around but everything was blurry. She made out some colors and such but not much more.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash took a few breaths before forcing her upper body upwards so she could sit on the couch. Slowly her vision became clear and she took a look around. She was lying on a couch near a window up against a yellow wall. There was a table in front of her and some chairs scattered around the small room. Some passages let to other rooms, but she couldn't get a good vision from her location. The house looked old but it was relatively clean.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Rainbow Dash took another look at the light green pony. She could see clearly now. She looked a good amount of years older than herself. But there was something about her that looked really attractive.

"My name is Lily Dache. But just call my Lily"

First now Rainbow Dash noticed she was a Pegasus.

"Ehm. My name is Rainbow Dash"

"Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash" She smiled.

Rainbow Dash just looked down.

"Come. I prepared a bath for you" Lily said as she pointed towards a room with an open door.

Rainbow Dash noticed how dirty she actually was, and how she dragged a 'lot of dirt into the house.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to mess-"

"It's quite alright" Lily interrupted. "Just go take a bath. Dry towels and hot water is ready"

"Thanks" Rainbow Dash greeted and began walking where she had pointed.

On her way she passed a closed door and some pictures of animals and flowers. It was a short walk as she could already feel the heat from the bath. Just as she went inside the bathroom a nice warm smell hit her. She looked around, a small but cozy bathroom. Just a tub and a sink with a mirror above of it. She could feel her legs weakening just as she got in the tub. The water was too hot at first, but seconds later the temperature adjusted to her body. She lied down and let the warm water surround her body. She let out a relaxing sigh while making herself comfortable. Her head was filled with thoughts of why she wasn't dead. But most of all, how she would find her way to ponyvillie. Maybe Lily knows the way, she thought as she closed her eyes, dazing off.

"Come on Rainbow Dash. Just a few more minutes"  
"Alright. But only 5 minutes. It's raining and we might get sick"  
"Pinkie? Are you okay?"  
"I think… I may have caught a cold"  
"I knew it. You should head home and get some rest"  
"I guess you are right. So… I'll see you later Rainbow Dash?"  
"Yeah sure. Get well soon"  
"Thanks"  
"Oh hi Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?"  
"Ehm… I thought I would just visit you and see if you have gotten any better"  
"Well, I do feel better now that you are here!"  
"Ha. But good to hear it isn't getting worse. I was just checking… It's actually late so I should probably head home"  
"Wait! Uhm… Do you want to stay for a while? I mean… If you don't mind"  
"Sure Pinkie. Anything"  
"So Rainbow Dash. Do you have a crush?"  
"Come on Pinkie. I don't want to answer that"  
"Hey, you chose truth, now time to spill the beans!"  
"No I- I don't have a crush. Do you?"  
"It's not my turn!"  
"Oh, right"  
"But… I kinda do"  
"Hm?"  
"Yeah. There is this beautiful pony that always makes me smile"  
"Huh. And do I know this guy?"  
"Ehm, I- I don't think so"  
"You gotta have me to introduce me to him someday"  
"Sure. Hey, Rainbow?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm really glad you could stay with me. I really like hanging out with you and all"  
"Anything for my best friend!"  
"Thanks Dashie"

"Hey. Are you okay in there?" Lily knocked on the door.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked around. She must have fallen asleep for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" She responded as she lifted her body out of the tub and quickly grabbed a towel.

"Okay. Just come to the couch when you are finished" A few steps sounded as Lily walked away from the door.

Rainbow Dash started rubbing the towel around her body to dry herself off. Her body felt stronger and her heart had returned to its normal beating speed. A few minutes later she threw the towel on the floor and took a quick look in the mirror. She looked normal besides a 'bit pale. She looked at the celling and sighed. Moments later she was sitting on the couch in the living room, standing before her was Lily, looking curios.

"So Rainbow Dash? How did you end up out here?"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. She leaned slightly back on the couch and turned her head a' bit

"Actually I don't know. I come from Cloudsdale in Ponyvillie"

"Ponyvillie? That is miles away from here"

Rainbow Dash looked down. She was glad that Lily at least knew about the place.

"Oh well… That means I probably should get going. And thanks for the food and the bath" Rainbow Dash raised her body and stood up.

Lily took a step forward "Now now, you are not in any condition to walk outside in the forest at this time of the night"

"I really need to get going" She said as she raised her hoof. "It's really important"

Lily stretched her hoof in front of her "What is it that is so important that it can't wait till' tomorrow?"

Again, Rainbow Dash sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

Lily took her hoof down and smiled "I've heard some weird stuff through my time"

"From who? You seem to be living out here by yourself" Rainbow Dash noticed Lily's smile quickly faded.

"Sorry. It's just that-" She took a deep breath  
"I can't believe I am about to say this… But I am supposed to be dead. Or at least I thought so"

Lily looked oddly at Rainbow Dash with a look saying that this was definitely the weirdest thing she had heard so far. They both just stood there saying nothing, the air began feeling thick and she could feel her body starting to sweat. Rainbow Dash looked up "I just need to figure this out" she began walking towards the door.

"You can't handle yourself out there" Lily said with a strict voice.

"Enough!" Rainbow Dash bursted out "I know you are probably lonely out here and want company, but I have something to take care off. So you better let me go!"

Lily lowered her hoof and looked down. "Sorry I- I just" A tear appeared just under her right eye.

"I know. Bye" Rainbow Dash said as she made her exit.

Just as she got outside a cold chill hit her. The wind had picked up and it seemed like the forest had gotten darker and even creepier. Rainbow Dash tried bashing her wings once again, but with the same result. A piercing pain.

"Is it broken or what?!" She yelled in frustration.

She bit her lower lip as she began walking down a narrow path. Every step she took, more regret hit her for yelling at Lily. Maybe she should go back?... No! She didn't have time for this. She needed to find Pinkie Pie. Every time she looked up it seemed like she had been standing still. The surroundings hadn't changed at all. Suddenly some noises surrounded her and a deep laughing was heard. Rainbow Dash stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?!" She yelled nervously.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. You have no idea what's about to happen" That voice… It couldn't be…

"Discord!"

A green burst appeared in front of her and right after, the twisted villain stood before her.

"Ohh. This is gonna be so fun!" He declared with a smile. Rainbow Dash could feel her body tensing

"What are you doing here?! I thought we kicked your ass to stones long ago!"

With his long slim body Discord bowed down lowering his head down to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yes. You certainly defeated me with the magic of friendship" He said making a silly voice.

"I don't know how you escaped, but I'm sending you back!" Rainbow Dash said just before she stormed towards him. Discord quickly teleported away, appearing behind Rainbow Dash.

"Stay still you fu-"

Discord interrupted by snapping his fingers. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's body froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't even feel the cold wind anymore.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Well you see" Discord said as he walked towards her  
"While you were playing with you friends, I learned some new magic skills" He giggled.

"He sure is more powerful than before" Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"But of course I needed some help to do so"

Rainbow Dash tried moving her body to no avail.

"And guess who helped me" Discord laughed loudly. "You did. All you stupid ponies did"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"You see, when you 6 used the elements of harmony to imprison me back to stones, which was by the way not fun at all, I was able to suck the magic into me!" Rainbow Dash let out a gasp.

"Yes. I was able to absorb the elements of harmony, giving me the unbelievable powerful forces within these girly objects"

A few birds flew up from their nest in the tress.

"And while I was stoned like some statue; I used the time trying to control these mysterious things. And I-" Discord giggle in a high voice "Succeeded!"

He took a breath while enjoying telling his story.

"So by using the powers of the elements of harmony I was able to free myself from my prison. The magic felt different from my normal dark magic, more girly and stupid, yet more powerful. So why didn't I just take over the world with these powers you ask?" Discord sighed.

"Unfortunately these stupid elements can't be used to their full potential by me, since they were destined to be used by you and your friends"

Discords frown quickly changed back into a smile "But if I were to kill the holders of the elements, which would be you six ponies, then they would seek another powerful creature to be the new holder. Or so I thought…"

"ARRGH!" Rainbow Dash screamed "Where are you going with this?!"

Discord closed his eyes "So impatient, tsk tsk. Alright. I'll hurry it up"

Discord turned around while continuing to talk

"It seems if I killed to holders of the elements, their magic would instantly fade away. Becoming useless so to speak"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment.

"Wait…" She whispered.

"Yeees?" Discord smiled.

"IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED ME?!"

"Ohohoho! So much JOY!" He laughed insanely. "Yes my blue pony. I cursed the creature Drutaa who poisoned and killed you"

"You, you-"

"But that was when I noticed that your element lost all of its magic. And without all six elements giving out its full powers the others basically become useless as well"

Rainbow Dash started to tear up.

"Pinkie…"

"Hmm? Oh yes, the pink pony that apparently loved you. How gross is that?" Discord said while making gagging noises.

Rainbow Dash looked up "But why I am still alive?"

Discord sighed once again. "Are you even listening to me? I had to revive you in order to make the elements work again. But before I did that, I needed to make sure that you six ponies would never be able to stop me again" He paused. "And how did I do that without killing them? I simply created some chaos"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash had given up the struggle, trying to move.

"Oh goodie! On to my favorite part" Discord cheered.

*Ehem* "Okay okay! Time to the serious part. I did my best to kill the friendship and spirit between all of your friends, but since I wasn't quite powerful enough to completely destroy the friendship; I am ready to make you an offer"

Rainbow Dash looked up, waiting to hear his offer. And ready to deny it.

"I want to play a little game. I can teleport you to your friends one by one, giving you the possibility to undo all of my chaos and get reunited with your little friends"

"And why would you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked while returning to struggle to break free from his magic.

"Yes of course. A game isn't really a game unless you can lose. So as I can't by myself break the bond between your friends, I am offering you to sort out all of this. But if you CAN'T complete my 6 challenges; a 'lot more chaos will be created. Enough to kill the spirit of your friends"

"And if I refuse to play?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking at him.

"Then you will never see your friends again. Not even the idiotic pink pony"

"Pinkie…" She whispered to herself.

"So what is it gonna be?" Discord asked with a humming noise. This game could restore everything Discord had done, and could get me back to my friends. She didn't feel like she had much of a choice  
"When I win this game I'm gonna destroy you properly this time!"

"I'll take that as 'challenge accepted'"

Discord snapped his fingers once again making Rainbow Dash able to move again. She could feel her body loosing up. Rainbow Dash stared madly at him just before walking towards him.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Relax. First to understand the rules you must see what I have done to your friends so you can understand their pain and the way the help them"

Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof down and snarled "Fine. Show me!"

"Very well. Hold on a second"

Discord looked down breathing slowly, made a little grin and then suddenly looked up as he began glowing with a white light and 6 shiny objects appeared around him going around his body in circles. It was the elements. But only the stones, there was no necklace attached. He then as quickly as he started glowing, began fading back to normal. He shook his body while smiling.

"Ah. I always get chills when I do that"

Rainbow Dash didn't answer, she was just looking at the elements of harmony floating around Discord. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't.

"Now…" Discord said while reaching out his claws, grabbing one of the elements. It seemed like it was the apple, Applejacks element.

"Get ready for some honesty"

He flicked the small 'stone' over towards Rainbow Dash, Just before hitting her, it stopped and began glowing then vanishing. Rainbow Dash looked around. Nothing had changed, still the dark tress surrounding her and the cold wind passing by.

"And what was the mean- ARGH!" Rainbow Dash began yelling as she could feel her body losing control. Her eyes were forced shut and some images started forming in her head, images with her friend Applejack. She saw everything. How Discord made Applejack go insane and making her destroy the farm. How she was brought in constant pain, and lost track of reality.

"HELP ME!" Applejack screamed just before all the images faded away and she was able to open her eyes again.

Rainbow Dash went numb. Was what she just saw the past? Did Discord really do these things to Applejack or was it just one of his tricks?

"Excellent chaos, Am I right?" Discord giggled.

It was true. Discord had destroyed Applejacks mind, and made her destroy her own farm.

Rainbow Dash began shaking. "You… Monster"

"Yes yes. So now you know what has happened to Applejack. How she destroyed her own farm. So are you ready for challenge number 1?" He said as he leaned towards Rainbow Dash.

The air suddenly became much cooler making Rainbow Dash shake even more.

"What do I have to do?" Rainbow asked without lifting her head.

"I will send you to her farm. Not to chit-chat with your friend, but to save her farm" Discord flew around Rainbow Dash while continuing to talk.

"You see that farm is what Applejack loved the most. That is the only reason her and her family was able to survive. They had that farm for many years, through many generations. And I will give you the chance to rebuild the farm complete with hundreds of fresh trees with the nicest red apples" He moved around like he was selling insurance.

"All you have to do is to find a single fresh apple from her farm. Understand? If you bring me a nice red apple to me I will by the help of my powerful magic rebuild the whole farm"

Rainbow Dash tried keeping her anger away "How do I know I can trust you?"

Discord flew back "You can always trust me. You know that. And also, you don't have any other options"

Rainbow Dash nodded slowly. "Let's just go" She knew she was going to regret this.

"Just 2 more things. You only got 10 minutes. And my magic making you unable to fly will remain through the whole game"

"So that's why I can't fly" she whispered to herself.

"Have fun" Discord giggled just before snapping his fingers once again.

And in the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash was surrounded by broken tress and a harsh smell of rotten apples. She knew exactly where she was. In the middle of the apple families harvest spot. It was sunny, and just a little cooling wind was noticed. Seemed like it was morning. The only thing being different was that all the trees were lying on the ground. Rainbow Dash had actually never noticed just how many trees Applejack had on her farm.

"Come on Rainbow Dash. Just one fresh apple!" She thought to herself as she started to run.

She ran as fast as she could analyzing all the rotten apples she ran past. If just she could just fly. She shook that thought away and focused on finding that apple.

"Don't worry Applejack. Your farm will stand once again"

After a few minutes she spotted in the corner of her eye, an apple that wasn't brown and smashed. She smiled gently as ran towards it, it looked fairly fresh. Big and red, sure a little dirty but not rotten. She picked it up and scanned it. But as she turned it, a big brown spot appeared.

"Damn! Won't work!"

She threw the apple away and continued to run past miles of broken tress and rotten apples. The stench was horrible and the heat was making her sweat. Time went by quick and she already felt she had used her 10 minutes. Her heart started pounding as she spotted another apple looking fairly good. Without getting her hopes up, she quickly ran to it, picking it up. "Please, please!" She whispered to herself as she turned it around.

At first there was no brown spot to see. She turned it around in all possible ways. This had to be the apple.

"Times out! Hope you found your apple" A sound was heard, coming from her own head. Apparently she just made it. Again, in the blink of an eye she had returned to the dark forest, standing before Discord with the apple in her hoof. It was still night time it seemed and the cool air was rather refreshing after all that running.

"Let's see" Discord said quietly as he made the apple float towards him.

Just as Rainbow Dash, he began turning it around to check if it really was fresh. Rainbow Dash felt confident that this was the perfect apple.

"That's a fine apple you found there"

Rainbow Dash smiled mildly as she could taste the victory across her lips.

"If you like worms" Discord laughed.

"What!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Haha. Lookie here Rainbow Dash" He smiled as he levitated the apple towards her.

She pinched her eyes, first now she spotted the small hole going through the apple. A worm had been eating most of the apple from the inside.

"No…" She whispered.

"Too bad. I am sorry to say that you have failed. Now the apple family will never be able to rebuild the farm, and will eventually end up broke and unable to take care of themselves" Discords voice was so evil and annoying at the same time. Rainbow Dash could feel a tear pushing from her eye.

"I'll be fair and give you a little break. I'll be back in 6 hours" He turned around and began walking away just before letting out a grin.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash" Suddenly a sharp light appeared in front of her and she heard some yelling just before passing out.

"Hey. Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you awake?"

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, revealing she was back in Lily's house. She lifted her body holding a hoof to her head.

"Auch. What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked by reflects.

"You tell me" Lily responded.  
"I just entered and you were lying in my couch"

"Hmm" Rainbow Dash thought for a moment.

She gasped when she recalled what had just happened.

"He said he would back in 6 hours" Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

Lily turned her head "Who said what? What is going on, and how did you get into my house?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess I should tell you what is going on"

Lily sat next to Rainbow in the couch. "Please do" she said calmly.

Rainbow Dash rubbed her mane before starting to explain.

A few minutes in, Lily had to stop her. "So you are saying that this monster called Discord is trying to take control over Equestria by creating enough chaos to destroy the holders of the elements of harmony? And one of these holders is you?"

"I know it sounds strange..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Well, I have heard of something called The Elements of Harmony. They were used by Princess Celestia right?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her and nodded. "But now Discord has taken over the elements and plans to use them to create chaos and evil, unless I stop him by playing his games. And that's how I ended up here. I recently just finished round 1 out of 6"

Lily looked up. "So how did it go?"

Rainbow Dash looked away not saying a word.

"I see"

Some silent minutes passed before Lily breaking the silence "So the way I understand it, is that you have a couple of hours until round 2"

"Yes" Rainbow Dash responded.

"And do you have any idea what this round will be about?"

"Sadly, no. I just know it will involve one of my friends"

"Hmm" Lily got up and walked into another room just before returning with fruits and a wet sponge.

Rainbow Dash stared for a while "What are those for?"

"Well, if you plan on winning this game you should be prepared" Lily smiled at her.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe Lily's kindness and understanding.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

Lily sat down next to her and began rubbing the wet sponge against Rainbows body to clean her of some of the dry mud across her body. The sponge felt warm as she rubbed it her around her back. Rainbow Dash began blushing.

"Feel free to eat some of the fruits in front of you"

Rainbow Dash really felt hungry and decided to accept the offer and grabbed an apple. She looked at it as she felt a tear pushing from inside. "Where did you get these apples?" Rainbow Dash asked as she gently placed the apple back and took a pear instead.

"I got an apple tree behind my house. It's really big; we should go out and check on it after this"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Close your eyes" Lily said, just giving Rainbow Dash enough time to do so before her face was being rubbed by the sponge.

It felt unpleasant but also nice in some way. She first rubbed it around her eyes then her cheeks.

"Ok" Lily said just after placing the sponge away.

As Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, she spotted a picture on the table next to her. A picture with Lily holding a baby wrapped in some cloth next to a fine looking stallion, the picture was inside a yellow frame. She felt curios to ask who the ponies were, but she decided not to. Unfortunately Lily spotted Rainbow Dash staring at the picture.

"He's beautiful right?" Lily said with a sad smile.

Rainbow Dash quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. "Yeah. He is"

"Come, follow me outside and I'll tell you about him"

"Alright" Rainbow Dash responded as she lifted her body from the couch.

Lily began walking and Rainbow Dash followed close behind. She led her through her house, almost the same way Rainbow took to get to the bathroom.

"It's really hard keeping this house clean all by myself" Lily said, unable to see her facial expression.

"I can imagine" Rainbow Dash smiled.

It was really comfortable to be around Lily. It almost made her forget all her troubles.

Seconds later Lily opened a back door leading outside. The door was red with a little window in it.

"It's just out here" Lily said with a smile as she held the door for Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks" She said silently as she bowed her head.

"There is a short walk to it, but it should only take a minute or two" Lily said, closing the door behind her.

"Sounds good"

"Just straight forward" Lily said, walking besides Rainbow Dash.

"The stallion you saw in the picture is my husband. His name is Meadow Song"

The weather outside was clearly better than before. And it seemed like it was day time, but still hard to tell with all the trees surrounding her. But the air felt fresher and warmer.

"Fits him well" Rainbow Dash responded.

She remembered the stallion having a light blue body with a dark mane looking really royal for some reason. He too had a pair of wings. Rainbow Dash didn't notice his cuite mark though. She remembered it being out of frame. Rainbow Dash was really eager to ask her where he was. But she was quite insecure, she had seen how sad Lily got last time Rainbow Dash had confronted her that she was living on her own. But Lily had somehow picked up the signals and began talking some more.

"He was a really good husband. And he took great care of our daughter"

Rainbow Dash's curiosity kept building as she wondered where her family was. She had to ask.

"So what happened with him?" Rainbow Dash asked. She felt bad for asking but it was nice to get it out.

Lily took a while to answer. "He ehh… Died"

Lily's voice broke and a tear landed on the ground.

"I really miss him" She continued.

Now Rainbow Dash felt really awful.

"Lily" She whispered. She figured it was best not to ask how, and definitely not ask her about the daughter.

"Sorry" Lily smiled back.  
"We are here now anyway" She declared as she lifted her right hoof, presenting the great apple tree.

And great it was. It was far larger than any apple tree Rainbow Dash had seen. And the amount of apples was unbelievable, there must have been over 70 if not 100 apples.

"Yeah, it's here I get all my apples" Lily continued.  
"It's almost like a magical tree" She smiled.

"Wow" Rainbow Dash let out amazed.  
She looked back at Lily "How long have you been living here?"

Lily looked up, thinking about the question. "Some years I believe. It was actually this tree that made us buy this house. Our daughter loved climbing up in the tree and eating the apples" Lily chuckled.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help smiling too. "Lily, I know you don't know me very well, but I am truly grateful for you are helping me like this"

Lily had a big smile on her face "Oh, it's my pleasure. It's nice having somepony to talk to"

"I just feel like I should return the favor somehow" Rainbow Dash actually felt bad inside for causing so much trouble.

"Oh stop it Rainbow Dash. You are really the kindest pony I have ever met"

Rainbow Dash blushed while looking away.

Lily began laughing. "Come. We should head home and get some sleep"

"I think you're right. I do feel pretty tired"

The two ponies then began heading home, not talking, but both with a smile on their faces.

"Alright. You can sleep in there" Lily pointed towards a closed door.

"Thanks Lily" Rainbow Dash greeted.

"No problem" Lily smiled.  
"Goodnight Rainbow Dash" She said as she walked away.

"Goodnight" Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door to the room.

It was pretty dark; she could only make out a big bed and a night stand next to it. And of course a window with a little bit of light entering. Rainbow Dash felt too tired to look for a light switch and just fell onto the bed. She thought a' bit about Lily and how lucky she was to meet her, just before dozing off.

"Why do we keep playing this stupid game?"  
"Hey. You can't have a sleep over without playing truth or dare. And it's much more fun with all of our friends instead of just me and you"  
"Pinkie!"  
"What's that Rainbow Dash? I didn't reckon you'd like such games"  
"Applejack darling. Rainbow Dash is much more than meets the eye"  
"Are we done with the chit-chat now? Because I would really like to play this game. I never had friends to play this with"  
"Sure Twilight. Who goes first?"  
"Hold on a second. What are the rules for this fancy game?"  
"It's quite simple. We have a bottle lying in the middle of our little circle; somepony spins it, and whoever it points at get to ask another pony; truth or dare. If the pony chooses 'truth' she has to answer a question honestly from the pony that span the bottle. If she the pony chooses 'dare' she has to complete a task, also given from the pony that span to bottle. After the pony have answered or completed the task, she gets to spin the bottle. Understand?"  
"Ehh. Sure"  
"Good. Now who wants to spin the bottle first?"  
"OH! ME ME ME!"  
"Okay Pinkie. Spin the bottle"  
"I can't believe we are playing this game"  
"You must like something about it, since you played it with Pinkie Pie before"  
"Hmph"  
"Twilight will be my first victim!"  
"Oh, did the bottle land on me?"  
"Yep! Now… Truth or dare?"  
"I guess I will go for truth"  
"Truth you say. In that case… Do you have a crush?!"  
"Pinkie. Is that all you care about? That was the question you asked me the last time"  
"Hey. You can't blame a pony for loving the delicious secrets about a special somepony. Now answer Twilight"  
"Ehh. I always had a thing for my stuffed animal Mrs. Smarty Pants!"  
"I KNEW IT!"  
"Pinkie, dear. Calm down. Twilight, it's your turn to spin the bottle"  
"Oh yeah. Let's see…"  
"Aha! Rarity, truth or dare?"  
"Me? Oh, I guess I would say truth. Just no 'who is your secret crush questions'"  
"Oh, I got a better question than that. Are you a virgin?"  
"I find that highly inappropriate at the time being!"  
"Hold on suga' I actually wondered that myself"  
"Me too!"  
"What? But…"  
"Spill the beans Rarity!"  
"But I- I'm… Yes. I am a virgin. Happy now?"  
"Very much so. Your turn!"  
"I hope for all that is shiny it lands on you Twilight…"  
"What's that?"  
"Oh, nothing! Let me spin the bottle, as you would say"  
"Did that land on Applejack or Pinkie Pie?"  
"I would say it's pointing more towards Pinkie"  
"YES! ME! IT LANDED ON ME!"  
"Then we shall continue with our question. Truth or dare?"  
"Well, since everypony have chosen truth so far, I will go for dare"  
"In that case, I dare you to… try touching your nose with your hind hoof"  
"Is that possible?"  
"Only one way to find out! Hmm… Ehh. Almost! Just a little more! Wait wait… AHH!"  
"Oh dear…"  
"OH DASH! I am so sorry! I tripped and and…"  
"Ehm…"  
"Pinkie. Your dare was to touch your nose. Not to kiss Rainbow Dash"  
"It was an accident!"  
"It's alright Pinkie. You tripped and your mouth landed on an unfortunate place"  
"I am soooo sorry Dashie!"  
"Let's continue before you two start to make out"  
"Very funny Applejack"

"It's time!" A deep voice suddenly sounded waking Rainbow Dash.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She was not in the room she feel asleep in, she was outside, back outside in the forest. The sun stroke Rainbow Dash's eyes revealing it was In the middle of the day. She stood up and looked at the horrible creature standing in front of her as she could feel the soft grass on her hooves.

"What is it? Morning sickness?" Discord chuckled while putting his hands behind his back.

Rainbow Dash's body woke up in a sudden rush as huge amounts of anger rushed through her once again. This game was really starting to mess with her.

"What do I have to do?" She asked without changing her facial expression.

"Impatient as always I see. Very well" He continued as he teleported a few meters close to Rainbow Dash.

"The next pony you will try to save from internal unhappiness and fear is…"

Discord pulled the last word making Rainbow Dash even angrier

"Fluttershy!" He declared.

Suddenly all her anger faded away while thoughts making their way through her mind of what he could have done to her.

"I'm gonna fucking-" She bit her lip.

"What's that?" Discord smiled while turning his ear to Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever you did to Fluttershy, I will win this challenge!" Rainbow Dash yelled while stomping her right hoof into the ground.

"Whatever you say Rainbow Dash. Whatever you say" Discord said calmly.

"This kinda chaos I did with Fluttershy was by far the easiest chaos I have ever created"

Rainbow Dash stood numb just waiting to hear what it could be.

"You remember before you 'died' Fluttershy made a promise to you? A promise to attend flight school"

Rainbow Dash remembered saying that, but she didn't really mean it. Though she made her promise it, she didn't think she would actually follow through with it.

"So after you died, she felt pressured to do as she promised. Surely she couldn't say no to her best friend. Her dead best friend"

"Get to it already!" Rainbow Dash yelled while biting her lips harder to keep her from jumping him.

"Hmm. At first I didn't really had to do anything. Bullies are actually very common here in ponyvillie" Discord smiled making it clear that he didn't think that was a bad thing.

"Wait, let me make this more clear to you" Discord said while flicking his finger.

Suddenly a white burst appeared in front of Rainbow Dash making her trapped inside her own mind once again. Images began forming inside her head as Discord continued to talk.

"You friend Fluttershy was an easy target for the young bullies, so as everyone but you expected, it didn't start off easy"

As words being said images kept flashing inside Rainbow Dash's mind. Ponies laughing and calling Fluttershy mean names.

"It continued with that for days, more violently for each day. Until one day a pony decided to stand up for her, telling the bullies to back off"

Rainbow Dash could see a blue pony standing up and started yelling.

"That moment Fluttershy fell in love with that pony. And what really disgust me is that the pony she fell in love with was another mare. I mean, come on! What is it with you ponies loving the same gender? It's not natural"

Discord began to chuckle "But who am I to judge? Fluttershy's crush named Star Bolt finally had enough and decided to give that bully a well-deserved punch right in the face! Oh, it was glorious"

Again, images appeared in Rainbow Dash's mind, seeing two ponies yelling at each other before one of them throwing a punch.

"That little trick certainly didn't make the bullies happier and they began making deadly threats to Fluttershy. Before Star Bolt was able to stop it, Fluttershy tried to commit suicide"

Horrible images of Fluttershy tying a rope kept flashing before Rainbow Dash.

"But 'luckily'" Discord said in a sarcastic tone

"Star Bolt WAS able to stop her from dying. She took her to the hospital, they fell in love, headed home, had sex, you know… The usual" Discord laughed.

"So now you wonder how this could turn out to be a bad thing, huh?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't answer; she was still trapped inside her head.

"I was so kind to kill that bully that had been nagging Fluttershy with a little claw to the heart and with a tiny bit of chaos; I convinced, or rather cursed, Fluttershy into believing it was Star Bolt that had done the horrible act. So after a little more crying Fluttershy told Star Bolt to leave the town, and she did, leaving Fluttershy scared and lonely once again"

A few last images flashed before her, seeing Fluttershy yelling then falling to the ground crying. Then a shock ran through her body and she quickly inhaled. She was back.

"You-" Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Yeah, I am a monster, I know. Before you decide to call my more nono- names, how about you get your challenge? You get one chance to make Fluttershy forever happy. Oh yes, I will personally make sure that she will be forever happy"

Some birds tweeted while Discord continued.

"All you have to do is to convince Fluttershy's love, Star Bolt, to go back and see Fluttershy. Sounds simple right? But you can't mention why you are here to convince her or anything by that matter. If you succeed I will erase all chaos inside Fluttershy making her confident enough to talk to Star Bolt and apologize to her for accusing it was her killing that bully. They will fall in love all over again and live a happy life, blablabla. But if you fail!"

Discord stopped and smiled "I will make sure everyone step on Fluttershy, using her, hitting her, abusing her. And she will never find love of any kind"

Rainbow Dash had to take all that in and before she began crying she blurted out;

"Let's just do it!" with a weeping sound.

"Looks painful to be you. Again, you have 10 minutes. Go!"

Again he flicked his fingers and a butterfly shaped jewelry flew towards Rainbow Dash creating a bright light blinding her. This being the element of kindness.

She closed her eyes before quickly opening them again. She turned her head revealing that she was just outside a forest. Maybe the forest she had just been in. She was standing on some short grass and besides the forest behind her, there wasn't much around her. Before she could think further about that she noticed a blue pony nearby, walking away from her up a small hill. Maybe that was Star Bolt?  
"What should I do?"

She opened her mouth and yelled "Star bolt?!"

The blue pony turned around. She certainly looked like the pony from the visions. It had to be her. Rainbow Dash tried bashing out her wings to fly but a stinging pain ran through her body.

"Oh yeah. Against the rules to fly. Damn"

She began running towards to pony just standing there looking confused; as she came closer she could see more details about the pony. She had a long black mane and wings of an incredible size. As she was just a few meters away from her Star Bolt looked at her and asked "Do I know you?"

She didn't look too well. She had some dirt on her hooves and a few scratches across her leg. Rainbow Dash stopped and took a few quick breaths while thinking about what to say

"I- My name is Rainbow Dash. I'm a friend of Fluttershy"

Star Bolt stared at her for a 'bit before turning around  
"I can't help you" and walked away.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash said loudly.

"You have to listen to me!"

"Listen. I don't know who you are, but Fluttershy doesn't want anything to do with me. So I don't want to talk to any of her friends"

Rainbow Dash looked down.

"I know you love her" She almost whispered.

Star Bolt turned back around "You better back off or I am gonna force you!"

"You have to talk to Fluttershy! It's important!"

"You better shut up!" Star Bolt yelled.

"She needs you Star Bolt" Star Bolt went quiet.  
"She loves you"

"Then why did she accuse me of something I didn't do and told me to fuck off, huh?" Star Bolt stared madly at her.

"You have to understand, she has it hard. One of her friends had recently died. She was a mess. But then you came along and you made her happy like no one else ever could. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I've known Fluttershy for a long time and I am sure she will realize it wasn't you who murdered that pony"

They were both staring into each other's eyes as a light wind passed by.

"How do you even know he was murdered? Did you have anything to do with it?!"

"What? No!"

Star Bolt took a step forward and bashed out her large wings just before leaving the ground quickly and flew straight into Rainbow Dash and knocked her off her hooves, landing on her side on the grass.

"Leave now!" Star Bolt yelled standing before Rainbow Dash.

"You just have to listen!"

In a sudden move Star Bolt lifted her hooves and smashed them down but Rainbow Dash was quick to evade it and got back up on her hooves.

"You don't wanna do this" Rainbow Dash said getting ready to force Star Bolt to do what she wanted.

Without responding Star Bolt again flew towards Rainbow Dash but this time Rainbow Dash jumped to the side just avoiding her.

"I don't have time for this!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Time? Fluttershy was the only pony I ever cared about. I don't have any fucking parents you know! And you are worried about time?! You don't deserve to be a friend of Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash could feel a great amount of anger rushing through her.

"If Fluttershy is the only one you have ever loved then you can't give up this easily on her!"

"Easily? I protected her from the bullies. I saved her from suicide. I made her happy. And she told me to fuck off! That's what you get for trusting ponies"

Rainbow Dash tightened her body. "But it wasn't Fluttershy who did that!"

"Bad move" a deep voice sounded.

Again a light flash appeared, blinding her. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw she was back in the forest, in front of Discord.

"What did I tell you? You can't mention things like that when it against the rules"

Rainbow Dash looked up "Fuck you rules!"

She suddenly ran towards Discord ready to jump him.

"Why must you be so foolish Rainbow Dash?" he said just before teleporting away.

"Seems like you need another break" Discord smiled.

The last thing Rainbow Dash saw was the dark clouds floating above of her before she passed out.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" a voice sounded as Rainbow Dash opened her eyes

"Uh. I know" She said aware that she was back at Lily's house.

Lily just let Rainbow Dash take a moment to adjust.

"So how did it go?" she then asked, hoping for the best.

Rainbow Dash took a few seconds to sit properly on the couch. She was always on that damn couch.

"Well, thanks to me, another one of my friends life are ruined"

"Hey" Lily said with a strict voice while gently brushing some of Rainbow Dash's hair away from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's that horrible creature that is behind it"

"I guess" Rainbow Dash said with a sad voice. She knew it was true but she couldn't help but to feel regret and sadness.

"Actually, ever since you left for the second time I have been wondering the whole purpose of the game. Why you? Why now?"

Rainbow Dash wasn't surprised Lily had asked that, though she didn't have a clear answer.

"It's quite a story actually"

"I got nothing but time" Lily smiled.

Rainbow Dash then proceeded telling Lily about how a few years ago they had defeated the horrible creature Discord with the elements of harmony. How they turned him into stone. Years passed as they were just living their own lives. An unknown day Discord had apparently escaped from his prison of stone, and had absorbed the elements power and used them to curse a creature called Drutaa. She had died in her best friends hooves. And while she was dead, Discord had been going to each of her friends, destroying their hope and friendship so he was ready to revive me, in order to use the elements of harmony to its full extent. Since he had been going around creating chaos around my friends, he was almost certain that he had killed the threat of "the holders" But he had seen what had happened the last time he thought he destroyed our friendship. So this time he is forcing me to play these games in order to create ultimate chaos around my friends, so we will never be able to stop him. If I lose every single challenge; Equestria will without a doubt fall on its knees, letting the door to world domination stand wide open.

Lily went speechless after hearing how big this actually was.

"I- I'm sorry" Lily stuttered.

Rainbow Dash looked at her "You have nothing to be sorry about" then looked down.

"I need to save Pinkie" She whispered to herself.

"Is that one of your friends?" Lily asked with the softest tone she was able to do.

Rainbow Dash looked back up. "She is more than a friend. She is the only pony I have ever truly loved. The one pony that I know would do anything for me. That is the main reason I am playing this game. So we can meet each other again"

Lily thought for a moment "But… Pinkie sounds like a mare's name?"

"It is" Rainbow Dash was quick to respond.

"So you are…" Lily forced herself to stop talking.

"I'm not sure. And I don't really care. All I know is that all I ever want in this world is to be with her" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, trying to stop a tear pushing from her eye.

"I understand. I had it like that with my husband too. He was the only one who ever truly understood me"

Rainbow Dash kept her curiosity for herself, though it was hard not to ask how he had actually died. She didn't want to make Lily sad.

Lily looked at Rainbow Dash. "I'll go make you something to eat, and then you should rest" She said as she stood up.

"Thanks" Rainbow Dash said then leaned back on the couch, just thinking back at the time with her friends in Ponyvillie. The more she thought about them, the more she wanted to save them. She was beginning to wish that her and her friends never had got the job to be the guardians of the elements. Can't Celestia take away the elements power or something? And how come she isn't even helping me? She must be aware of Discord escaping from his prison. I know I have been gone for a while but I can't imagine Celestia giving up.

"I'm sorry" a whispered sounded, Rainbow Dash looked up.

Lily had sneaked up on her and she was holding what appeared to be a knife.

"Lily, what are you-"

In a sudden move Lily took the knife in both her hooves and tried to stab Rainbow Dash, but she quickly rolled over, leading the knife to hit Rainbow Dash's right wing.

Rainbow started screaming while Lily was breathing heavily while crying. She quickly took the knife back up and made another move to stab Rainbow Dash. But just before the knife reached her chest, she punched the knife out of Lily's hoof making the knife fall to the ground.

"LILY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Rainbow Dash yelled while lifting her wings.

"I'm…" Lily began crying even more before falling to her knees.

"I have to save my daughter" she stuttered.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked standing on the floor before Lily.

"My daughter is out there somewhere, and if you keep failing these challenges…"

Rainbow Dash stared at Lily.

She continued "You have to give up Rainbow Dash. If he manages to create full chaos he will destroy everything in his path. He will kill my daughter" She cried with her eyes closed.

Rainbow Dash folded her wings while leaning down to Lily.

"Lily. I promise you, I won't fail these next challenges. I will defeat Discord and I will return to my friends. And your daughter will be safe. I swear it"

Lily looked up from her kneeling position. "I am so sorry. My daughter is just the only thing I have left to live for. And I thought… If the game ended Discord wouldn't have enough power to take control over Equestria"

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes. Suddenly a booming sound appeared across the room.

"Isn't that sweet. The only friend near you is trying to kill you" it was Discord.

Rainbow Dash looked around the room, bashing out her wings. A bright flash then appeared and once again Discord stood before her, but this time inside the house, and apparently Discord had shrunken himself a' bit to fit inside the house.

"And you even have a nice little wound to remind you of it"

Rainbow Dash realized she was bleeding from her wing, first now she felt the pain.

"IT'S YOU!" Lily suddenly yelled while standing up.

"Nice to see you again Lily Dache. How have you been?" Discord laughed.

"You know him?!" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"It was him! Him who killed my husband and took my daughter from me"

"We both know that, that's not entirely true. But I suppose I should feel flattered from the compliments" Discord smiled.

"Now, Rainbow Dash. Come with me" Before another word could be said another bright flash appeared and once again, they both stood in the middle of the forest, the exact same spot as last time.

"What did you do to Lily?!" Rainbow Dash was quick to ask.

"Oh, just a little chaos. But we are not here because of that, remember?"

Rainbow Dash grinded her hoof into the ground.

"You can ask Lily herself after you fail this challenge. Unless she decides to try to kill you again" Discord really enjoyed this.

"Why is it you keep bringing me back to her anyway?" Rainbow Dash looked away.

"Hmm? Oh, no reason. I was just thinking Lily could use some company after being alone for all these years. But again, we are not here for that. Ready to hear your next challenge little pony?"

The cold wing passing by was almost whistling and leaves flew past them both as the sun faded away. Was she actually ready?

"Whatever" Rainbow Dash responded.

"And the lucky one this time is… Rarity. The drama queen!" Discord made a fancy expression trying to mimic Rarity.

Rainbow Dash remained silent.

"Oh, a little grumpy are we? Well then, get ready for another round inside your head" Discord said while flicking another element of harmony in front of Rainbow Dash's head.

Rainbow Dash tried to avoid it but her body was already frozen. The little crystal shard stopped in front of her and began glowing. The element of generosity. In a flash Rainbow Dash's body lost control and images began forming inside her head once again.

"I will talk you through it" Discord said as the first image appeared.

It looked like Rarity was on her way inside a house she had never seen before.

"You see Rainbow, for reasons you will find out later, Rarity had moved away from ponyvillie into a city called Shallow Berk, Along with her sister. And you can see that little Sweetie Belle wasn't too happy about it"

Discord kept talking while new images popped into her head. She could see Rarity and her little sister yelling at each other just before Sweetie Belle running out of the house in anger.

"And this is where I come on" Discord said happily.

An image came up showing Rarity running out of the house trying to follow Sweetie Belle, just before a grey stallion stopped her and began talking to her.

"Recognize that fine looking pony? Yep, you guessed it. That was me!" Discord said joyfully.  
"I didn't play a big role so far. But just you wait"

The images then began flashing faster. She saw how the next day Rarity was putting on makeup and stroking her mane.

"And of course you know who she is prettying up for"

It continued as the grey pony once again stood before the house talking to Rarity.

"I called myself Orion by the way. Stole the name from some other pony I once killed. It's a good story actually. But I guess it's not the time for that"

They both started walking around the town, talking and smiling. Rarity being unaware that she was on a date with a monster. They then sat down around a small table and began drinking some wine.

"And here I did some smooth talk. I am really good at that, but I am sure you have noticed that. Okay, wait for it…"

Rainbow Dash couldn't see it but she knew Discord was smiling. Orion and Rarity began walking away from the table they were sitting at, reaching a building which seemed like "Orions" home.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking. But that's not my real home; I just stole it from another family I killed. Funny story! But more on that later, don't worry about it. Watch closely now…"

Rarity was walking inside the house with Orion, then began drinking some more wine just before they… Kissed.

"Ohohoh" Discord laughed.

They kept kissing while lying on top of each other. Horrible images appeared in Rainbow Dash's mind as she saw them having…

"I HAD SEX WITH RARITY!" Discord laughed out manically.

Rainbow Dash did anything to try to close her mind and end this torture. But to no avail.

"Okay, moving on. You see, all that time I spent with Rarity made little Sweetie Belle feel lonely, just as planned of course, and that's when some sweet chaos started building. The little sister started doing anything to get Rarity's attention. But she just kept on making her more mad, kinda sad, I know. Rarity then had an emotional breakdown and decided to break up with me on order to spend more time with her little sister. Tragic right? But don't feel sorry for me, it was all part of the plan"

After images of Rarity crying and talking to Orion, she saw the 2 sisters walking outside together.

"How sweet. 2 sisters reunited and feeling nothing but happiness. But of course I needed to change that"

Discord was really pushing it.

"As you can see here I broke into Rarity's house and did a very naughty thing. Not only did I read her diary, I actually wrote something in it and placed it in a spot where I knew Sweetie Belle would find it"

The images then changed to Sweetie Belle reading the diary just before running outside crying.

"What did you write?" Rainbow Dash wanted to ask, bit of course she couldn't.

"Anything that happens beyond this point was actually not a part of my plan, but boy, it went better than expected" Discord giggled.

"Rarity then noticed Sweetie Belle was missing, she ran after her ending up at the lake where she to her fear saw that Sweetie Belle had jumped in the river in a suicide attempt"

Rainbow Dash could feel anger building inside her.

"That's just really amazing don't you think?"

Rainbow Dash couldn't do anything but to watch Rarity trying to save her sister, trying to grab her but failed. She saw how Sweetie Belle went down the waterfall. How she… died.

"After the death scene Rarity cried and cried, then decided to go back to Ponyvillie in hope of some comfort. She arrived, made a funeral for Sweetie Belle, ended up living with Twilight, blablabla. End of story!"

Again, like a cold slap she was back in the real world, tears running down her face.

"Oh, you are crying? I knew that this would really get to you. I am so brilliant!" Discord almost danced around.

"You… Was it really necessary to kill an innocent little filly?"

Discord stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmm. Nope!"

Discord returned to dancing "But the chaos was so excellent don't you think?" He hummed.

Rainbow Dash wiped away her tears. "I swear Discord. No matter what, I will NOT fail this challenge. I will beat you and watch you turn back into stone. I will make everything right. I SWEAR IT!"

Discord once again stopped and stared at Rainbow Dash. "You seem optimistic. Alright, let's see you if you are telling the truth. Let's see if you actually are able to complete this next challenge"

"Just get to it you stupid fuck!"

"Sure sure. The rules are a little different in this challenge. You have all the time you need in order to complete this challenge and you get to fly!"

Rainbow Dash looked up.

"For 30 seconds. After you have been in the air for that amount of time you will lose the ability to fly. So remember to count so you won't die from falling to the ground at 50 feet height or something"

"What do I have to do?" Rainbow Dash tried keeping her head up. She was utterly tired.

"You may not have been able to save Sweetie Belle from the cold hands of death, but now you get the chance to save her two friends. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" Discord was almost clapping at the excitement.

"What have you done to them?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh well… Apple Bloom is inside their tree house safe and sound. Though all exits have been blocked and the tree house is on fire, but you know… Safe and sound"

Before Rainbow Dash could yell some more Discord interrupted.

"And Scootaloo is standing on a wooden board placed between 2 cliffs. Almost the same place where you and your friends did the 'Hop, Skip and Jump' thing. The wooden board is very old so if she just even moves the tiniest muscle the board will break. But don't worry, little Scootaloo knows that"

Discord flew behind Rainbow Dash "And what does that have to do with Rarity, you ask? Good question!"

Discord continued leading a conversation with himself. "You see, if you don't save both of these little fillies I will make it look it was Rarity who killed both her own sister and these two fillies. Which will probably lead to her going to jail" The wind had picked up and the cold was getting worse.

"And how do you plan on to make it look like her that did it?" Rainbow Dash asked while scratching her eye.

"I am the king of chaos you idiot. I can make the world explode with a snap with my fingers"

Rainbow Dash looked silently at Discord for a moment, raising her left eye.

"Fine. I can't do that, but I can make the finest chicken salad!"

"Mhm" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Speaking of chicken. Ready to save some fillies?" Discord said while snapping his fingers, not waiting for a response.

A quick flash later, she stood in a grassy area with the bright sun striking her eyes.

"And the challenge starts… now!"

Just after these words a loud scream was heard from her right. It was the CMC's tree house with fire surrounding the whole place. Rainbow Dash bashed out her wings and began flying, it felt great but she quickly folded them back in, remembering the rules. She fell to the ground but quickly got back up. Only 30 seconds of flying. Can't waste them. She began running as fast as her hooves could move her body towards the flames. She didn't really notice her surroundings, only the tree house and a bunch of green grass around it.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Apple Bloom screamed from inside the house.

"I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash yelled, letting her know help was on its way.

Unfortunately the tree house was build a few feet above the ground and the latter was burning, so she was forced to fly. She bashed out her wings and quickly flew in front of one of the blocked windows. The fire became bigger and more treating.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Apple Bloom screamed in fear.

"Keep calm!" Rainbow Dash tried to calm her down as she began smashing her hooves at the window blocked with thick wooden planks.

"Goddammit. Come on!" She yelled at herself just before turning her body in midair and smashed her hind legs in the blockade, just strong enough the brake the planks.

She quickly punched it a few times more to make the hole big enough for her to enter. She instantly saw Apple Bloom running around in the corner. Rainbow Dash didn't waste a second and quickly flew inside, avoiding a flame just below her. She grabbed Apple Bloom next to the huge flames and flew out the way she came in. Almost a foot above ground she folded back her wings, not wanting to waste another second in the air. She felt she had already used at' least 20 out the 30 seconds she was given. They both landed hard on the ground but managed to not get any further damage.

"Rainbow Dash?! What happened? I thought you were dead?" Rainbow Dash was quick to get back on her hooves.

"I don't have time to explain" She said she looked around for Scootaloo.

"Next filly" A voice sounded just as another scream was heard.

She looked behind her and she saw in the distance a long wooden plank between two cliffs at a deadly height, with Scootaloo standing in the middle looking terrified.

"Don't move!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she ran towards the cliffs.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo look surprised.

"Not now Scootaloo! Just stand still!" She demanded as she was running as fast as she could, getting closer to the 2 cliffs.

"Okay. I only have maximum 10 seconds of flight. If she can just stand still I should have just enough time to fly up and get her. And hopefully land safely" she thought to herself.

But several feet before she was at the optimal position to set off the old wooden plank began cracking.

"HELP!" Scootaloo yelled nervously.

"Crap. I'm not gonna make it in time" Rainbow Dash's hooves was running as quickly as her mind. The cracks became bigger and the plank was close to breaking.

"FLY SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, readying her wings.

"I can't!" Scootaloo yelled back.

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! JUST FLY, NOW!" Just as the last words were out of her mouth Scootaloo jumped off the plank in tears, just before the plank broke. She started flapping her wings quickly but it was just not enough. She began dropping to the ground at deadly speed as she screamed in horror.

"Fuck!" Rainbow Dash let out just before getting air borne.

She flew as fast as she possibly could handle. After a few seconds she was about 10 feet above Scootaloo, as she began flying downwards at incredible speed. She got closer and closer to Scootaloo who was almost reaching the ground. Rainbow Dash kept flying directly downward, almost being able to touch Scootaloo.  
But she knew the time would end any second now. They were both in danger of dying as they were closing in on the ground. Her mind switched over to the thought Pinkie Pie. If she herself died now she would never see her again.

"I'm sorry" She let out just before opening her wings wide making her fly off course, as she quickly tried to land.

A few seconds before she landed she heard a screaming followed by a bone cracking sound and a loud 'thump' She knew that she had failed saving Scootaloo. Failed the challenge.

She herself landed safely on the ground, some feet away from where Scootaloo had landed.

"I had more time" she whispered to herself.

"I could have saved her" Tears forced their way out from her eyes.

"I… Failed" She lowered her head.

"So close!" Discord said in a high pitch voice.

"Ah well" A snap was heard and the usual bright light flashed.

She could feel the sharp grass and the cold wind. She was back in the forest but she kept her eyes closed. Kept crying.

"Funny thing" Discord said.

"I 'forgot' to start the timer of you flying ability. So actually" He took a short breath.

"You didn't have to worry about the 30 seconds at all!"

Rainbow Dash flinched. "What?"

"Yep. Silly me. Mistakes are made you know. And you're the one to talk. You let Scootaloo die" Discord said in an annoying voice.

"You fucking piece of sh-"

"SEE YOU LATER!" Discord interrupted.

And at the blink of an eye she got teleported back into Lily's house. "AAAAARGH!" Rainbow Dash screamed just before falling to the ground of exhaustion.

"Ehh, Pinkie. I know I have walked beside you for over 10 minutes now, but we are we actually going?"  
"It's a surprise!"  
"Alright then. But just tell me it have nothing to do with baking cupcakes or something"  
"Ehh…"  
"Pinkie!"  
"Don't worry Dashie. I was just kidding! Actually we are here now"  
"Is that Twilight's hot air balloon?"  
"Sure is! You know I can't fly but the thing I will show you is up in the skies so I borrowed this!"  
"But… Fine, let's just go then. I can't be bothered to ask any more questions"  
"Let's get in then!"  
"Do you even know how to steer this Pinkie?"  
"Sure! You just lean towards the direction you want the balloon to go!"  
"I don't think that's how it works"  
"Uh uh! We are getting close. Quick! Close your eyes!"  
"What?"  
"Don't ruin the surprise! Come on Dashie, close your eyes"  
"Eurg. Fine"  
"Almost there"  
"I can hear a' lot of cheering. Where in the world are we Pinkie?"  
"Okay, open your eyes!"  
"So where… Oh dear Celestia!"  
"Surprise!"  
"Pinkie! This is the Wonderbolts 10 year anniversary performance! Only special guests have access to see this show! The tickets cost like 500 bits!"  
"I know. And I just happened to have a 1000 bits lying around, so I thought I would take my best friend to see this! Are you happy?"  
"But how did you- I mean…"  
"Was it a mistake? Didn't you want to go?"  
"Pinkie this is amazing! Oh god, I just LOVE you!"  
"Really?"  
"Sure. This is the best gift a friend has ever given me! Thank you Pinkie!"  
"I'm glad you like it Dashie"

"Wake… UUUUP!" Lily screamed, making Rainbow Dash jump out of the couch.

"What what?"

Lily began laughing. "I thought instead of using unnecessary time, I would just wake you up the moment I saw you were back"

Rainbow Dash waddled a little bit before standing up.

"Yeah. Good thinking" Rainbow Dash said in a sarcastic voice.

Lily kept smiling "I'm sorry. You want something to eat?"

Rainbow Dash felt hungry but sick at the same time. And the wound on her wing was still causing minor pain.  
She decided she rather wanted to relax and ask a few questions.

"No thanks. But I-"

"Do you mind if I grab something to eat then?" Lily interrupted.

"Ehh…. Go ahead"

Rainbow Dash got annoyed by Lily's approach. What was she so happy about? Rainbow Dash felt like every second with Lily was crucial and could help her defeat Discord. After 5 long minutes Lily returned from the kitchen, chewing on an apple.

"I gotta tell you Rainbow Dash. These apples growing outside my house sure are fresh"

"Lily I-" Rainbow Dash stopped herself. That apple sure did look good, maybe she could just… No. Not now. Rainbow Dash shook her head violently and tried to focus.

"Lily, I got to ask you something!"

"Aha" Lily said then swallowed a piece of apple.

"Wait! Have you even seen my bushes just outside my house? They are filled with beautiful flowers in all colors"

"No, but I-"

"OH! You just HAVE to go see it. It's marvelous! Come on!" Lily grabbed Rainbow Dash by her hoof and started dragging her.

"LILY!" Rainbow Dash yelled and broke free from her grip.  
"What is going on?! This is hardly the time to watch some stupid bushes! Discord could be back any minute, and I have some serious questions and I would like for you to answer them NOW!"

Lily stopped and looked away.

"So why won't you answer my damn questions!?"

"I'm sorry" Lily whispered.  
"I just knew that the moment you returned you would question me. Wanting me to tell you about what happened with me and Discord. And I-" Lily's voice broke as she tried to continue.  
"I am afraid" Lily turned around, looking at Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Rainbow Dash's anger faded away.

"Afraid of what Lily?"

"Afraid of you hating me" She whispered.

Rainbow Dash went numb. Did Lily have secrets so awful? So awful that she was afraid of being hated by her only friend? What could possibly have happened that was so traumatic that she didn't dare talk about it?

"I understand Lily. But this could be important"

"I know" Lily was quick to respond.  
"Okay" She sighed. "Sit down"

Rainbow Dash calmly placed herself back on the couch followed by Lily.

She took a quick breath "Me and my husband used to live in the city next to this forest. We were doing very well, or at' least average. We just lived day by day. We both knew that it couldn't go on like this. There was something missing, we needed something to give us a fresh start. And like sent from heaven; I became pregnant. It was the happiest day of my life when I found out. And I could see in Meadow Songs eyes that he shared me happiness. But joy soon became doubt, and happiness became fear. After about 4 months of carrying Pacific Light we realized we simply didn't have enough money to raise our daughter properly. So we sold our house and moved into this house, in the forest. We made home to this small house we are sitting in right now, and we felt we were going to be okay. And everything did go pretty smooth. Sure my husband had to walk a few more miles just to get to work, but from the money we made from selling our old house, we had plenty to buy everything you need to take care of a little filly. Then the day became a reality. Our daughter was born. My husband and I looked into each other's eyes and we both knew what to call her. We named her Pacific Light. We were ever so happy. No matter how hard we had to work and no matter how tired we were, seeing Pacific Light smile was all worth it. Yes, life was great. But one day the most horrible thing happened. A horrifying monster appeared just as we were about to go to bed as a family. The monster, or Discord as I now learned his name, talked to us. Told us he came for our daughter, he wanted to take her away from us for some reason. Of course we denied even though he kept treating us. Just as Discord tried forcing his way to Pacific Light my husband bravely jumped him and began fighting him. But the creature was way too powerful and killed Meadow Song with a strike to the head. Discord began smiling, laughing. I stepped in front of my husband, willing to die for my daughter. But just as he was about to strike something happened. Something that scared him. He swore he would come back and take my daughter, then fled. In fear of my daughter's life, I wrapped her on cloth and ran just outside the forest, at the city entrance and placed her there, in hope someone would find her and take care of her. Hour after hour my fear of the monster returning grew larger. Already the second day I decided to go to where I had left Pacific Light and see if someone had rescued her. I'm still not sure who took her but I know someone had taken her into their home. They had left a note explaining that they had found and taken my daughter. I felt a huge relief knowing that she was safe. But at the same time I feel awful for just abandoning my daughter. And that's why… why I thought you might hate me"

Rainbow Dash could feel her heart almost stopping. She could barely speak.

"I- I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore" Lily were on the brink of crying.

"No Lily it's just… I never.." Rainbow Dash felt like she needed to say something but couldn't quite find the words.

Minutes passed as no words were said, only a light sound of boards creaking.

"Rainbow Dash" Lily then said.  
"It's okay. You don't need me anymore. You only have 2 challenges left, and I know you can win this stupid game" Lily smiled pleasant as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Lily" Rainbow Dash whispered as she walked towards her.  
"You did the right thing. And I would never hate you"

Rainbow Dash lifted her hoof and hugged Lily tightly.

"You have done so much for me Lily. And I will never leave you, not even when the game is over. I will come visit you all the time"

Lily gently hugged back. "Thanks. But why is Discord doing this?"

_Discord_ The name ran through Rainbow Dash's head. Rainbow Dash broke the hug and yelled  
"DISCORD! I KNOW YOU ARE LISTENING! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A dark shadow flew across the room as Rainbow Dash grinded her hoof into the ground.

"Lily, you should hide" Lily looked back at Rainbow Dash

"No. I want to meet him again!" There was nothing she could say to talk her out of it.

"Get ready then" Rainbow Dash said.

"Aaaand, here I am!" A small burst appeared and Discord appeared in the middle of the room.

"Discord! I am gonna-"

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash was interrupted.

Lily took a few steps forward; "Discord" She said silently.

"Hello old pal!" Discord replied joyfully.  
"How is your family doing?" He smiled.  
"Oh! I forgot, you have no family. My bad" He then proceeded to laugh.

Rainbow Dash could see, even feel, the anger rushing through Lily as she started madly at him.

"Why did you force my daughter away from me? What reason could you have to kill my husband in order to get your hands on an innocent filly?"

"Sweet, little Lily. As the king of chaos, I have my reasons. Maybe I just wanted to babysit a little pony. Or maybe I wanted to taste pony flesh with a sprinkle of salt"

Lily grinded her teeth. "You evil MONSTER!" She yelled as she began storming towards her.

"WAIT!" Rainbow Dash let out and jumped over and tackled Lily.

They both landed on the ground just meters before Discord. Rainbow Dash held Lily tightly.

"Let me go! I wanna kill that fucker!" Lily screamed in frustration.

Rainbow Dash tightened her grip, holding Lily in place.

"He's too powerful! He can't kill me, because he needs me, but he could kill you with a single breath!"

"Listen to the Rainbow, Lily. She is not that stupid" Discord joined in.

Rainbow Dash could feel that Lily was loosening up, so she freed her from her grip. Lily immediately got up and snarled at Discord. "Mark my words Discord, you may be safe now, but when Rainbow Dash wins these final challenges I will make sure she kicks your lizard ass!"

Rainbow Dash stood next to Lily and nodded while staring down Discord.

"Such words Lily! Besides, my butt is not from a lizard. Do you even know these animals my body is made of?"

"Enough Discord! Give me the damn challenge already!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

All three stood inside Lily's house just waiting to see what happened next. Though Discord seemed very calm as he transformed a table next to him into ash. Both Rainbow Dash and Lily looked confused as Discord took a pile of the ashes in his right hand.

"Watch this" He said just before blowing the ash away, revealing a little gem inside.

"Some epic magic right?" He smiled as he waited for an applause.

Neither Rainbow Dash nor Lily had any reaction making Discord frown.

"What?! I'd like to see you two Pegasus' do the same" He said as he flapped his arms in the air with his eyes wide open.

No response.

"Fine! I was just trying to lighten the mood. Here" Discord took a firm grip of the little gem before throwing it towards Rainbow Dash. She didn't even flinch since she was aware that it would stop just before her face. And so it did. It was a purple gem, Twilight's element; magic.

"Things will start to make sense now" Discord smiled just before the element bursted out in light making Rainbow Dash trapped inside her mind once again.

"Rainbow Dash?" Lily asked nervously.

Rainbow Dash could still hear the voices around her.

"Don't worry, I'm just about to show her what I did to her friend, Twilight Sparkle. She will come back in a few minutes. So now I must order the audience to sit down and remain silent. And no pictures with blitz!" Discord hushed Lily just before leading the conversation to Rainbow Dash. "So let's begin shall we?"

At that moment images formed inside her head. She saw Twilight inside her house sleeping as Spike was running around moving books and dusting off. Suddenly it knocked on the door making Spike yell "Come in!" A pony then stepped inside. A pink pony. It was Pinkie Pie. Even though Rainbow Dash's body was numb she could still feel her heart beating faster and her stomach getting lighter. This was the first time she had seen Pinkie after she herself had died. "So Rainbow Dash, I can imagine you are quite excited seeing Pinkie Pie. But let me talk you through it. You died in front of Pinkie because you were bit by a Drutaa. Surely she was mad that some animal had killed her love, so she of course wanted revenge. That's something I can understand. She went to Twilight's library to lend a book so she could find out where these creatures live. You see at this point she hadn't told anybody about your death yet. This turns out to be a huge mistake, but more on that later. She lied to Twilight why she wanted to lend a book about the creatures in the Everfree forest and then took off. But since this is not about Pinkie Pie, so we will stay on Twilight a little longer" Discord kept talking as the images appeared inside her head like she was watching a movie.

"Also, in case you haven't noticed Twilight had a crush on Rarity. And I'll say it again; what the hell is wrong with you ponies? You are supposed to be friends NOT lovers! Eurgh!" Rainbow Dash actually had no idea that Twilight had a crush on Rarity. "I am just saying that lesbianism actually isn't normal in equestrian. I have never seen it before I meet you six. But let's not change the subject. As you can see now, Twilight makes up a lie to get Spike out of the house. She tells him to pick up some feathers from Fluttershy. But little did the innocent dragon know that Twilight just wanted some alone time with his photo album. And unless you are blind and deaf you know that little Spike too had a crush on Rarity, meaning his photo album was filled with pictures of the white pony"

More images appeared showing Twilight walking up to her bed taking the photo album and opening it, then began pleasuring herself. Rainbow Dash tried to close her eyes, though they were already closed since it was her mind showing the images not her eyes. She was forced to watch.

"Let's just skep ahead some minutes" Discord said to Rainbow Dash's relief.

"Here you see Spike returning with the much needed feathers. And luckily Twilight had already cleaned herself up. Think of the awkwardness if he had walked in on her doing her dirty business. Anyway; Pay close attention now"

Rainbow Dash could see and hear Spike and Twilight having a conversation.

"I got the feathers" Spike said happily.

"That's great, just place them over there" Twilight responded with a small blush on her face.

"I actually saw Pinkie Pie on the way" He said as he placed the feathers on a table nearby.  
"I tried to get her attention, but I guess she didn't notice me"

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked curiously.  
"She had been acting strange lately"

"I wonder way" Discord said sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash tried to hush on him, she wanted to hear what they were talking about.

The images kept appearing inside her head and so did the voices from Spike and Twilight. Spike was just climbing up the latter while Twilight continued the conversation.

"I think something happened between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. She usually goes a around telling everypony how awesome Dash is"

Spike just took the final step on the latter. "Yeah, what is up with that anyway? You think she has a crush on her" He laughed.

"Spike! What's so funny about that? As I recall, you have a pretty big crush on Rarity" Twilight responded annoyed.

"But I'm a male, it's natural. Two mares liking each other Is just… weird"

Twilight looked down. "Yes, a mare liking another mare is not easy. Not easy at all" She said with a sad voice.

"Oookay" Spike responded. "Goodnight then" He said as he lied down in his bed.

The images then disappeared making her only able to see darkness.

"See, Spike shares my skepticism. Maybe it's a dragon thing. Since I am one tenth of a dragon. Alright, let's move on."

Suddenly the images returned as she could see Twilight running outside.

"You can imagine Twilight being a little too worried about her friend Pinkie Pie, so she went over to Fluttershy in hope that she would have some answers"

Rainbow Dash had been trapped inside her own mind for long now and she could feel her head having an intense pain.

The next few images showed Twilight talking to Fluttershy inside her house.

"Now, they are about to discuss something that is not important at the moment so let's skip that" Unable to complain he skipped past the 2 ponies talking until Spike rushed inside to house. He looked confused as he could see Fluttershy was crying.

"So now Twilights decides to dump Fluttershy and let Spike deal with her as she runs off to visit Pinkie Pie, and let me tell you, this part is going to be fun"

Twilight got inside Sugarcube corner and greeted Mrs. Cake.

"Pinkie Pie wasn't home at the moment so Twilight decided to infiltrate her room. Some friend huh?"

Rainbow Dash could see Twilight running up the stairs and began looking for something in Pinkies room. She then stopped before a chest and began using magic on order to open it. After she broke to lock she slowly opened the chest and let out a gasp.

"Ok. We'll stop here" Discord declared.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash could feel her body rushing back to control and she took a deep inhale. "Why did you stop there?! What was in the chest!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Lily still stood the same place as before, looking even more confused.

"Oh, you'll find out later. But something you didn't see was Rarity leaving Ponyvillie for reasons I still can't tell you. But I can say that she broke Twilights heart as she left without her" Discord made crying noises to annoy Rainbow Dash even more. And it worked; she could feel her body tensing and wings being lifted.

"Now now, let's focus on the challenge. This time no transporting is needed, all I need is an answer"

"An answer to what?" Rainbow Dash asked bashed her tail a few times.

Discord flew past Rainbow Dash and took a turn around Lily. "As you know I love riddles, and I can't play a game without a good riddle"

Rainbow Dash stared at Discord, grinding her teeth. "And what happens if I fail again?"

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot that! If you answer correctly, brace yourself, I will make sure Rarity doesn't go to jail. Remember how you failed that last challenge?"

"I-"

"Of course you do! So being the kindest creature in all of Equestria I will not only make sure that Rarity is save, I will make her love Twilight, which means that Twilight will be happy too"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment before Lily broke in

"That's not right. You can't MAKE 2 ponies love each other with magic. It's supposed to happen on its own!"

Rainbow Dash looked at Lily. "You're right" Then looked back at Discord "When I win this challenge I still want you to make sure Rarity is safe, but not make her fall in love with Twilight"

"What? Oh, right. You ponies believe in 'true love' and 'soul mates. Pfft" Discord flew just in front of Rainbow Dash looking into her eyes.

"Have it your way. But I will give you another reason why you would want to win this game. If you happen to fail, which of course won't happen, I will simply burn down Twilights house/library down. I know it's a little 'old fashioned' but hey, fire is a classic" As he said this, his pupils turned into small flames just before Rainbow Dash blew into his eyes making the flames extinguish.

"Aww, come on" he complained as he flew back and sat down on the couch Rainbow Dash was always sitting on. "Do you accept or what? I mean, you can't refuse, but still…"

Rainbow Dash looked back at Lily. "Only if Lily can join this challenge too" she smiled.

"Outrageous!" He yelled. "I can't do that! Do you know how much paperwork that would take?!" He made a frown then made a stack of paper appear and began writing something on every piece with lighting speed.

"Okay, everything seems to in order! Lily can help you with this challenge" He flicked his fingers making the paper burn into ashes.

Lily took a few steps forward, getting in position beside Rainbow Dash. "I know we can do this" She whispered. Rainbow Dash smiled friendly and nodded.

"How sweet. Now; get ready!"

Discord flew a few feet back as she began explaining the riddle. "Guess what I am talking about here: Poor ponies have it, rich ponies want it, it's more chaotic than me, and if you eat it you'll die. What am I talking about?"

Silence entered the room. Rainbow Dash wasn't prepared for something that simple, yet so confusing. All Discord demanded was an answer. But though the answer might be simple, the question surely wasn't. Rainbow Dash looked at Lily, and she could see her thinking about it too.

"It would probably be best if we talked together" Rainbow Dash thought.

She took a step closer "First thing first" she whispered to Lily.  
"Poor ponies have it, what could that be?"

Lily closed her eyes "Hmm. It must be something you can't buy for money then"

"Yes. Maybe it's a feeling or something" Rainbow Dash said.

"You certainly can't buy true love" Lily looked at Rainbow Dash.  
"But how is love more chaotic than Discord?" She asked herself.

They both looked over at Discord whom was sitting around a table playing poker with inanimate objects.

"Love can be very chaotic at times" they both agreed.

"But you can't eat love. Can you?" Lily looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Well, there are creatures that feed of love. But that does the exact opposite of killing them" She responded.

"If it could be love it might as well be hate"

"Yes. But I am guessing rich people don't want hate, and why should poor people have more hate than anypony else?"

"I RASIE YOU 2 TIES" Discord yelled in the background.

Both Lily and Rainbow Dash did their best to ignore it.

"Goddammit. Maybe it's a disease of some sort?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The more suggestions that were spoken out the weirder the question seemed.

"It's a riddle after all. It must be something strange. Something illogically"

"But what in the world could that be?"

"YES. STRAIGHT FLUSH! I WIN!" Discord cheered as he collected all the chips lying on the table.  
"Allright" He then made the table disappear and flew over to the 2 ponies.

"Have you come up with an answer yet?" He smiled.

Neither of them responded.

"Maybe its chaos itself" Rainbow Dash then suggested.

Lily didn't respond.

"Come on little ponies. I need an answer"

Rainbow Dash's body tensed up and her hearts began beating fast.

"I'm gonna go for it" She then said.  
Rainbow Dash turned towards Discord "The answer is Cha-"

"WAIT!" Lily shouted.

"Oh come on!" Discord sighed.

"I know the answer" Lily said confident.

"What? What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Lily took a few steps forward, staring into Discord's eyes. "The answer is: Nothing"

Discord made a frown. "Correct" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing?" Rainbow Dash thought for a moment.

Lily explained; "Poor ponies have nothing, rich ponies want nothing, nothing is more chaotic than Discord and if you eat nothing you will die"

Rainbow Dash understood. And she smiled knowing she had won the challenge.

"Thank you" She whispered to Lily.

Lily nodded and smiled back.

"Very well, Rarity will not be charged for the murder to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she jumped hug Lily.

"But remember Rainbow Dash. The next challenge will be about your friend Pinkie Pie. This will surely be the most important challenge" Discord said in a serious voice.

Rainbow's smiled quickly faded as she thought about Pinkie.

"I will come back tomorrow. Better prepare yourself" Discord pulled out a balloon shaped gem, which was Pinkies element.  
"Next time you'll see this element, you will know you are close to the ending"

In a flash both Discord and the element was gone. Rainbow Dash just looked up in the air.

"I will be ready Discord"

"So tell me about life in Ponyvillie" Lily said as she gave Rainbow Dash a glass of water.

"Oh, Ponyvillie is really a great place"

Lily was really good at making Rainbow Dash relax in this tense situation.

"I actually grew up just outside Ponyvillie in a place called Cloudsdale. Which was only for Pegasus' of course"

"Cloudsdale. Sounds familiar. You lived alone?"

"Yeah. I never really knew my parents. I remember when I was very little, 2 ponies were taking care of me, but the memories are really blurry. And one day they just disappeared" Rainbow Dash tried to smile.

"But luckily Princess Celestia had ordered a maid to take care of me, so I wasn't all alone"

Lily gently bowed her head, giving her a sign to continue.

"Her name was Arine. She was really kind and friendly. I always knew she wasn't my real mother, but to me, she was the only one I had"

"Is she still living with you?" Lily asked just after drinking some of the water from her glass.

"When I got older she decided I was old enough to take care of myself. Even though I was sad to see here leave, I knew she was right. She wasn't my real mother and she had her own family to take care of. So I was living on my own for a few years attending a school nearby and it wasn't long before I met Pinkie Pie in Ponyvillie. And Pinkie was the type of pony that knew everyone around, so I have her to thank for meeting the rest of my friends" Rainbow Dash felt warm around her chest.  
"I never imagined that our friendship would grow this big. They really helped me through the rough times. They often invited me to sleep over at their place, since they knew I was living on my own"  
Rainbow Dash sighed. "That's why I have to win this game"

Lily placed her hoof on her shoulder. "I understand. Can I ask how you and your friends met Discord? Or should we just go to bed?"

"No, it's fine. I am not actually sure how he came into this world but I knew that several years before any of us were born, Princess Celestia had used the elements of harmony to turn him into stone, he had been going around creating a' lot of chaos before Celestia was able to stop him. Then, a horrible day he broke free from his prison of stone and began making chaos around Ponyvillie. Princess Celestia gave us the task to stop him, since we were the new holders of the elements. Unfortunately, Discord had hidden the elements and forced us to play a game in order to find them. On the way; he caused Chaos to every single one of us, making us abandon our friendship. Though Twilight had found the elements, they were useless. Just as everything seemed lost Twilight restored the faith in ourselves and our friendship, and together we defeated Discord and turned him back into stone. And somehow at that moment he managed to suck the Elements power into him and broke free once again, I am not completely sure how he did it, but I guess I will find out. The rest you know"

Lily stared at Rainbow Dash. "It's amazing how you can keep telling stories that give me chills"

Rainbow Dash giggled.

Lily smiled back "You are really an amazing Pony Rainbow Dash. I am sure your parents would be proud of you"

Rainbow Dash didn't respond. For some reason she found herself crying. She wasn't sure why, but the tears just kept going. Lily hugged Rainbow Dash tightly and rubbed her on the back.

"Shh. Its okay" She said gently.

"I don't even know why I am crying" Rainbow Dash laughed.  
"I just-"

"It's okay Rainbow" Lily interrupted.  
"We both just need some sleep" She said as she broke to hug and wiped away the last tear under Rainbow Dash's eye.

"You're right" She smiled.

They both got up and as Lily cleaned up from the mess that had apparently appeared, Rainbow Dash walked towards her room. She felt like she needed to ask if Lily wanted some help, but something stopped her.

"Goodnight" She said instead.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash" Lily smiled.

A few steps more and Rainbow Dash stood beside her bed in the dark room. She wanted to turn on the lights but she had learned that the lamp hanging above the bed didn't work. She wasn't sure if Lily knew it, but she had decided not to trouble her with it. Rainbow Dash let her body fall heavily onto the bed and curled up into a ball as she tried to calm down. She thought about Pinkie. Just before she fell asleep she made a wish. A wish that when she woke up, she would lie next to Pinkie Pie and look into her eyes telling her that she loved her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…"

"You are starting to scare me a little bit. What is going on?"

"…"

"Why won't you say anything?"

"…"

"Please talk to me!"

"…"

"PLEASE! What did I do?!

"…"

"I am begging you, don't do this to me"

"Goodbye Rainbow Dash"

"Don't leave me"

"…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!"

Suddenly a rush ran through her body as she yelled while jumping up her bed. She looked around. She was still in the same room.

"What did I just dream?" Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

She tried thinking the dream through but she couldn't remember a thing, only that it was closer to a nightmare than a dream. Her heart was still pounding and chills ran down her body.

"What is going on?" She said to herself.

"Calm down!" she shook her head.

"I'm having an anxiety attack" she could feel her body shaking and her mind was completely awake. She began breathing heavily.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

Her whole body began tensing as she had some sort of dying sensation. She jumped out of the bed and rushed out of her room.

"Light. I need some light"

She quickly walked into the living room and flipped a switch to turn on the light. It was soothing but her heart was still raising. She decided to sit down on the couch. Again, she shook her head in attempt of relaxing. She took several heavy breaths and tried to control her heart beat. Suddenly a loud ringing noise sounded and the light was turned off. Rainbow Dash freaked out and let out a scream. Her heart was now beating faster than ever, as she could feel something getting closer to her.

"Dashie" someone whispered.

"It's time" a deeper voice then sounded.

Suddenly as a lighting stroke down nearby, bringing a short flash of light into the room revealing somepony standing before her. It was… Pinkie Pie. In the blink of an eye her body fainted but her mind was still wide awake.

"I love you too" Rainbow Dash said just before fading away.

Pinkie still lying next to her crying heavily. "Dashie!" she screamed.

After a short while Pinkie then picked up Rainbow Dash and walked over to a chest placed in a corner of the room. With her hind hoof she opened up the chest, kissed Rainbow Dash's dead body on the forehead then gently placed her into the chest then closing the chest again, just before putting a lock on it. Pinkie then walked over to her bed, falling on her knees and began screaming while crying. Eventually she fell asleep.

Rainbow Dash was aware that Discord was placing images inside her head once again to show her what he had done to Pinkie, but this time it happened unexpected. And Discord wasn't talking her through it like he used to do. As Rainbow Dash had no choice she continued to watch the images pooping up inside her head.

It became morning and Pinkie Pie was quick to get out of bed, though she still looked very tired. In a few moments she was walking outside, not smiling like she used to do. But for a reason. Without knocking, Pinkie Pie entered Twilight's house, greeting Spike who seemed to just have gotten up as well. Rainbow Dash remembered seeing these images before in the previous challenge. Pinkie was walking around the library, Twilight then got up, talked to Pinkie Pie and just like before Pinkie was quick to storm out after she found her book. But this time following Pinkie Pie instead of Twilight. And Rainbow Dash wouldn't have it any other way. She wanted to see what had happened to Pinkie Pie.

She saw her walking home and ignoring Mrs. Cake's greeting as she ran upstairs to her room at Sugarcube corner. She placed herself at a small table and began reading the book she 'borrowed'. She stopped at a particular page and began reading. She somehow seemed angry. Suddenly she closed the book with a smash and ran outside. Rainbow Dash had an idea of where she was heading. Her assumptions becoming correct as she saw Pinkie Pie running inside the Everfree forest. She kept on running until she arrived at the spot. The spot where her and Rainbow Dash were playing in the mud. It was clear what Pinkie Pie was doing there, she was there to get revenge on the Drutaa. She was walking around for quite a while yelling for the creature to show itself. And as it seemed her wish came true, as 3 Drutaa's appeared from behind a tree. Pinkie stormed towards the creatures just before lifting her body and stomping one of the Drutaa's to dead, making the others hissing and showing their teeth. In a flash one of them jumped Pinkie, but she was reacting was enough to bite onto it and tossing it away. It made some squeaking noises as it landed, it seemed to be unable to get back up. Pinkie then let her attention go to the remaining Drutaa. She was looking at it as if she knew that, that was the Drutaa that had killed Rainbow Dash. In a sudden move she once again lifted her body and smashed her hoof onto it making it scream just before spewing out with blood. Showing no emotions Pinkie began walking away, walking outside the forest. It seemed like it was getting late, as the sun slowly faded away. She walked inside Sugar Cube corner once again and without greeting Mrs. Cake she walked up to her room, shutting the door behind her. With heavy steps she walked over to the chest that Rainbow Dash's body was lying in. She opened the lock securing it and lifted the lid, staring down into the chest just before she began crying.

"I did it Dashie. I avenged you" she whispered just before closing the chest and locking it again.

She then fell to the ground and seemed to fall asleep. It annoyed Rainbow Dash that she could feel Discord watching as well. Like he was breathing onto her neck.

"Say something! " she wanted to yell but she could only hear it in her mind.

"You don't need me to talk you through this" as voice suddenly sounded.

"Can you hear me?" Rainbow Dash asked, still only hearing it in her own mind.

"Shh" Discord replied.

The time had suddenly changed from night to early morning, and Pinkie Pie was wakening up. Her hair was still hanging straight down her head. She slowly made her way downstairs when Mrs. Cake greeted her good morning from behind the counter. Rainbow Dash had actually never seen Mrs. Cake anywhere else than behind that counter.

"Good morning Pinkie" she smiled.

Pinkie didn't reply.

"Do you mind running a little errand for me?"

"What is it?" Pinkie mumbled.

"Can you please take this delivery to Carrot Top? You know where she lives"

Pinkie was just taking the last step down the stairs.

"Why can't Mr. Cake take it?"

"Oh, he and I are very busy. Can't you please do this for me. I'll give you a fine cupcake in return" Mrs. Cake said as she took a cupcake from behind the counter.

"Fine" Pinkie yawned.

Rainbow Dash was rather confused that Pinkie didn't tell anyone about what had happened at the Everfree forest. She probably just didn't want everpony to feel sad. But still… She had to tell them at some point.  
Mrs. Cake handed Pinkie a box which she placed on her back and began walking outside. It was bright and sunny outside, which normally brought a smile to Pinkie Pie. But not this time.

"Wait. Isn't this around the time where Twilight came to visit Pinkie?"

Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Correct" Discord replied.

A sudden realization hit Rainbow Dash. "The chest Twilight opened from the previous memory was where Pinkie Pie had hidden Rainbow Dash's body!"

"Yup" Discord giggled.

"But…"

"Hush now little pony. You are ruining the movie"

The images kept on appearing showing Pinkie Pie arriving at Carrot Tops house and handing her the box just before she began walking back home. Just a few steps before reaching SugarCube corner, Rainbow Dash was aware that Twilight was inside Pinkie Pie's room about to open the chest that Rainbow Dash was lying in.  
A million of thoughts rushed through her mind as she thought about what would happen next. She could only hope for Pinkie Pie explaining the situation to Twilight and that she would understand. But the answer was about to reveal itself as Pinkie Pie was walking upstairs. The images quickly changed to Twilight whom was panicking as she could hear Pinkie Pie coming up the stairs. In a sudden move she jumped down the chest Rainbow Dash was lying in and closed the lid just before Pinkie Pie entered.

"Come on Twilight! Give Pinkie Pie a chance to explain what happened!" Rainbow Dash tried to yell, but of course she was unable to do so.

She could do nothing but watch as Twilight teleporting herself away back to her home with the assumption that Pinkie Pie had killed Rainbow Dash. The images were still focused on Twilight as she was seemed to be writing a letter.

"Here's what the latter says" Discord broke in.

"_Spike._

Pinkie Pie has killed Rainbow Dash. You need to contact Princess Celestia.  
The dead body lies in Pinkies Room, in a chest located near one of the corners"

"No" Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"Yes" Discord laughed.  
"Isn't it funny how something's turn out? Don't worry, I will talk you through the rest. After Twilight had seen you lying in a chest inside Pinkie Pie's room she wrongly thought it was her that had killed you. She wrote a letter to Spike saying so, and he contacted Celestia. And look here" Discord giggled as the images continued, showing some of Celestia's guards breaking inside SugarCube corner and began searching for Pinkie Pie while Mrs. Cake was talking to one of the guards whom was explaining the situation.

"Mrs. Cake couldn't believe it either. But anyway, as you can see they took a hold of Pinkie Pie after they had confirmed that your body was lying in Pinkie Pie's chest and understandable they accused her of the murder. So they dragged her into a cave Princess Celestia used for ponies that had broken the law. Pinkie was of course doing everything in her position to deny the murder, but the evidence was too clear so she was accused guilty of the murder and thrown behind bars in the cave, where she still is to this day"

The last few images appeared showing Pinkie Pie crying in the dark cave. A bright flash then appeared followed by a loud ringing noise, then everything became dark just before Rainbow Dash was back in her own body. She quickly looked around, she was not a Lily's house anymore, she was at that damn spot in the middle of the forest again with Discord standing before her with a grin on his face.

"Isn't it amazing?" He smiled.  
"I barely did anything, besides killing you of course, yet all this excellent chaos occurred"

Rainbow Dash could feel the wind passing by making her mane flow in the air. It was pretty messed up Rainbow Dash had to admit. But the things she just had seen left her speechless. Her best friend thrown in a some sort of dungeon for something she didn't even do. It was horrible. Her body began shaking in fear and her breathing was out of control.

"You're not gonna cry are you? I feel so awkward standing before someone crying" Discord scratched his neck while looking away.

"No" Rainbow Dash said with a serious voice.  
"I am not gonna cry anymore! This game is coming to an end and when it does I will make sure you will never see the light of day again. I will not turn you into stone this time, I will not have the possibility of your escape hanging in the air. I will avenge my friends. Mark my words Discord, I WILL kill you!" Rainbow Dash stared at Discord while tensing her body, trying to keep herself from jumping him.

Discord looked at her with a serious face as well. "Well then, you have to prove yourself. This time it will not be a challenge of skill. It will be a challenge of determination and dedication" Discord did a quick move with his right hand making the balloon shaped gem appear in his grip.

"This is Pinkie Pie's element" he said while showing off the stone.  
"The element of laughter. This will once and for all show how much you truly love the pink pony"

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes.

"What is the challenge?" She asked slowly.

"Your friend Pinkie Pie is being kept in prison in a dungeon behind bars for a crime I committed. The only pony to bring justice to her is you. And I will give you to chance. I will send you to her, send you to the place Pinkie Pie is kept"

Rainbow Dash looked back up. "Let me guess, I will need to find some way to brake her free?"

"Not exactly" He responded as he flicked his fingers, as something appeared around Rainbow Dash's neck. It was a little chain with a key around it.

"This is the key to set Pinkie free. You can simply open her cellar and bring justice by telling Celestia what truly happened. Then you can live with her the rest of your life"

"What is the catch?" Rainbow Dash was quick to ask.

"If you decide to go that way, to free Pinkie Pie, the game will end. You open that door and you will close the door to the chance of winning this game. I will keep control of the elements and you will lose your change to see me defeated" Discord smiled gently while looking at Rainbow Dash suffer from the terrible choice she was faced with.

"I could free Pinkie Pie. I could live together with her for the rest of our lives" Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "But how long will our lives be with Discord having the power of the elements of harmony? Will it even be a life worth living? But if I don't, I might never see Pinkie's face again, and she will never see mine. She is trapped because of me!" Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof into the ground.

"You have the 2 choices, time to see how determined you really are of killing me" Discord smiled just before flicking the gem towards Rainbow Dash.

"The element of laughter"

In a flash the surroundings had changed. She was no longer in the forest. She was somewhere dark and moist. She was inside a cave. Only the torches on the cave walls made it able to see her surroundings. The ground was hard and water was dripping from the top. Her heart suddenly stopped when she looked behind her. Her eyes immediately focused in the only bright colour in front of her. She saw the bars going across the big hole inside the cave. The cave itself was long and roomy, she couldn't even see the entrance. Only the stone surrounding her with a greenish light. But in front of her, just a few meters away there was an open space with a small bed build in and bars making anyone unable to enter or exit the small place. All these details were very clear but her eyes were only noticing one thing. And that was the pink pony lying on small bed. She was sleeping. It felt like Rainbow Dash's heart had stopped beating. Without her body even noticing it tears had begun rolling down her cheeks.

"Pinkie" a small whisper was forced out of her mouth.

But the one word was loud enough to be heard. As Rainbow Dash's body was numb, the pink pony started to move. Slowly rolling onto the other side before opening her eyes.

"Huh?" Pinkie mumbled.

Suddenly eye contact was made, but clearly neither of the 2 was able to understand what they were seeing. It seemed so unreal, like time had stopped.

"Dashie" Pinkie whispered back.

Suddenly it felt like something exploded and time started again. Pinkie jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bars. She kept looking at her as she held both her hooves tightly around the bars.

"But…" Pinkie whispered in confusion.  
"You're not dead?"

Rainbow Dash forced herself to take a step closer, but she was still unable to think of something to say.

"Pinkie" was the only thing that came out as she kept walking closer.

With no other sound than the key around her neck making small noises, Rainbow Dash moved closer and closer to Pinkie Pie, just only a few centimeters away Rainbow Dash whispered

"I missed you so much" just before pressing her lips to hers, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Again it seemed like time had stopped as they were kissing. In that moment everything felt right. Liked there was nothing wrong or evil in this world. Her mind was only focusing at what happened right now. But reality had to be faced as Rainbow Dash moved her head back and broke to kiss. She could see that now Pinkie Pie was crying too. But it was clear to see she was not scared, she didn't even look confused anymore. Even though she wasn't smiling Rainbow Dash knew that her tears were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"I-" Rainbow Dash tried to say something, but there was so much to say that nothing could be said at all.

Pinkie was still standing still only making a few weeping noises. Other than that the only sound was the key dangling around her neck.

"The key" Suddenly it hit her.

Why she was here, the choice she had to make.

"Pinkie I-"

"Why aren't you dead?" Pinkie interrupted.

Thought the question was completely understandable, she didn't felt like it was the time to tell the whole thing to Pinkie Pie. With every second that passed, the choice became harder to make. She knew what the right thing was. She couldn't let love stand in the way of destroying evil.

"I- I don't know" Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"But- but" Pinkie stuttered.

Rainbow Dash's mind kept screaming "WALK AWAY! YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE! DON'T BE SO FUCKING SELFISH!"

Meanwhile her heart was yelling "PINKIE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS! YOU HAVE THE KEY TO FREE HER, YOU HAVE THE KEY TO HER HEART!"

"What is that key around your neck?" Pinkie then asked.

Immediately the screaming inside her ended. Rainbow Dash tried to force herself to say something. She bit her lower lip hard just to get her going.

"It's the key to free you" she then said.

Pinkie Pie, unknowing of the whole situation, lightened up. She began smiling. She thought… she thought that Rainbow Dash was here to free her. But then again, maybe she was.

"Pinkie I-" then the conversation inside her head started again.

"Think about your friends. If you free Pinkie Pie then you will let everyone down. Think about Lily! What she have been going through to help you win this fucking game!"

But the conversation stopped there. Her heart had nothing to say. She knew what she had to do. So there she stood, looking into the eyes of her love about to make the toughest decision of her life.

"I'm sorry Pinkie" she whispered, then closed her eyes.

"What?" Pinkie responded.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, she just turned around and began walking away.

"DASHIE! WHAT IS GOING ON?! PLEASE HELP ME!" Pinkie Pie screamed while pushing her body up against the bars.

Rainbow Dash kept silent, with every step she took her heart broke into more pieces.

"PLEASE DASHIE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pinkie screamed.

The more Rainbow Dash walked the lower the screaming became. She forced her body to keep on walking though what she wanted the most was to turn around and help Pinkie Pie. But she couldn't.

"PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Was the last thing she heard before a very bright flash appeared, forcing her to close her eyes. She didn't need to open them again to know where she was. She could feel the grass on her hooves. She could feel the cold wind passing by. Even the small noises of animals made it clear that she was back in the forest.

"What about that whole 'I won't cry anymore' thing?" Discord chuckled.

Rainbow Dash looked down on her hooves. Her body felt extremely heavy, she barely listened to whatever Discord was saying. She could only hear mumbling. It felt like she was about to faint.

"Stupid pony" Discord suddenly said as he grabbed Rainbow Dash's mane and pulled her up to his face.

"You're not even listening"

Rainbow Dash didn't try to struggle to get free from his grip.

"You completed the challenge. Well done" Discord repeated.  
"Which means you only have one challenge left. One element is still in play. And that my friend, is your element. The element of loyalty" Discord was still pulling Rainbow Dash mane, but the pain was barely noticeable. The true pain came from within.

"Hello?!" Discord said louder.  
"Fine. Have it your way" he just said before he tossed Rainbow Dash aside making her land heavily onto the ground.

"This will be your final rest. Except the rest of death of course. Be prepared Rainbow Dash. Be prepared for the worst"

In an instant, the ground felt softer and the wind was gone. She slowly opened her eyes. It was no surprise she was now laying on that same couch at Lily's house. She closed her eyes again. Everything just felt so empty. She tried to focus but the only thing in her mind was Pinkie Pie. She just walked away from her. She was begging for help. And she just walked away…

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing on the couch?"

Lily had entered the room. It was supposedly early morning. She could feel Lily sitting next to her on the couch just before a hoof was placed on her forehead.

"Are you sick?" She asked gently.

Rainbow Dash didn't respond.

"How did you get all that dirt on you? Have you been outside? I-" She could hear on Lily's voice that she realized what had happened.

"You just completed another challenge didn't you?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash forced her body to sit up. Though she felt dizzy she managed to sit up straight.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Wait here. I'll go make us some breakfast" Lily then got up and began walking into the kitchen.

She could hear she was taking out some bowls and other things. Without really thinking, Rainbow Dash stood up as well and took heavy steps towards the kitchen. She just stopped at the entrance and rested her body on the wall.

"Lily" she said calmly.

Lily looked back at Rainbow Dash with her purple eyes.

"Thank you" Rainbow Dash had a hoarse voice.

"But… for what?" Lily asked.

"For everything. You have taken care of me, you have given me food and a place to rest. I never met somepony as kind as you. And… I will do anything I can to help you as well. It's just-"

"Shh" Lily interrupted as she walked towards Rainbow Dash.

"I know" she said just before hugging her.  
"Don't you worry about it" she whispered, then broke the hug.

"If you really wanna help" she smiled.  
"You can help me make breakfast"

Rainbow Dash looked at Lily smiling and couldn't help but to smile too.

"Sure"

A few seconds later they both stood in the kitchen. Lily had asked Rainbow Dash to stir some batter in a bowl while she was herself cutting some apples and other fruits.

"What are we making?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You are making some buns while I am cutting some fresh fruit. It should only take a few minutes and the batter should be ready"

"I've actually never baked before" Rainbow Dash confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Rainbow Dash giggled.  
"I usually just bought some cakes or fruit at my friend's places"

"Out here, there isn't much places you can buy food or ingredients" Lily smiled.

"I can imagine"

"Maybe you should just add another egg into the batter. They are up on that shelf" Lily said as she pointed towards a small shelf just left for her.

"Alright" But at the moment Rainbow Dash moved towards the shelf her right hoof hit the bowl with the batter making it fall to the ground. Rainbow Dash panicked.

"Oh no! I am sooo sorry!" she said quickly as she took the bowl and placed it back up.

Unfortunately most of the batter was already on the floor.

"It's ok Rainbow Dash" Lily laughed.  
"If you just find a mob in the closet over there and clean it up, then there is nothing to worry about" Lily kept laughing. She apparently thought it was funny.

Rainbow Dash still felt awful for making such a mess and ruining the batter as she walked over to get a mop. After some cleaning up the breakfast was ready. Unfortunately there were no buns as a result. They both sat around a table placed in the kitchen while chewing on some fruit.

"So… the next challenge will be the last" Lily suddenly said.

"Ehh… Yeah. It's the last element"

"You're element right?" Lily said as she took another bite of the cut out apple.  
"The element of loyalty" She continued.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how that came to be my element actually" Rainbow Dash scratched her mane.

"What? Loyalty is the best word to describe you. Unless there is an element of clumsiness"

Lily laughed friendly.

"Yeah. Very funny" Rainbow Dash smiled sarcastically.

"I actually dropped out of school when I was a filly" Lily started.

They were now both sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room, sharing stories.

"How come?" Rainbow Dash asked while scratching her eye.

"Not sure. It was either because I thought I was too smart to waste my time in school or because I just thought it was plain boring" Lily laughed.

"I know the feeling" Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"I went to flight school for a few years, and it's like I never learned anything. I was by far the fastest of the students and most of the teachers. So I too dropped out early and decided to be my own teacher. Which worked very well"

"Too bad you still have that magic spell on you making you unable to fly. I would love to see you in action"

Rainbow Dash placed herself more comfortable. "Yeah. It's actually been rough not flying for this long. I always had it best alone in the air. I just get the feeling of being free, like there is nothing I can't do. So being stuck on the ground is not the funniest thing. But what about you? I have never seen you in the air"

"Oh" Lily smiled and closed her eyes.  
"I was never really a good flyer. Mostly because I didn't have the interest in competing like most Pegasus'. If I need to, I can of course fly, but I prefer being on the ground. Things are just safer and secure here. But I guess I got that from my husband. He was really down to earth. Literally"

"Yeah" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Something wrong?" Lily asked gently.

"I am just thinking about the last challenge. I wonder what it will be about. It's only myself remaining, and Discord is really good at coming up with the most cruel games"

Lily nodded. "He certainly is cruel. I wonder how many lives' he has actually ruined. So far I count 2. Yours and mine. Though my life is being build up again after I met you"

Rainbow Dash looked oddly at Lily.

"Rainbow Dash, before you came knocking on my door I was living on my own. I had gotten use to go to bed without a 'goodnight' and I was really down. The only thing I looked forward to was… was to see my daughter again. I often dreamt that one day, somepony was knocking on the door, just like you did, and when I went over to open the door I would see a pony. And the words coming out of her mouth would be "Lily Dache? I am Pacific Light. I am your daughter" I know it will probably never happen, but it was the only reason I kept on living. But when you came you and reminded me what life is really about. You can't just sit around and wait for your dreams to come to you. You have to go out there and take some chances. I have always been scared of new things, I was always trying to make things as simple as possible. But you, Rainbow Dash, you have inspired me to make some tough decisions. When this game is over, I will move away. I will search for my daughter and even if I find her and she won't have anything to do with me, I will still know that I tried. I will have the satisfaction of saying "I took the step. I did the right thing" and when that day will come, I will have you to thank for it" Lily smiled while looking down. Rainbow Dash smiled as well while placing her hoof on Lily's shoulder.

"Thank you Lily. But I am not that fantastic really. I never opened up to others, I never trusted anyone. Most of my young years I had no friends. I was being bullied, I never had the courage to stand up for myself. I often ditched class because I was scared. Scared that I wasn't good enough. And I had no parents to return home to, no parents that I could talk with about my problems, no parents that read a goodnight story before I went to sleep. No parents to love me. I was vulnerable. I was scared. But… then I met her. I met Pinkie Pie. She was so happy all the time, she was always talking. She seemed so extremely social and outgoing. I didn't really care much for her at the beginning, I just thought she felt pity for me. But one day I decided to visit her, maybe just give her a chance. But just before I knocked on the door to her room, I could hear noises coming from inside. It was crying noises. I just thought to myself "Who is inside Pinkie's room" I didn't think it was Pinkie Pie crying. She seemed like a pony that never had a reason to be sad. I slowly opened the door a little bit and peeked inside. I couldn't believe it. It really was Pinkie Pie. She was hugging something. A small teddy bear. Suddenly she looked at me, she saw my peeking on her. "Well, that friendship is over" I thought. But she walked over and opened the door and invited me inside still with tears working their way down her cheeks. We both sat next to each other on her bed. And out of nowhere she asked me "Rainbow Dash. You don't have any parents do you?" I was confused by the question but I answered her. I told her that I never really knew my parents. She then looked at me with tears in her eyes. "So you know how it feels to be completely alone?" She asked me. That was the day I found out that Pinkie wasn't the pony I thought she was. She didn't have any friends. Sure, she talked to a' lot of ponies but when the sun was going down she had no one to talk to. No one to tell her true feelings to. I gently tried to place my hoof on her shoulder, but then she hugged my while crying out. I hugged back. I actually felt like crying too. After a while we began talking about everything. About our feelings, about our favorite food. That night we became best friends. She taught me to open myself up to others. She told me I was amazing and I had to show it. I took her advice and I fell in love with competition and speed. I fell in love with her"

Lily looked at Rainbow Dash with a small smile. "You really are amazing Rainbow Dash"

"So are you Lily" she responded.

"Eugh. Why do females always have to talk about feelings and love? Why can't they talk about sports and food?" It was Discord.

He wasn't visible but he was somewhere in the room.

"Anyway, it's time for your final challenge Rainbow Dash. Come with me"

Rainbow Dash got up from the couch, Lily stood up as well.

"Good luck" Lily said while smiling friendly.

"Thanks" Rainbow Dash responded.

Once again a bright flash appeared making Rainbow Dash standing in the middle of the forest. It was afternoon, and the moon was slowly starting to rise and the singing birds had been replaced with loud owls. Discord was looking at Rainbow Dash with a lifted eyebrow

"I will never get female ponies"

Rainbow Dash looked up "And I will never get freakish mutilated monsters"

"OH! So that's how we are playing?" Discord yelled.  
"Well, I will never get… Rainbow.. Flying…." Discord went silent.  
"You're stupid…" He said quickly.  
"Hrmf. Any questions before we begin the final challenge?" Discord asked.

"Actually I got one" Rainbow Dash said while looking at a tree to her right.

"What is the meaning of this game? Why can't you just use your normal magic to take over Equestria?"

Discord sighed. "I feel like I already explained this to you, but fine. Remember the first time you used the elements of harmony to stop Nightmare Moon? That was the day the elements found their new holder. You can call it destiny or pure luck, it doesn't really matter. You 6 had been selected to play the role of the saviors. The elements became a part of your lives. Like an extra heart or something, or actually more like a replacement of the heart, since the elements actually hold your lives inside them, meaning that if the elements were to be destroyed so would the holders and the other way around. Example, I first appeared in Ponyvillie with my chaos and all, I broke the friendship between you and your friends, yet you still decided to use the elements against me and as you remember you failed hard. There was no magic in the elements, because there was no magic in your friendship. They are connected. Of course you rebuild your stupid friendship and made the elements work again, but that's a boring story. What happened just after though was more interesting. I was able to suck the power into me, to become a part of the elements. You see, the elements aren't able to separate the holders from each other meaning that is not possible that there can be more than one holders of one specific element. But like eating a pie with a friend, you can only eat half of it, to be fair. So I was only able to use a tiny bit of the elements power because most if it was already occupied by you and your friends. You of course had more power than me, but if I were to destroy your friendship once again, then the empty space of magic that will appear in the elements would be replaced with my powers. So the more chaos in your friendship the more power I can get from the elements. There is just one annoying thing. When you used the elements for the first time, Twilight was able to "bring the elements to life" so to speak, with a spark. And that spark is the only thing that keeps the elements so powerful. Of course Twilight has to die one day, but until then I would already had ruled Equestria for several years. That is the reason you are playing this game. The more you fail, the more chaos will be created in your friendship, and the more power will go to me. Get it now?"

Rainbow Dash tried to follow every word he was saying, and it actually kind of made sense. "I am not just fighting for Equestria, I am fighting for our friendship"

"So now you know the importance of the game" Discord smiled.  
"Are you ready to end it?"

It was true. This would be the challenge to end the game. All her suffering had led to this point. She couldn't give up now. Everyone was depending on her.

"I am ready" she said as confident as she was able to.

"But are you really ready?" Discord asked.

Rainbow Dash didn't know what to answer. She felt ready.

"The final flashback" Discord said at the moment Rainbow Dash went numb. Trapped inside her mind once again. She saw herself wakening up beside the grave. Herself walking in the forest, then finding a house. Meeting Lily just before yelling at her. She stormed out and met Discord. Then the images began flashing really fast, just showing the challenges she went trough, until she saw herself standing infront of Discord just before the final challenge. The memories had ended. The time is now.

"To win this challenge you will have to prove yourself, prove how much you actually would go through to save your friends" Discord paused.  
"Prove that you are ready to kill, to save the ones you hold dear"

The wind was catching up, and it was getting colder. Rainbow Dash decided not to say anything at this point.

"Look here" Discord said as he made a small glass tube appear.

There was some transparent liquid flowing inside the tube. Rainbow Dash knew what he was about to say, but she hoped for the best. Or, not the worst.

"This is a highly dangerous poison. Grafted by me" Discord said proudly.  
"And I made it transparent so no one would notice if the poison were to fall into a glass of water or wine. Clever, right?"

"I'm not doing it" Rainbow Dash said silently.

"Hmm?" Discord hummed.

"You want me to pure the poison into someone's drink. I am not a killer like you, I would never be able to live with myself"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash" Discord said as he floated closer to Rainbow Dash.  
"I am sure Lily will forgive you" He smiled.

Rainbow Dash suspected that it would be her. Who else would come up with such a twisted trick, but though she was prepared for it, hearing Discord say it still made body shock.

"This is going too far Discord. You can test my skills, you can traumatize me, but NOT by killing another pony. And especially Lily!"

"Oh, but you have no choice" Discord said as he floated back again.  
"You see, all the challenges you went through, finding the apple, fighting Star Bolt, saving the 2 fillies, answering the riddle and turn your back on Pinkie Pie. All that would have been with no reason if you decide to stop now. Do you really want it to end here? To give up on your friends?"

"But I can't kill Lily!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"But you have to" Discord responded calmly.

"Here, I'll give you the glass tube containing the poison and send you back to Lily. Then you can make the choice yourself" Discord tried handing Rainbow Dash the tube; "Oh right, you have no hands. Here, open wide!" He sang in a childish voice as he pressed the tube against Rainbow Dash's mouth.

In a quick bite Rainbow Dash got the hold of the tube in her mouth.

"Good girl. Next time we'll meet; your destiny will be sealed. Good luck!" He almost laughed.

A well-known bright flash appeared, forcing Rainbow Dash's eyes shut. When she opened them again she was standing in Lily's living room, still with the tube in her mouth.

"I am really getting tired of all this teleporting" She thought to herself.

She wasn't even sure what to do now. She refused to kill Lily, but she also refused to fail the game. There is no way out. She took a few small steps, placing herself on the couch and dropping the tube right next to her. First then she noticed there were 2 glasses of water in front of her on the table. Discord must have set it up. She looked back at the poison.

"I'll just tell Lily what the challenge is about and maybe we can find a solution" she told herself.

At that moment someone opened the front door, it was Lily walking in with a basket of what seemed to be berries. She took a few steps before she noticed Rainbow Dash was sitting on the couch. She quickly placed the basket on the ground and began questioning.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! You're back. What happened? Is it finished?"

Rainbow Dash placed her right hoof on the poison, wanting to show it to Lily. Instead she quickly scooped it behind her back, hiding it from view.

"Ehh… No. I haven't got the challenge yet. Discord just tried to mess with my head" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"Oh" Lily sounded disappointed.  
"I see you have set up a fancy dinner for the 2 of us" Lily smiled.

Rainbow Dash looked at the 2 glasses of water on the table.

"Yeah. I used hours in the kitchen to prepare this" Rainbow Dash smiled back.

"With you kitchen skills, I'd say 2 glasses of water and no spoiled batter, is damn impressive" Lily laughed as she sat down next to Rainbow Dash.  
"I was just out collection berries. I always do that when I have some things to think about. Reminds me" Lily quickly got back up and walked towards the basket of berries.

"DO IT NOW!" Rainbow Dash's mind yelled.

In fear she quickly took the cork off the tube and poured down the poison down Lily's glass. Discord was right, the poison was impossible to spot. Just as Lily turned around Rainbow Dash hid the tube behind her back and sent a nervous smile to Lily.

"These berries" she said as she returned with the basket and placed them on the table.  
"If you squeeze them over your glass of water the juice from the berry will give a lovely exotic taste in the water. Try it" She said gently as she sat down next to Rainbow Dash on the couch.

"Eh.. Okay" She responded then took a purple berry from the basket, Lily doing the same.

"Just squeeze em' good and your glass of water will soon taste of flower garden" Lily said as she squeezed her berry, making the juice fall down the glass.

"Yeah" Lily continued.  
"My husband always said that. 'If you put berry juice in your water it will get the taste of a flower garden' he would say. I'm still not sure what he meant though" Lily laughed, while tossing the dry berry next to the basket just before taking a hold of the glass.  
"Aren't you gonna squeeze your berry too Rainbow Dash?" She asked just as she was about to drink the water.

"Oh. Maybe later" Rainbow Dash tried to force a smile.

"Your choice" Lily said, then took a big sip of the water.

"DON'T DRINK THAT" Rainbow Dash screamed inside her head.

Unfortunately the words didn't come out of her mouth. It was too late. She had almost drunk half of the water. Rainbow Dash's body was tensing, and she felt like her head was about to explode.

"So while I was out collecting berries" Lily had no idea as she kept talking.  
"I thought about my daughter and how I have no idea how she is. See that small chest up on that shelf?" Lily pointed towards a shell placed in the corner of the living room.

Rainbow Dash could see a small red chest on the shelf. It looked very old.

"When I abandoned my daughter in the hope of someone finding her, I returned to find a note giving the names of the ponies taking her, and the address of where they had taken her. I looked at it once then placed it in that chest. I never dared to visit her though I knew where she was. I was afraid Discord would come back and look for her in my house. I decided it was best for us both if I tossed the note away. But that note was the only hope I had left, so I placed it in that chest and I have never opened it since. I can't even remember the name or the address that was given on the note. I think their names were something with 'Breeze' but I am not sure" Lily looked at Rainbow Dash and smiled.  
"You have given me the courage to take the chance. I have decided to open the chest and read the note once again, then maybe I can find my daughter. And no better time to do so than with my best friend beside me" Lily just finished her sentence before standing up.

"I-" Rainbow Dash tried to say something, but her whole body was shaking in fear.

The poison had to settle in soon. Lily had just grabbed the chest down from the shelf and began walking back to Rainbow Dash.

"Well" She smiled.  
"Time to find my daughter" she just let out before falling to the ground.

"Lily!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she ran towards her.

She was lying motionless on the floor.

"What… What is going on?" Lily whispered.

Rainbow Dash had fallen on her knees beside Lily.

"I… I got my final challenge" Rainbow Dash could feel her eyes watering.

"I had to kill you Lily. I had to poison you" She cried out.  
"I had no choice! If I didn't do it I would fail the game. I would fail my friends!"

Lily stared at Rainbow Dash with a weak smile.

"I understand. You did the right thing Rainbow Dash" Her voice was slowly fading away.

"Lily" Rainbow Dash whispered with tears dripping from her eyes.

"But… just promise me, when this is all over, when you have defeated Discord, then find my daughter. Tell her I am sorry. Tell her that I love her"

"I promise Lily. I will never stop searching until I find her" Rainbow Dash's voice broke.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash" Lily said faintly just before closing her eyes.

"Goodbye" Rainbow Dash whispered, then looked to her right. The chest was lying on the floor. The impact had seemed to open up the chest, and a small piece of paper was lying next to it. Must be the note, she thought to herself. With heavy steps she walked over and grabbed it. She had to wipe away a few tears to see clearly. She began reading. It just gave some information about how they found her all alone, and took her to a safe place. 2 names were written on the bottom. "Back Breeze" and "Twinky Puff" just below was an address. Rainbow Dash read the address through several times. Her heart stopped as she realized that the address given on the paper was… her own address. Rainbow Dash dropped the note, then slowly turned around walking over to Lily's body lying on the floor. She looked at her face, she looked so peaceful.

"Mom?" Rainbow Dash whispered with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Congratulations!" A voice sounded.

Suddenly she was back outside in the forest with Discord standing before her with a great smile, all the 6 elements were floating in a circle around him.

"You won the challenge. But sorry to say, I still win"

Rainbow tensed her body.

"Yeah. I only needed some amount of chaos so most to the element's power would be free for me to take. So thank you for helping me create excellent chaos, thank you Rainbow Dash. Or should I say, Pacific Light?" Discord made a grin.

"DISCORD!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she stomped her hooves down in the ground, making some dust jump up around her.

"I can understand you are a little mad, but what will you do? You are a single Pegasus that can't even fly" Discord giggled.

Rainbow Dash could feel her body tensing. She suddenly began yelling as she forced out her wings making a green burst appear, just before getting airborne. Discord couldn't believe it.

"How did you…? Doesn't matter. You still can't hurt me"

Rainbow Dash flew up in the air, flying so fast a rainbow started creating behind her. In a swift move she began flying downwards just passing Discord and grabbing one of the elements floating around him. It was Applejacks element, the element of honesty.

"You wouldn't" Discord said nervously.

Rainbow Dash started into his eyes "Applejack taught me to be strong and confident. She was the one pony that loved competing just as much as I did. We didn't talk much about our feelings, but we didn't need to. As long as we were honest to each other" She said just before she smashed the element with her hooves.

"YOU IDIOIT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR FRIENDS LIFES ARE CONNECTED WITH THOSE ELEMENTS!?"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew to the next element. Fluttershy's element.

"I know. And they would understand. Fluttershy showed a side of myself I didn't knew I had. She showed me that though some problems can be dealt with head on action, many problems can also be solved by just showing a little understanding and kindess" She said as she smashed the element of kindness the same way as before.

"STOP IT YOU MORON! YOU ARE KILLING YOU FRIENDS!"

"Yes. But my friends' lives aren't the only ones connected with the elements"

"STOP IT!" Discord yelled as he tried to stop Rainbow Dash, but she was quick and evaded him, just before reaching the element. The element of generosity.

"Rarity. I always thought I was just another pony. I wasn't special, I wasn't beautiful, but she gave me a gift that can't be wrapped in a box. She have me the gift of confidence, and if that is not geneoristy, then I don't know what is. Sorry Rarity" Rainbow Dash whispered, then smashing both her hooves into the element making it to dust.

"ARGH!" Discord fell back in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?! Maybe you should have thought about this when you decided to become a holder of the elements. It's not all fun and games" Rainbow Dash yelled to him as she continued to the next element.  
"Your days of chaos will come to an end Discord" She said, grabbing Twilight's element. The element of magic.

"YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT THESE PONIES WERE YOU'RE FRIENDS?!"

"Oh but they are" Rainbow Dash said as she placed the element in her right hoof.

"They taught me that I was not alone in the world. That there would always be somepony to catch me. They understood that I needed some space but they also showed me that's its important to share your feelings even though it might hurt." Rainbow Dash marked the last words as she crushed the element.

It was clear to see that Discord was getting weaker, he wasn't even reaching out for her anymore. She flew fast, just stopping before Pinkie's element.

"They showed me that others were feeling scared and lonely. That I wasn't the only one crying, I wasn't the only one hiding. I always thought that I was a coward, that I was weak. But the only way to ever become strong is to admitting your weakness. Only then you can receive understanding, receive friendship, receive love." She looked at Pinkie's element. She placed it to her lips.

"We could cry and laugh together" she said just before crushing it like the others.

As the pieces fell to the ground, Rainbow Dash got a pain inside her chest. Her body was weakening as well. She looked up. The Rainbow she had created was almost gone. All the colours had faded away, the rainbow was still standing but it was dark and grey. She forced herself to fly to the last element, her own element.

"You know Discord" she said as she grabbed the element, then placed it on the ground.

"There is no greater feeling than when you can tell another pony that you never knew your parents, that you are feeling scared and lonely, and they hug you and cry with you. Only when you are able to share pain with others are you able to share true happiness. And when that bond is created there is nothing more valuable than that. There are a million ponies out there with that bond, I can't let them down. Only by offering my friendship, even my life, I am able to save all the others. You will never get the chance to break friendships ever again. The most important lesson my friends taught was also the most challenging. To be loyal to myself, but thanks to them, I am now connected with the element of loyalty and I will prove that it wasn't a mistake. Time to end this!" She said as she placed the element on the ground and lifted her upper body.

"THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS!" She screamed as she smashed her body down on the element making it break into several pieces.

"No! Do you know what you just did?!" Discord yelled as he fell to the ground.

"I made a sacrifice. Sometimes in life you have to lose something to gain something. And knowing I saved just one friendship is enough for me"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's body lost all its energy and she was forced to the ground, her head looking up the sky. The rainbow was gone, the sky was clear.

"I always wished to one day wake up next to Pinkie Pie" She thought to herself.  
"That wish might just come true" She shed a tear and closed her eyes with a smile.

It was done.


End file.
